


Ai wo ataeru kemono tachi. tomo 3 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 48,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Es necesario leer los tomos anteriores primero.
Series: Traducción [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción, del japonés al español, de la historia escrita por **Chabashira** **Ichigo**.


	2. En el bosque nocturno

**¿Fue justo después de los dieciocho años** **?** En ese momento pude pasar mis días como aprendiz de farmacéutico en el gremio de mi ciudad y, como parte del entrenamiento, _llegué a Urfair_ , donde muchas hierbas medicinales raras crecen naturalmente por todos lados.

Un día y mientras estaba buscando plantas creciendo en el lado sur, me encontré con que estaba completamente perdido.  
El sol se pone a medida que camino entre las ramas y la oscuridad comienza a llenarme gradualmente... Pensé, que sería bastante peligroso seguir caminando en esta condición así que decidí descansar al lado de un gran árbol cercano hasta que finalmente amaneciera.

Creí que era afortunado por llevar conmigo un puñado de comida y mucha agua potable. Obviamente, _supuse que podía aguantarlo un poco más de lo que en realidad era posible..._

No había nada especial que hacer mientras esperaba... ¡Y para mala suerte mía comencé a escuchar que alguien rasgaba un árbol cercano! **¡Mierda!** ¿Puede ser obra de una bestia demoníaca? Tengo pocas habilidades de combate y si viene por mí definitivamente voy a ser asesinado con un único movimiento.  
Cuando me puse de pie y me di la vuelta lentamente para evitar hacer ruido, escuché un grito justo detrás...

**¡Y mil veces mierda!**

Soy un conejo, así que debería ser capaz de correr medianamente rápido... ¿Cierto? ¿¡CIERTO!? Corrí tanto como pude y crucé árboles y plantas, troncos, salté pequeños charcos y después seguí y seguí y seguí corriendo... _Pero mi fuerza física no duró mucho más de unos cuantos kilómetros._

Después de un tiempo, mis pies perdieron potencia y mi respiración se agotó por completo. Por si fuera poco ¡Sentí que el rugido que escuchaba desde atrás se acercaba cada vez más! Oh, estoy destinado a la muerte. Cierro los ojos mientras rezo pidiendo que sea algo rápido y no tan doloroso...

En ese momento, _escuché una voz desde la parte superior de un árbol alto:_

**"Oye, ¿Eres el farmacéutico que vino de Leónidas?"**

La voz todavía suena como la de un niño.

**"¿Ah? Sí".**

La persona saltó frente a mí desde lo alto ¿Qué demonios? ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera desde esa gran altura!

El joven delante de mis ojos, iluminado por la luz natural de la luna, tiene orejas de lobo que crecen sobre su corto cabello gris. Él, sonrió ampliamente y me mostró unos brillantes y limpios ojos azules.

**"Tenía mucha curiosidad por tí... Y vine a verte".**

**"Gracias por eso pero, no tengo tiempo para presentaciones cordiales. ¡Parece que un demonio me persigue desde hace un buen rato ya...!"**

**"¿Oh? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿No estoy aquí justo a tu lado?"**

Al decir eso, sostiene una especie de arco entre sus manos y saca del extraño artefacto que cuelga de su espalda, una pequeña pero larga flecha roja...

_A partir de ahí, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó._

Cada vez que suelta flechas hacía la oscuridad, se puede escuchar la voz gimiente de algo que seguramente es el monstruo demoníaco. Estaba un poco sorprendido por sus movimientos y por lo rápido que disparaba, era como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad. Después de un tiempo algo corto, no hubo más gemidos y el área boscosa estaba en un silencio profundo e inusual...  
Al momento siguiente, un gran monstruo saltó de la nada y corrió hacia nosotros _¡Corrió hacia nosotros!_ Sacó varios cuchillos, los que tenía colgando del cinturón en su cintura y los arrojó uno a uno contra la criatura. Tenía cuchillos en todas partes del cuerpo, brazos, piernas, en el estómago y luego, el lobo colocó una flecha en su arco y la lanzó una vez más.

**"Oh, todavía soy muy inexperto ¿Estás...? ¿Estás bien?"**

Al parecer, había dejado su arco solamente para tomarme de la mano.

**"Estoy bien..."**

Cuando levanté la mirada, hice una reverencia pronunciada y le di las gracias de cada manera posible. Él... _Tenía un olor muy rico._ Igual al que despiden los duraznos en almíbar.

**"¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Alguna loción?"**

**"¿Loción? No, no uso nada como eso."**

**"Ya. Tal vez es el olor de las hierbas medicinales que llevo conmigo."**

**"¿De verdad estás bien? Puedo guiarte hasta la salida si querés... ¿Puedes caminar?"**

**"Sí, creo que puedo".**

Él es muy amable cuando me ayuda a moverme lentamente por las penumbras del bosque. Al mirarlo una vez más mientras iluminaba el destino con una lámpara de aceite, me sentí... Me sentí.... _Muy enano._ Aunque en realidad, él media apenas como 1,80 cuando los lobos pueden llegar a alcanzar más de dos metros **¿Es en realidad una bestia joven y no fue sola la impresión que me dio su voz?**

**"¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

**"Ahora... Catorce años. Pero pronto tendré quince. Todavía no soy un adulto, así que estoy aquí con mi papá".**

¡Madre mía, es un niño! ¡Atractivo y con un buen aroma pero un jodido niño! Aunque claro, ese movimiento que mostró durante la batalla no parecía de alguien de catorce.

**"Ya nos desviamos... ¿Tu papá no va a enojarse?"**

**"No te preocupes... Tú me necesitabas más ¿O no? No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberte ayudado allá atrás".**

Ciertamente... _No sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo sin él._ Es solo mi primera impresión, pero creo que es alguien muy amable y tier...

**"Eres idiota."**

... ¿PERDÓN?

**"Un conejo, rondando solo en el bosque ¿Por qué estabas allí? Y de noche. Es peligroso."**

**"No tengo que darte explicaciones... Pero debo decir que es por las hierbas medicinales. Mi trabajo".**

**"Eso es interesante... A mi pueblo también le gustan esas cosas. Plantas y tónicos. ¿Te** **parece** **si te sirvo como escolta hasta el final?"**

**"Yo... ¿De verdad está bien para tí?"**

**"Oh, claro que lo está. Por alguna razón...** **_Siento que no puedo dejarte ir_ ** **".**


	3. En el bosque nocturno. 2

No sabía exactamente como es que habíamos podido caminar en el bosque estando casi a ciegas, pero después de un tiempo nos fue posible pasar por la parte frondosa para que yo pudiese unirme a todos los científicos que me buscaban.   
Cuando me volví para agradecerle, entonces descubrí que el joven que me ayudó estaba siendo golpeado por un hombre alto y bien vestido que tenía, extrañamente, la cabeza de un lobo.

Ese hombre debe haber sido el jefe.

**"Glenn, ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Todavía no eres un adulto! No importa cuán fuertes estén tus brazos o la altura que ahora tengas, ¡Necesitas entrenar! Es necesario que tengas más inteligencia, más razonamiento ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de mis palabras o de los consejos de los ancianos?"**

**"¡Pero pude ayudarlo! ¡¡Se lo hubieran comido sin mí!! Conozco bien el bosque, conozco mis habilidades y soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer esto y muchas otras cosas SOLO".**

**"Esta vez fue una bestia joven ¿Y si hubiera sido una manada? ¿Y si hubiera sido la bestia madre? Todavía te falta aprender a pensar antes de actuar... Tendré que castigarte al regresar con nuestro pueblo".**

**"Papá, por Dios..."**

**"¡No importa lo que me digas! Es mi decisión y es definitiva".**

Tengo que hacer algo para intentar aliviar un poco todos los problemas que evidentemente les he causado.

 **"Por favor, espere".** Agarré el brazo del hombre que arrastraba al joven por entre los árboles y, con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo, lo detuve desesperadamente. **"Lo siento, lamento haberle causado tantos problemas a su hijo. ¿Sabe? ¡Fue de mucha ayuda en el bosque! Me siguió y me protegió y gracias a él es que todavía sigo con vida. Por favor, no sea cruel..."**

**"Esto es algo entre mi hijo y yo... No voy a darle un castigo terrible así que no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte."**

Después de decir eso, el lobo continúo arrastrando a mi _salvador_ mucho más rápido que antes. Grité entonces: **"¡Mi nombre es Mintz! Soy farmacéutico en el Departamento de Higiene del Gremio de Aventureros en Leónidas. Vendré de nuevo. ¡Vendré todos los días así que ven también para que pueda agradecerte las veces que haga falta!"**

**"¡Mi nombre es Glenn! ¡Glenn Will Urfair! ¡Voy a venir a verte! Te lo prometo así que... ¡¡Espera por mí!!"**

Mientras lo arrastraban, el niño, **NO** **,** Glenn también gritó su respuesta. Agitando las dos manos a modo de despedida ante los ojos atentos de su muy furioso padre.  
Um ¿Me habrá odiado porque sospechó que éramos compañeros desde esa vez? ¿O me odió cuando descubrió que nos casamos rápidamente y sin decirle nada? ¿No me aceptó porque soy mayor? ¿Por qué me lo llevé de Urfair? ¿Por qué soy un conejo?

Bueno, _quién sabe..._


	4. Noche de luna llena

Soy un **Anima**.

A diferencia de los halcones y las tribus de aves rapaces, las tribus de águilas nos enfocamos mucho más en el manejo de la magia.   
Nuestro cuerpo es delgado y nuestros músculos son difíciles de manejar. En otras palabras, es complicado para nosotros convertirnos en bestias o tan siquiera utilizar nuestras alas. Por supuesto que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y tratamos con todas nuestras fuerzas el ser una buena especie, pero _¿Qué podemos hacer?_ Nuestros músculos son y siempre serán terriblemente pobres.

En ese sentido, aunque existe el orgullo de que mi raza tiene un excelente poder mágico, no somos muy atractivos para los _Animus_ así que, es habitual que nosotros luchemos diariamente por encontrar un compañero.

Mi abuelo es el jefe de la división mágica del reino de Leónidas, mi casa está en una posición decente dentro del país y en otras palabras, en realidad no es necesario que yo tenga hijos... **No me siento bien con esto.**

Mis padres se conocieron porque son " _compañeros_ ". Se aman honestamente desde el fondo de su corazón así que siento que la mayoría de las veces les tengo demasiada envidia. Puedo imaginar y asegurar que tanto mis padres como mi abuelo están pensando constantemente en mis sentimientos, pero para ser honesto, tal vez me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de estar solo por el resto de mis insignificantes y patéticos días.  
En el peor de los casos, supongo que podría usar el apellido de mi familia para encontrar a mi pareja... Sin embargo, también quiero encontrar a un compañero que pueda amarme como soy. Un _Anima_ débil, _un ave que no puede volar_.

Se escucha difícil.

En realidad, también esperaba unirme a la **División Mágica** de algún gremio pero, pregunté y me dijeron que tenía que comenzar como un aventurero... _¿Aventurero yo?_ Si no era posible utilizar mi magia, entonces quería comenzar en un lugar que tuviera un ambiente un poco más "sencillo".

Conocí a Mintz así.

Cuando lo vi, era sanador y farmacéutico. Un médico muy capaz e inteligente del departamento de higiene del gremio. _**Perfecto**_ , _de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies._ Inmediatamente después me di cuenta de que los latidos de mi corazón eran bastante fuertes.

Sí, tenía que ser eso...

_Lo estaba buscando a él._

Pero, como en realidad no era muy valiente no pude confesarme de inmediato. Un hombre como él probablemente quiere un compañero más fuerte ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Solo mostrar mis alas.

Traté de mejorar entonces mi autodisciplina y decidí que estaría bien ser parte de los aventureros. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que hiciera o cuánto me esforzara, era obvio que nunca podría escalar montañas, nadar, trepar árboles o matar monstruos con solo el poder de mi espada. Había una razón por la que el departamente estaba lleno de osos, leones, lobos y tigres... Y porque las águilas siempre permanecían tras un escritorio en el área de administración.

Entonces llegó una noche... _Una de luna llena._ Gané algo de confianza en mí mismo y me dirigí a la habitación donde vivía Mintz. Pensaba que incluso si no podía aceptarme, al menos ya abría transmitido mis sentimientos y me sentiría un poco más en paz...

Cuando llegué frente a su habitación en el dormitorio del gremio, estaba tan nervioso que podía escuchar claramente el latido de mi corazón en la cabeza. Pero, incluso si llamaba a la puerta una y otra vez, no podía obtener una respuesta desde el otro lado. Curiosamente, puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la empujé muy despacio.

No estaba cerrada.   
_Era ciertamente extraño._

**"¿Mintz?"**

Entonces, pude ver una pequeña figurita correr desesperadamente fuera de la cama.

**"¿Mintz?"**

Corrió otra vez y luego, simplemente se cayó... Un diminuto conejito con la respiración áspera y las orejas hacía abajo.

**_"Me duele..."_ **

**"¿Te duele? ¿En qué parte te duele Mintz?"**

Mintz sacude la cabeza desesperadamente ante mi pregunta. Sus bigotes parecen no poder estar en paz.

**"Perdón... Es parte de... Mi raza... Es el celo."**

Oh.

Ciertamente algunas bestias sufren mucho de estos cambios cada determinado tiempo. _Supongo que se vuelve más fuerte en las noches de luna llena._

Hay medicamentos para esto, pero algo debió pasar con los de Mintz.

Para sobrevivir al celo, se toman o se inyectan supresores... O regresas a tu forma de bestia y continúas sintiendo el calor del celo hasta que te agotas tanto que finalmente te calmas.   
Sí, eso es. **Debería calmarse si le doy algo de tiempo.**

Es un conejito... _Pero es un conejito absolutamente hermoso._ Es difícil decir que me hubiera gustado retenerlo y tocarlo por todas partes. Obviamente no pude hacerlo así.

**"¿Puedes oírme Mintz-san? No te espantes... Está bien, estoy aquí contigo."**

Mintz chilla y luego exhala. Su pequeño cuerpo peludo se estremece y luego se hace bolita justo entre mis piernas...   
Lentamente, muy lentamente, la turbulencia de su respiración disminuye un poco. Incluso su cola parece más relajada ahora que hace unos minutos.

 _Pobrecito_. Debe ser muy difícil para su raza.

El tiempo se hizo más largo y luego ya se había vuelto de madrugada. Mintz, que estaba completamente tranquilo y cómodo, dormía ya acomodado en el medio de la cama... **Y entonces me levanté y me escapé** **como el cobarde que era**. Es una historia miserable, pero nunca pude hablar con él después de eso porque debido a esa noche ¡Comencé a ser extraordinariamente consciente de él! ¡Lo veía en todos lados!

Más tarde, descubrí que estaba casado con un lobo que antes vivía en Urfair. Un aventurero de clase S que obviamente, era muchísimo mejor partido que yo. _Todo un Anima._  
Sin embargo, mientras iba tristemente hacía mi triste rincón en la triste área administrativa... Mintz me abordó y se dispuso a hablar conmigo:

**"Parece que piensas que no recuerdo nada de cuando estaba en celo, pero lo hago. Eres el hombre que me sostuvo en sus rodillas durante una noche entera ¿No es verdad? Sin embargo, cuando desperté, ya no estabas en ninguna parte ¿Cómo esperabas que te diera las gracias?"**

Mientras vi a Mintz, sonriendo suavemente con sus hermosas orejas en lo alto... _Mis sentimientos crecieron tanto que pensé que se iban a desbordar._  
En ese momento estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que lo haría mi compañero también.

¡No iba a rendirme! 

Y... Entonces, **pasó**.


	5. Cómo entrenar perros inútiles

Unos años después de que mi hermano tomara el trono, la situación se mantuvo estable y el reino se llenó de una calma y de una riqueza continua y absolutamente creciente. Sin embargo, _como su mano derecha,_ hay muchos trabajos diplomáticos que tengo que realizar. Trabajos de cada día.

Ahora, finalmente tengo vacaciones.   
**¡Estaba realmente feliz de poder descansar en mi cama a pesar de que era ya tan tarde!** En los últimos meses, ni siquiera recuerdo haber dormido por más de una hora o por toda una noche...

Y entonces, _la puerta de mi casa fue golpeada como si quisieran arrancarla del suelo y romperla en muchos pedacitos._  
Cuando bajé y abrí de mala gana, había un joven bestia lobo con una sonrisa gigantesca y el cabello plateado peinado hacía un lado. De una manera muy similar a la que llevaba su padre.

No puede ser.

**"¡Alex! Alex, hoy hace buen tiempo ¿Verdad? ¡¡Hagamos un niño!!"**

Cierro la puerta y sostengo mi cabeza aunque no tengo dolor (Todavía)

**"¡Alex! ¡Alex no me cierres! ¡He oído que finalmente tienes un descanso! Ábreme... ¡¡Ábreme!! ¡Abre, abre, abre, abre!"**

¿¡Quién demonios le habló de mi descanso!? No, obviamente hay demasiadas personas que le pudieron haber dicho y no tengo el suficiente tiempo como para ir y matarlos a todos.

**"¡AH! ¡Alex! ¡Alex! ¡Dijiste que podíamos cuando fuera mayor y luego me dijiste que cuando fuera tu descanso y ahora tenemos las dos cosas! ¡Hagamos un bebé pronto! ¡Ten a mi hijo!"**

El sonido de él golpeando la puerta se está volviendo más fuerte.

**"¿Alex? ¿Por qué no respondes? Oye ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Estás bien?"**

No, ¡Quiero gritar en voz alta que me duele el cerebro! Pero al momento siguiente, el pomo de la puerta hizo un ruido fuerte y luego presencié como era arrancado...

Por  
Dios  
Bendito

**"Alex..."**

Rompió la puerta, sonrió y se dirigió hacía aquí.

**"Grants, Grants escúchame... Estoy muy cansado."**

**"Tú... ¿No quieres tener a mi hijo?**

Este chico es realmente...

**"Mira, podemos conversar ¿Bueno? Subimos y ¡Oh! ¡Pon esa puerta en posición vertical!"**

**"¡Déjamelo a mí!"**

Me alejé de Grants un momento para preparar algo de té... _Él me siguió enseguida._

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Siempre que gritas comienzas a ponerte muy ronco así que..."**

**"Amo que te preocupes por mi tanto como para comenzar a hacer té. También amo como sabe eso...** _**Porque es especial** _ **."**

Especial...

Las hojas de té que flotan en la parte posterior ciertamente son mis favoritos. Tienen un sabor profundo, es caliente, bueno para la garganta y deja un sabor refrescante. Sí, _supongo que es especial_ _._

**"¿Amas como sabe? Te lo tragas y ya, ni siquiera lo pruebas bien"**

**"Sabe igual que Alex"**

Grants me empuja contra la estufa. De su respiración, siento repentinamente una inmensa oleada caliente.

**"Es peligroso ¡Detente!"**

La mirada de Grants está llena de lujuria. Nunca piensa con calma pero, en esta ocasión...

**"Vamos a hacerlo, Alex..."**

Casi me aplastó esa voz profunda susurrada justo en la punta de mi oído. Pero no... _¡No me dejaré llevar!_ Soy un humano pero soy el hijo de un orgulloso león. Soy un príncipe ¿Qué cree que hace este maldito perro?

**"¡Detente! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué parte de "Estoy cansado" se te dificulta entender?"**

**"No... No es un problema estar cansado ¡Yo te haré sentir bien!"**

**"Grants..."**

**"¿No me dijiste que somos** _**compañeros** _ **? ¿No lo sentiste tú también? Dijiste que estabas feliz de haberme encontrado"** **.**

Y así es... Estaba ansioso por conocer a mi _"compañero"._ Algo tan maravilloso y romántico como lo que tenía mi tío, Gale y Chika-san.   
He estado vinculado a Grants durante los últimos diez años, desde que era muy pequeño. Un cachorro simplemente. Por supuesto, siempre pensé que Grants era lindo ¡Era un niño hermoso! Y, todavía lo creo. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no me gustan de todo esto. Situaciones que me hubiera gustado cambiar, como por ejemplo el hecho de sentir que tenía que hacerlo mío desde que nació.

Que Grants esté conmigo por ser su _compañero_ , sin conocer ningún otro amor, también me molesta. **¿No es debido a su nula experiencia que se comporta así? ¿No es demasiado inseguro?** Hablé con Glenn y con Mintz y parece que este vínculo tiene prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa.  
Es un sentimiento que los humanos como yo no podemos entender.

**"Vamos a tu habitación..."**

**"Grants, no".**

Pero no le importó. Me puso entre sus brazos y me cargó para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Estoy orgulloso de que el pequeño niño que antes corría con un pescado en la boca y venía junto a mí porque tenía miedo, ahora sea así de fuerte... _Pero eso es todo._

**"¡Grants! ¡Detente! ¡Grants! ¡Déjame bajar!"**

Cuando me recostó en la cama, Grants automáticamente comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa. Luego la separó, me desnudó los hombros y comenzó a subir los dedos por todo el largo de mi pecho. _Muy despacio._  
Mi corazón está corriendo descontrolado por la sensación de su cuerpo sobre mí y la visión de sus bonitos ojos claros...

Sonríe.

Junta su frente con la mía.

Suspira un momento y después, me comienza a besar.

Autocontrol, Alex. Tienes que tener autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol **¡Autocontrol!**

**"Alex, mi Alex... Hueles muy bien. Todo tu cuerpo es delicioso"**

Mientras lo decía, bajó la nariz por mi cuello... _Una sensación agradable me ataca y me hace pedazos._ Pero sé que no debo decirle que sí, no todavía al menos.

**"¿No sabes... Lo que es alto? ¡Alto!"**

Me las arreglé para salir de los brazos de Grants y dejé caer mi puño entre sus orejas plateadas.

**"¡Auch!"**

**"Me alegra que te haya dolido".**

**"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de tener hijos conmigo?"**

**"¡Yo nunca dije nada de eso! Escucha con atención, Grants. Te dije que estoy cansado ¿No es cierto? Fue un día difícil para mí, han sido seman** **as muy largas. No me siento bien. Si me amas, ¿¡Por qué entonces no me escuch** **as!?"**

**"Eso es ..."**

**"No quiero pensar que mi compañero resultó ser una persona egoísta que solo piensa en sentirse bien por su cuenta".**

**"Alex ..."**

Las orejas de Grants bajaron y su cola se curvó inmediatamente después. Estaba deprimido, _su bestia siempre era muy honesta._

No puedo regañarlo más si me muestra algo así...

Sé cuánto se esfuerza Grants por ser un _"compañero"_ aceptable. Eligió el mismo camino de aventurero que su padre y ha entrenado día y noche, subiendo de rango a una velocidad verdaderamente increíble.  
Todo se debe a que soy el hermano menor del rey y él siempre me dice que quiere estar a mi altura. **A un nivel que haga que yo esté orgulloso.** Tiene nuevas cicatrices por todos lados porque recientemente va a pelear con bestias demoníacas. Quiere que esté feliz por él y acepta cualquier solicitud que a otros no les guste.

 _Lo amo._ Piensa tanto en mí como yo pienso en él... Pero es demasiado fiel a su instinto de perro. Tendríamos demasiados problemas si yo no lo regañara de vez en cuando.

**"Mi amor, escúchame..."**

**"... ¿Alex?"**

**"Lamento haber hecho eso pero ¿Entendiste lo que quería decir? Deberías prestarle más atención a como me siento y ser más comprensivo. ¿No somos una pareja? Tienes que apoyarme para que podamos hacerlo bien."**

**"Alex, lo siento. Lo siento tanto"**

**"Está bien... Ya no va a volver a pasar ¿Verdad?"**

**"Nunca. Ya nunca"**

Abrazo entonces al encantador lobo que está delante de mí.

**"Te amo, Alex."**

**"Y yo a** **tí... Te amo tanto que te voy a dar una recompensa por ser un buen niño.** _**Cierra la cortina y apaga la luz".**_

**"¿De verdad** **?"**

Grants obedece el dictado, sacudiendo su cola alegremente de un lado para otro para después volver a sumergirse en la cama conmigo.

**"Estoy realmente cansado. Por favor,** **se** **amable ..."**

**"Siempre"** **.**

Después de todo, este tonto lobo siempre termina endulzandome con su forma de ser...   
Hay una sensación de que todo mi cuerpo es acariciado y amado muy lentamente. Baja por mi espalda, sube mi cadera y la respiración se atora en mi garganta cuando me separa las piernas e inserta uno de sus dedos.

_Inmediatamente me pareció que había metido algo más._

**"Ah... Grants, ¿Qué estás...? ¿Qué hiciste?"**

**"Todavía quiero que tengas a mi niño"**

**"Ah, ah... ¿Lo dices en serio?"**

**"¿Por qué no sería en serio?"**

**"Perro idiota..."**

El día en que pueda hacer que este perro sea un _perro perfecto_... Tal vez sea el mismo en que finalmente me muera.


	6. El diario de cuidados infantiles de Chikayuki

***LUNES**  
Diario: Quiero informar que Gale y yo acabamos de tener unos pequeños osos gemelos.  
Todavía tengo un poco de problemas debido a mi magia, pero ahora estuve debidamente monitoreado y mis niños nacieron con mucha salud. Uno de ellos tiene los ojos de Gale y el otro tiene unos pequeños ojitos castaños. Su pelo era completamente blanco al inicio, pero en menos de una semana se comenzaron a oscurecer.

El niño con piel más negra se llama Berg (Montaña), y el bebé de piel más clara se llama Ade (Tierra) _¡Me encanta todo de ellos!_ Sus caritas, sus orejas redondeadas, sus extremidades cortas, su pelaje brillante y su cuerpo rechoncho que es muy diferente al que tenía mi Richt.

  
Gale no se separa de ellos nunca, los arrulla, los carga, los besa, duerme con ellos y sonríe tanto que Virgil y Richam están absolutamente complacidos con la situación. Sebastián estaba tan impresionado y conmovido que siempre que iba a visitarnos intentaba ocultar las lágrimas con su pañuelo especial.

* **VIERNES**  
Diario: Tanto Berg como Ade están creciendo muy bien... _Pero amamantarlos es un trabajo bastante duro._ Si los sostengo al mismo tiempo y hago que ellos comiencen a comer a la par, entonces empiezo a cansarme verdaderamente rápido.

Además, _me duelen un poco los pezones_. Siempre están erectos y siento dolor cuando utilizo cualquier tipo de ropa. Es muy vergonzoso también, porque Douglas y Gale se encargan de chuparlos y lamerlos completamente durante todas las noches. TODAS...   
Como sea, Berg y Ade, que se llenan muy rápido, cierran sus ojitos, bostezan y parece que están listos para ir a dormir en cuanto los abrazo. Es casi un ritual para mí besarles la nariz, cubrirlos y cantarles mientras se acurrucan y comienzan a roncar.

* **MIÉRCOLES**  
Diario: Sebastian viene y me ayuda con Berg y Ade todos los días. Prepara la comida, lava la ropa, limpia los suelos. Cuando trato de lavarme el cuerpo _¡De pronto ya tengo a Sebastián con un gran tazón de agua caliente y muchas toallas!_ Al llevar a los bebés a jugar en el jardín, Sebastián ya estaba arreglandolo y barriendolo hasta que terminó por dejar todo muy limpio. ¡Ni siquiera había piedras!

Al principio me sorprendió e incluso me incomodó ligeramente... Pero poco a poco, supongo que me acostumbré.

* **MES** **LUNAR**  
Diario: Cuando me di cuenta, los nombres de las calles famosas en Leónidas eran **"Berg y Ade** **street** **"**. Douglas estaba peleando con Héctor debido a esto... Pero lo que ya se había decidido no podía ser restaurado.

_Perdón por eso, hijos._

* **10** **DE FEBRERO**  
Diario: _Recibí un regalo de Virgil._

Era una estatua tallada en madera de dos enormes osos sobre sus dos patas traseras haciendo una pose... Bastante extraña.  
Me sorprendió que fuera más grande que mi propia espalda.

Aparentemente, _parece ser que esta es la imagen de Ade y Berg que visualiza todos los días en su cabeza._

Por órdenes suyas, una estatua igual a esta fue colocada en el patio de entrenamiento de los Caballeros en conmemoración al nacimiento de sus muy queridos nietos... Estaba feliz de que los quisiera tanto, pero también estoy seguro de que para los Caballeros no fue más que un problema enorme. _Como lo es ahora para mí._  
La estatua es exagerada y estoy atrapado en la entrada porque no la puedo mover. Douglas dice que podemos cocinar una buena carne si lo quemamos, pero Gale parece dispuesto a ponerlo en medio de nuestra sala y llenarlo con luz.

Ah. Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrán hecho los caballeros?

* **LUNES**  
Diario: Al ir a la habitación donde dormían mi Ade y mi Berg, Gale, quién aparentemente se convirtió en una bestia mientras sostenía a los bebés entre sus brazos, estaba durmiendo también sobre la cama. Parecía muy feliz, así que me apresuré a ponerme mi pijama y me recosté justo tras su enorme espalda. _Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía una siesta decente y estaba de verdad muy cansado esa vez..._

Cuando desperté, Gale, Douglas, Richam y Sebastian, estaban enojados porque... Al parecer en la cama nunca estuvo mi compañero, _sino el señor Virgil._ Según su versión de los hechos, se escapó de su trabajo solo un momento para ir a ver a sus nietos y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Solo pude ver la figura difuminada de Virgil cuando Richam lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró por todo el piso hasta llegar a las escaleras...   
Estaba un poco preocupado de la cara aterradora de todos, en especial de la de Gale, que lo llevó a la habitación contraria para castigarlo. Me apené por esto y no podía perdonarme por hacerle gritar **"** _ **¡Me**_ _ **portaré**_ _ **bien! ¡¡Me**_ _ **portaré**_ _ **bien!!"**_ Así que prometí que tendría más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

* **MARTES**  
Diario: Ade y Berg son muy activos y juegan siempre en el jardín... Sin embargo, recientemente noté que cuando eso pasaba, Sebastián siempre aparecía a nuestro lado sin hacer un solo sonido.   
Me pregunto si el trabajo de la mansión lo está aburriendo o solo está preocupado por nuestra seguridad.

A diferencia de Richt, mis dos osos caminan con dos patas y a veces corren a toda velocidad utilizando las cuatro. Se tambalean y muchas veces se caen de cara pero, supongo que es absolutamente normal. Es parte de su crecimiento.

 **¡Son tan tiernos que a menudo tengo un montón de hemorragias nasales!** Pero mis compañeros, que no entendían mi amor por los animales, estaban preocupados y muchas veces me preguntaron si estaba enfermo o si necesitaba descansar... Así que decidí utilizar una camiseta roja siempre que saliera a pasar tiempo con ellos. Sí. _Creo que se verá bien así._

 ***** **MIÉRCOLES**  
Diario: Dejé que Ade y Berg comieran miel por primera vez desde su nacimiento.  
En la universidad me habían dicho que la miel no era un alimento recomendable para los primeros meses de un bebé... Pero son bestias y parece que no debería haber ningún problema importante si lo hago.

Gale se transformó en una bestia para motivarlos a comer **¡Pero el padre oso con sus hijos ositos eran tan** ** _mofumofu_** **que estimularon mi instinto!**  
Hice que Gale me abrazara y pronto comenzó a alimentarme también a mí con miel... _Aunque era de boca a boca._

* **LUNES**  
Diario: El señor Virgil y el señor Richam vinieron a jugar con los niños hoy... Pero, por alguna extraña razón ¡Llegaron con dos carruajes enormes! El primer carro contenía un montón de dulces y juguetes y suficiente ropa como para evitar comprarles hasta que entraran a la edad adulta.  
Cuando pensé **"Obviamente es un regalo de Virgil"** resultó que todo era obra de Richam. Una habitación en mi casa se llenó de puros chocolates, galletas y pasteles de miel. Gale parecía molesto por tanta atención exagerada, _pero Douglas tenía una cara deslumbrante cuando se sumergió en todos ellos junto con Hikaru y_ cerró la puerta con llave.

La aparición de un oso enorme y dos osos pequeñitos corriendo por el jardín, fue tan adorable que pronto dejé de preocuparme por eso.

 ***** **SÁBADO**  
Diario: Recientemente, los Caballeros a menudo vienen a mi casa. Pasan fuera de mi puerta y me saludan muy fervientemente lo que es... _Extraño_

Cuando Gale me obedeció y le preguntó a su padre, le contó que había modificado la ruta de los caballeros para que estos patrullaran en la entrada principal y en el jardín trasero. _Obviamente tenía que ser obra de Virgil y de_ _Richam_ _._

Creo que esto puede ser un caso severo de abuso de autoridad.

* **DOMINGO**  
Diario: Voy de compras con Ade y Berg por primera vez.

Por alguna razón, casi no había tráfico en las calles y todas las tiendas que visitaba estaban disponibles. Sin gente, ordenadas, dispuestas y, _eran atendidas por "Los caballeros."_  
Más tarde, por supuesto, escuché que Virgil y Richam movilizaron a los Caballeros y bloquearon calles completas. ¡Tres o cuatro manzanas solamente para que pudiera ir a pasear con mis bebés!

Como era de esperar, Gale estaba muy enojado por esto... _Pero se dejó convencer por Douglas y terminó perdiéndose toda la tarde con él en la ciudad._

* **MIÉRCOLES**  
Diario: Ade está herido en la espalda, porque se cayó. Sus rodillas están raspadas junto con sus pequeñas patas y terminó por llorar en mis brazos toda la tarde. _Soltando pequeños ruiditos inteligibles mientras me sujetaba bastante fuerte._  
Después de un rato, los Caballeros entraron corriendo a mi casa. Derribaron la puerta, la mesita y llegaron ante mi para preguntarme quién era el culpable de sus heridas tan escandalosas... Mi pequeño Hikaru llegó de pronto solamente para explicar que había caído mientras jugaba a las escondidas con el bebé del vecino.

Parece que Virgil, Richam y Sebastián fueron a la casa del otro niño con armas ¡Y lo hicieron en forma de bestias! _Inmediatamente después de eso llamé a Gale y a Douglas y corrí para detenerlos._

Por el momento, mi único plan era mostrarles el rostro de Ade e intentar que todo se calmara al verlo sonreír.

 ***** **DOMINGO**  
Diario: Cuanto más crecen Berg y Ade, más se siente como que Berg es igual a Gale y Ade es igual a Douglas. Cuando se lo pregunté al señor Virgil y luego al señor Héctor, también opinaron que se veían muy similares a sus respectivos hijos.

Berg tiene la personalidad de Gale: _Amable, serio y silencioso_ _..._ Mientras que Ade es _brillante, alegre y de espíritu libre_ , justo como Doug.   
Cuando estoy con mis hijos, entonces puedo imaginar de una manera más brillante a mis queridos cónyuges cuando eran bebés.

* **LUNES**  
Diario: Berg dijo que se convertiría en caballero en el futuro para suceder a la casa familiar de Gale. Ade, por otro lado, siempre deseó ser un médico cirujano. Justo como yo.  
Virgil y Richam estaban realmente satisfechos con la oferta de Berg. Gale y Douglas no hablan demasiado sobre esto, _pero siempre parecen muy felices con cada una de las decisiones que toman los niños._

Entonces Berg comenzó a ir a clases sobre manejo de armas y artes marciales. Pensé que aún era demasiado temprano como para hacer que tuviera esas ideas en la cabeza pero me dejé guiar por las palabras de Gale y Douglas que decían: _**"Cuanto antes lo haga será mucho mejor para él."**_ Ade estudiaba conmigo además de asistir a la escuela. Aprendía muy rápido y siempre demostraba ser capaz de absorber mi conocimiento con mucha avidez. Sobre todo, _estaba maravillado porque la destreza de Ade me hacía sentir que definitivamente sería un excelente cirujano en el futuro._

¡Ambos realmente tienen un por venir brillante!

* **MARZO**  
Diario: Berg se graduó de la escuela y entró a la academia de los Caballeros. Ade se graduó de la escuela de medicina y pronto pudo ingresar al gremio para trabajar conmigo...   
Estoy muy feliz de que mis niños se pusieran a trabajar y se independizaran de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo estoy un poco triste de ya no verlos más a no ser que se trate de fechas importantes.

Para que no estuviera triste, Douglas y Gale idearon un nuevo y mucho más poderoso **_¿"Plan maestro"?_**... Y ahora ¡Hay una nueva vida dentro de mí! Aunque supongo que llegó en el tiempo perfecto, ya que ahora podemos ocuparnos completamente de él sin preocuparnos por nada más.

 **¿Qué tipo de niño nacerá?** Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de conocerlo finalmente.


	7. Para dejar de pensar en él

Todos los que son bestias poderosas, indudablemente serán admirados y queridos por todos los que los rodean... Sin embargo, _la historia es un poco diferente para los_ _ **"**_ _ **Animus**_ _ **."**_

En primer lugar, la posibilidad de conocer a una persona destinada es terriblemente baja. Un animus puede tener múltiples _"compañeros"_ pero, para el anima solamente hay uno.   
La mayoría de las personas en mi condición nunca se encuentran con su " _compañero_ " y terminan sus vidas con alguien más... Aunque he escuchado que no se siente lo mismo. Que _"No es algo tan profundo."_

Sin embargo **¿Cómo podría creer en estas cifras?** Hay tantos _"compañeros" a_ mi alrededor como para que comience a sospechar de mi fuente de información.  
Es decir, para empezar mis padres son _"Compañeros"..._ La visión de mis dos padres, amando y sosteniendo a mi madre entre sus brazos es tan tierna y dulce que honestamente me causa acidez estomacal... Por no decir que me hacen tener una tremenda envidia. Incluso mis familiares tienen " _compañeros_ " los padres de mi mejor amigo Grants son " _Compañeros_." Él tiene un " _compañero_ ", mi hermano Hikaru es el " _compañero_ " de mi primo Theo y podría seguir y seguir y seguir por horas...

Pero **¿Qué hay de mí?**

  
**"Hola, Richt. Has recibido un regalo nuevo. Es una carta de tu club de admiradores".**

**"Capitán, ya le dije que no necesito nada de eso... ¿Puede desecharla en secreto?"**

**"Hijo, el club de admiradores de los caballeros solo quiere transmitir sus sentimientos honestos hacía ti. Eres el más popular, ¡Y no es solo por el color de tu pelaje! ¡Leónidas te quiere! ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco de toda esta inesperada fama?"**

**"...Entiendo. Estoy agradecido por sus regalos pero, no me siento bien aceptando tantas cosas. No fui criado así"** **.**

Cuando suspiré, el capitán me miró con una mueca absolutamente burlona.  
Como había pensado, _esta persona de alguna manera tiene las mismas expresiones que mi papá Doug._

**"Richt, el caballero prometedor que tiene una apariencia hermosa y es muy popular en el pueblo... Independientemente de si es anima o** **animus** **, los fans solo aumentan cada semana frente a la puerta. Los regalos se amontonan. La sangre de la familia real y la de Chikayuki Shinla corren por sus** **obstinadas** **venas... El león que además de todo tiene el apellido de una poderosa familia,** **_los Forrester_ ** **. ¿Sabes? Todos dicen que eres la reencarnación del fundador, un león negro que tiene suficiente poder mágico como para matarnos a todos... ¿De verdad este increíble personaje no acepta los regalos porque es un buen samaritano?"**

**"¿Qué quiere decir...?"**

**"¡Lo haces por ESE hombre! Aunque ni siquiera parece tener la intención de corresponder tus sentimientos..."**

Las palabras del capitán se convierten en una cuchilla afilada y penetran lentamente mi corazón.

**"Traté... De insinuar mis sentimientos muchas veces, pero solo conseguí hacer que me evitara."**

**"Richt, que maneja todo con destreza... Tiene problemas del corazón. Que lamentable. Bueno,** **_ya qué._ ** **No te rindas tan fácilmente y ¿Haz tu mejor esfuerzo?"**

**"Somos amigos, no necesitas decirme cosas tan estúpidas... En fin, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que hablar de mi vida personal contigo así que..."**

**"¡Espera un minuto! También tengo un mensaje del rey Theodore y del principe Alexei. Al parecer hay movimientos extraños en el área sur del país por lo que pienso, que posiblemente vas a tener que ir a una misión bastante larga".**

**"Entiendo."**

Salgo de la habitación rápidamente y solamente pienso: _Estúpido capitán_. No quiero rendirme, claro que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo... Pero nunca es suficiente, nunca basta. **YO NO BASTO.** Creo que he estado pensando en eso por bastantes años ya... Pero esa persona conoce mis sentimientos y no responde a ellos. No me quiere y, _lo puedo aceptar._

Él día en que me rechazó, fui a la habitación de Berg con una botella de sake... ¡Pero eso solo lo empeoró considerablemente! Pensaba mucho en él mientras veía a Berg borracho y dormido sobre el colchón. _Pienso en él todo el maldito tiempo y eso hace que la herida de mi corazón sea más profunda y muchísimo más dolorosa también._

Me gusta una persona que es más amable y gentil que nadie en el mundo. Siempre sentí que solo yo podía escuchar el grito de su alma, que buscaba ayuda desde el fondo de su ser... **Pero tal vez me equivoqué.** Me equivoqué en decirle que era mi compañero.  
Siempre estuvo de mi lado funcionando como mi escolta y mi amigo y yo pensé que podría estar bien mientras lo mirara a la distancia... Pero entonces renunció.

Mi abuelo se opuso e incluso mi madre estaba algo confundido por sus repentinas acciones. Al final lo dejaron marchar pero, desde entonces, _no sé nada de él._ Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo.

Al principio estaba aliviado de que ya no estuviera aquí, **pero ahora tengo una sensación de vacío impresionante que no había sentido nunca**. Como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho que no puedo llenar.

Fue muy doloroso dejarlo ir...

_Fue terrible._

Si esa persona es mi compañero... ¿Entonces siente lo mismo que yo ahora? ¿Me necesita...? ¿O cree que mi existencia es un mero obstáculo para su camino?

Volví a mi habitación y me acosté en la litera... Este es el momento más difícil de mi día, porque estoy acostándome solo cuando me gustaría que se acostara junto a mí.  
Es solo en esa persona en la que puedo pensar **y así es como va a ser hasta el final de mis días.**


	8. Para dejar de pensar en él 2

**"¡El estilo de espada de Richt es realmente genial!"**

Wayne es mi colega y parece verdaderamente sorprendido de que hubiera podido matar al monstruo demoníaco con la espada mágica que me dió papá.

Hoy, la misión fue derrotar a las bestias que a menudo aparecen en el bosque cercano a la capital de _Leónidas_... Son criaturas pequeñas y representan poco peligro por lo que se nos asigna un grupo, una región y los matamos a todos en menos de un día.

**"Wayne, deberías concentrarte en lo que está frente a ti."**

**"¡Por supuesto!"**

Wayne mira al monstruo de tamaño mediano que apareció justo ante nosotros. _Es una especie rara entre los caballeros y ni siquiera vive en la capital._ Creo que esto también es el resultado de la liberalización del sistema educativo y las opciones vocacionales reformadas por mi tío Alberto.  
Me parece que Wayne, que es un perro, me está adulando mucho el día de hoy... Los violentos movimientos de su cola cuando estoy a su lado cuentan una historia que no quiero conocer.

Al final recuperé mis pensamientos, tomé mi arma mágica con ambas manos y apunté la espada a la bestia demoníaca para penetrarle el pecho y hacerle trizas la cabeza.  
 **La línea de monstruos de Wayne ha sido eliminada también** **, de poco en poco**. Tiene algo de sudor en la frente cuando viene y me sorprende con su voz emocionada que grita:

**"¡¡Gracias!!"**

**"Wayne, debes estar cansado, pero lo hiciste muy bien el día de hoy. Parece que no hay heridas. Me alegra bastante."**

**"Es un honor para mí que usted me diga eso."**

Después nos organizamos para preparar un pequeño campamento y nos sentamos en el suelo, en un lugar abierto y céntrico del bosque. La botella de agua que me pasó Wayne parecía ser una mezcla especial de té de manzanilla... _Había un sabor peculiar,_ pero la sequedad de mi garganta era tan terrible que no me quejé y di un montón de enormes tragos.

**"Por cierto, Wayne ¿Entró tu hermano en la escuela militar este año?"**

**"Bueno... No lo sé. No me han contactado recientemente".**

**"Si es como Wayne, entonces estoy seguro de que será un caballero fantástico".**

**"... Yo, lo siento. Lo siento tanto".**

**"¿Qué dices? No saber cosas sobre tu familia no es pecado, hombre."**

**"¡Lo siento! ¡¡Realmente lo siento!!"**

Estaba preocupado por el extraño sentimiento de pánico que me ocasionaron las desesperadas disculpas de Wayne. Era extraño que su expresión fuera tan fuerte y también me alarmó que no hubiera en él esa sonrisa despreocupada que tenía todos los días desde que se nos unió.

Después de ver cómo la espalda de Wayne se alejaba, _descubrí un profundo cambio en mi cuerpo..._ Poco a poco, ejecutar cualquier tipo de movimiento comenzó a hacerse cada vez más difícil para mí. No tengo ningún poder en mis piernas ni en mis manos y mi consciencia gradualmente se nubla hasta quedar reducida a nada. No lo recuerdo claramente, pero sentí como caí y después, **perdí el conocimiento.**


	9. Para dejar de pensar en él 3

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado por al menos diez hombres y, a juzgar por sus apariencias, puedo ver que todos son **bestias**. Me pregunto donde estoy, pero solo veo la imagen de una choza hecha jirones...

Tanto en las manos como en mis pies tengo esposas metálicas y dentro de mi boca, hay una enorme e incomoda mordaza.

**"Oh, el legendario león negro parece estar despertando ya. Buenos días, su alteza".**

**"¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?"**

Uno de los hombres me quita la mordaza mientras lo dice.

**"... ¿Qué demonios quieren?"**

**"Oh, fiero hasta el final ¿No es verdad? Claro, te lo diré porque entiendo tu extrema curiosidad... Hay algunas personas que no están satisfechas con el rey actual ¿Sabes? Todas esas estúpidas leyes, normas y ese niño con el que se casó..."**

**"¡Que** **estúpidez** **! ¡El reinado es tranquilo y abundante ahora! ¡Puedes saberlo simplemente mirando las caras de la gente en el pueblo!"**

**"Es un reinado bueno para los humanos... Pero no parece que sea bueno para las bestias. Tan empeñados en liberarlos aunque son tan repugnantes..."**

**"Y allí es donde entras tú, dulzura. Tú, y el collar de esclavo"**

He oído sobre el collar. Mamá me contó que era algo utilizado para controlar la magia de los _Animus_ _.._.

La expresión de enojo de mis padres cuando hablaron sobre eso fue muy aterradora así que, seguramente, era un artefacto de verdad atroz _¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?_ ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Mis hermanos están bien? Hikaru está con Theo... Pero Sui ¿Sui está bien? ¿Y mi mamá...?

**"Bueno, nuestro jefe quiere que te mantengamos con vida."**

**"¿Alguna vez pensaron que iba a tratarse de un** **_anima_ ** **tan hermoso?"**

**"Debemos darle las gracias al perro después."**

Wayne... ¿Eso significaba que las palabra de disculpa en ese momento...? _¿Sus palabras eran porque me había vendido?_ No. Wayne, ¿Qué hiciste?

**"Entonces, ¿Qué va a pasarme?"**

**"Te pediremos que nos sigas hasta reunirnos con el jefe pero, antes de eso... Nos vamos a divertir un poco todos juntos ¿Te parece bien?"**

**"De ninguna... ¡De ninguna manera!"**

**"¿Qué dices? Hay un legendario león negro frente a nosotros, un** **Animus** **extraño de la tribu del león... ¿Y piensas que no vamos a hacer nada? Es una tremenda oportunidad, bebé. Nunca tendremos otra"** **.**

_Entonces los hombres me quitaron la ropa._   
No pude resistirme ya que mis manos y mis pies estaban restringidos y era difícil para mí incluso el ponerme correctamente erguido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba confundido, mareado, y la sangre fluía de mis labios porque me los había mordido sin darme cuenta.

Tenía... _**Tenía mucho miedo.**_

**"Tienes un cuerpo hermoso. No deberías estar en los caballeros, solo te estás desperdiciando..."**

Las manos de los hombres se extienden sobre mi cuerpo. Están sobre los pezones y los genitales que nadie ha tocado nunca. Sus dedos gruesos y deshuesados, _asquerosos_ , se están arrastrando hacía arriba antes de precipitarse rápidamente por sobre mi pubis...  
Pude sentir náuseas y la piel de gallina. _El pánico se disparó inmediatamente después de eso:_

**"¡Por favor! Por favor, detente. Yo... Yo puedo darte dinero o... Yo..."**

**"Bebé ¿De verdad crees que puedes convencernos de esa manera tan lamentable?"**

**"Por favor..."**

Numerosas manos acarician mi cuerpo, lo hacen con más entusiasmo en los pezones y en mi pene. Finalmente, el dedo de un hombre comenzó a bajar incluso por mi trasero...

**"¡No! ¡No! ¡Allí no! Por favor, ¡Allí no!"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Quizá es la primera vez de gatito-san? Eso me gusta, es terriblemente excitante. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos más despacio entonces?"**

Estoy seguro de que el hombre insertó su dedo...

**"¡¡Por favor!! ¡Detente! Por favor... ¡No voy a decirle a nadie!"**

**"Oye, ¿Por qué ahora te pones tan indigno? Eres un caballero, sigue actuando como un caballero ¿No somos amables? Soy muy amable. Lo estoy haciendo lentamente... Y después Tom será amable también, y Gabriel y George, y Fran..."**

Los hombres se rieron con fuerza

Yo estaba _verdaderamente desesperado._

Quería ser tocado solamente por una persona, conectarme con él algún día, amarlo... Y ahora, lo perderé todo. _Todo lo que estaba protegiendo y todo mi orgullo también._  
Mientras pensaba en tales cosas, el número de dedos del hombre dentro de mi aumentó y comencé a gritar desesperadamente. Ni siquiera pude ser capaz de reprimirlo.

**"Por favor..."**

**"¿Se siente bien aquí?"**

Los dedos que ya han aumentado a tres, me empujan fuertemente hacía arriba.

**"¡AH! Por favor, por favor, por favor, yo... ¡No diré nada...!"**

**"Deberíamos hacer que guarde silencio, está comenzando a molestarme."**

**"¿Qué dices? ¿No está gatito-san cantando con una buena voz?"**

**"Oh, no, no ... ¡Afuera! ¡Sácalos!"**

**"Oye, oye, ¿No estás muy contento aquí incluso si dices eso?"**

**"¡Ya no más! ¡¡No me toques!!"**

**"** **Um** **, su actitud es más desagradable de lo que pensaba...** **Cúbrele** **la boca y ponle el collar".**

**"Como digas..."**

Uno de los hombres bajó su ropa interior...   
Sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar conmigo, la bestia me toma y presiona mi cabeza contra su entrepierna para comenzar a sacudirme de un lado a otro.

**"Oh, nunca hubiera soñado que podría poner mi pene en la boca de un león negro. Se siente delicioso..."**

**"¿Tu madre no era un esclavo sexual? ¿Él te enseñó a dar mamadas?"**

**"Los esclavos sexuales humanos seguro tienen habilidades especiales. ¿Deberíamos ir por él la próxima vez para que nos enseñe?"**

De la boca de los hombres, solo hay palabras relacionadas con mi mamá. Podría haber soportado si me insultaban más o me obligaban a hacer cosas todavía más terribles... _Pero no podía aguantar que lo_ _insultaran_ _a él_.

No pude evitarlo.

El hombre que sostenía mi cabeza con ambas manos, gritó terriblemente cuando lo mordí.

**"¡¡** **AARGH** **!!"**

La bestia, que ahora agarra su entrepierna con los mismos dedos que antes estaban en mi cabeza, rueda y grita tan terriblemente que me hace pensar que podría desmayar del dolor. _Exhalo la sangre y escupo un gran bulto rojizo contra el suelo_.

**"¡Estúpido gato!"**

Otro hombre vino delante de mí, y luego otro y otro más. Me dejaron caer, me patearon el vientre, golpearon mi cara y lesionaron todo mi cuerpo de la forma en que se les ocurrió hacerlo... Desesperadamente trato de resistir y seguir consciente, pero ya ni siquiera podía moverme y estaba empezando a dejar de respirar.  
Mi boca estaba llena de mi propia sangre. ¿Podría tener uno o dos huesos rotos?

**"¿Sabes cuál es tu posición? ¿Ah? ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer? ¡Quédate quieto si no quieres que arruinemos tu maldito rostro!"**

Un hombre agarra mi cabello con demasiada fuerza y me levanta para que lo pueda mirar. La cara del sujeto, que estaba en cuclillas, tenía una sonrisa distorsionada llena de una alegría absolutamente aterradora.

**"Bueno, solo necesito la parte de abajo."**

Él levantó mi cuerpo y sostuvo mi cintura en lo alto... Intentó ponerme a gatas.

**"No... Yo no... Voy a dejarte..."**

Aunque apenas hablaba, estaba decidido a morderme la lengua y terminar con mi vida si esta situación continuaba así.  
 _El hombre movió su peso, con sus manos sobre mis caderas..._

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con un ruido fuerte y una masa negra saltó justo desde allí. Mató a los hombres que estaban en la entrada con un solo movimiento de su espada y luego, cuando me vió, dejó de moverse por completo. **Como si estuviera en shock.**   
Lo que puedo ver ahora, son los mismos ojos que estuve buscando durante interminables meses. Una cara oculta por un tipo extraño de velo.

**"¿¡¡¡Qué están haciendo con mi compañero!!!?"**


	10. Para dejar de pensar en él 4

Su cuerpo exhalaba una abrumadora ira. _Una aura asesina y tenebrosa que provocó que el ambiente se sintiera irremediablemente tenso._

Una luz deslumbrante envolvió a la persona. Tanto yo como los hombres estamos presionados por su ira y solo podemos ver la escena desde nuestro lugar en el piso: Johann, que estaba todavía de pie junto a la puerta después de que desapareciera la luz, era una mezcla extraña entre una personas y un dragón. La figura humana se mantiene pero su ropa está rasgada y las escamas peculiares de un dragón son visibles en su piel expuesta. La joya de dragón en su pecho cambió su color del azul claro habitual a algo parecido al rojo fuerte. El pelo corto, marrón oscuro, parece haber crecido algunos centímetros. En la punta de ambas manos y pies, unas garras afiladas comienzan a sobresalir y sus ojos se extienden con unas pupilas en vertical.

Lo que comenzó entonces, **fue una matanza unilateral.** Una persona, tras otra persona y una extremidad tras otra extremidad. A uno le hundió los ojos, el otro perdió las orejas y finalmente enroscó el cuello del un hombre hasta que lo decapitó.  
Johann ni siquiera parpadea y mientras lo hace, parece todavía más enojado que al inicio.

Al mirar en su dirección y hacía atrás, escuché que un último hombre gritaba con fuerza, escupía sangre sobre el suelo... _Y todo terminó._

Solo yo, Johann, y el sujeto que intentó violarme segundos atrás estamos vivos ahora. La figura que se acerca a mí con paso lento y una expresión de enojo brutal, continúa emitiendo un poder absolutamente abrumador que casi me asfixia... _Pero en realidad, no sentí nada de miedo._

**"Jo...** **Hann** **...** **Sa** **...** **an** **"**

El señor Johann relajó su expresión al escuchar mi voz tan terriblemente destrozada. _Pareció debilitarse un poco incluso..._ Por otra parte, la bestia que sobrevivió al ataque, me atrajo hacia él y apuntó con una daga en medio de mi cuello.

**"¡¡Alto, no te acerques!!"**

Pero esa fue una forma inútil de actuar.

Cuando Johann, que tenía una sonrisa cruel sobre la cara, saca su espada, el brazo del hombre se destroza en menos de un segundo. Sin que me de cuenta... La bestia grita, se cae y lucha todavía un poco más, pero Johann pisa su espalda y le incrusta las enormes garras que tenía en los dedos de los pies.   
Desde la espalda del hombre, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose se superpone al de sus gritos.

**"Johann...** **Sa** **.. An. Ya... Yo... No puedo..."**

Johann volteó a mirarme y perdió la fuerza de la pierna que golpeaba al hombre. Él sangraba en grandes cantidades y parecía haber perdido el conocimiento también... De su boca y de su nariz, la sangre había comenzado a burbujear.

**"Richt... Ritch, lo siento tanto..."**

La luz de la razón volvió a los ojos de Johann cuando me levantó suavemente y me acunó el rostro.

**"Joh... Mi... Mamá. Yo quiero... Ir con.."**

**"Richt-sama, Ritch... Tranquilo. Voy a llevarte con él de inmediato. Te lo prometo así que, ahora no pienses en nada más. Intenta descansar aquí conmigo ¿Está bien?"**

Johann me sostiene y deja que todo mi cuerpo caiga contra su pecho...  
 **Y allí estaba otra vez** **ese** **maravilloso olor**... Como una flor mojada con rocío.

El aroma de mi ser querido.

Por desgracia, me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para decir algo al respecto.


	11. Mi persona amada

_Desperté en mi habitación._

El rostro que me mira desde un costado de la cama es muy familiar. Se parece a mi mamá, pero el color de sus ojos es el mismo que el que tiene mi papá Gale.

**"Sui..."**

**"Dios, finalmente despertaste. ¡Me alegra tanto! Berg y Ade vinieron a visitarte hace rato... "**

**"Sui... ¿Por qué estás...?"**

**"Hikaru dice que va a venir en la tarde y, mamá... Mamá tuvo que salir para alimentar a los bebés pero puedo..."**

**"No, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó...?"**

**"Estás aquí, porque** _**unos malditos idiotas** _ **te lastimaron hace una semana... Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora tienes que estar tranquilo y relajado y lo primero que necesitas para lograr eso, es una buena hidratación".**

Sui me entregó un vaso de agua simple, _pero sus dedos estaban temblando demasiado cuando lo hizo._  
Tiene una tapa y un popote y él me ayudó entonces a ponerme lo suficientemente erguido en el colchón. De esta manera no tendría que preocuparme por empaparme todo el pecho.

**"¿Quieres qué te explique...?"**

**"Oh, sí".**

**"Te drogaron para llevar a cabo un plan estúpido para derrocar el reinado de Theo ¿Sabías?"**

**"Sabía... No, por favor espera ¿Y Wayne? Él era mi colega..."**

**"Creo que... Te explicaré más tarde."** Sui habla mientras pela con destreza la cáscara de una fruta con su bisturí. **"Por el momento solo te diré que nada de lo que pasó después fue agradable. Nuestros padres tuvieron que hacer las cosas de manera "legal" antes de meter sus espadas en gargantas enemigas así que, juntamos el testimonio del hombre que... El hombre que te atacó".**

**"¿Ese hombre vivió?"**

**"Bueno, estaba más muerto que nada. Ade y yo lo tratamos lo mejor que pudimos pero, no sabes lo complicado que es curar huesos rotos cuando tu padre no deja de quebrarlos otra vez..."**

**"¿Ade y tú?"**

**"Así es. Y mamá también... Estaba muy preocupado, ¡Te encontrabas realmente muy mal! ¿Cómo iba a quedarme en el laboratorio? ¿Qué utilidad iba a tener para ti allá?"**

Sui toma un tenedor y lo hunde sobre la fruta. Era una sandía pequeña y jugosa pero en realidad no tenía mucho apetito. Él me miró, de la misma manera que lo hacía mamá cuando era un bebé. Dios _¡Soy débil ante este hermano menor que se parece mucho a mi madre!_ Así que terminé abriendo la boca cada que me lo pedía.  
La acidez es más fuerte que la dulzura, pero tiene mucha agua y mi garganta se siente muy bien cada vez que la muerdo y la trago.

**"Lo siento. ¿Te dolió o...? ¿Está muy fría?"**

**"No, está bien... ¿Me puedes contar de Wayne ahora?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto..."**

**"Él no es así Sui, es buen hombre. Debió haber una buena razón detrás de todo esto."**

**"Sí, lo sé... Aparentemente fue obligado a hacerlo porque secuestraron a su hermano menor. Regresó a la capital con los pies llenos de lodo y una botella con la droga que te dio. Le dijo a tu capitán lo que había pasado y también le informó adecuadamente a nuestros padres."**

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo está Wayne ahora?"**

**"Maldita sea, la fruta se puso agria. Estoy seguro de que es muy nutritiva de todas maneras así que, tienes que comerte todo."**

**"Sui... Dime."**

**"Rescataron a su hermano. Las circunstancias se verificaron, se revisaron, dijeron que no había cometido un delito grave. Ya ves...** _**Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con eso** _ **, obviamente. Nuestro hermano** **sufrió** **bastante y queríamos que lo castigaran bastante también... Wayne intentó suicidarse."**

Casi pierdo mi tenedor. Sui, que debió notar algo extraño en mi cara, se apresuró a decir: **"Solo lo intentó... Oye, solo lo intentó ¿Está bien? Tranquilo..."**

**"No quiero que muera..."**

**"Ya, ya pasó... Está vivo, pero bajo una guardia estricta para evitar que vuelva a hacer alguna** **estúpidez** **. Oye, cuando escuchó que fuiste rescatado, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza. Si quieres que te visite... Yo puedo hablar con mamá para que saque a nuestros padres y, entonces..."**

**"No, voy a ir yo..."**

**"Típico de tí."**

No importa lo que me pasara o lo que sufriera o lo que me obligaran a hacer en esa choza... Ese tipo sigue siendo mi compañero, _es mi amigo._

**"¡Mueve esa boca y mastica! ¡Mastica y traga! ¡Tienes que recuperarte pronto para jugar con tus hermanos y quitarme esa responsabilidad a mí!"**

**"¿Johann...?"**

**"** **Um** **... Bueno... Nuestros padres hicieron que Johann... Él... No es tan grave como un exilio pero..."**

**"¿Cómo que** **exilio** **?"**

**"Ritch... Él era tu escolta, y te dejó porque se enteró que eran compañeros ¿Qué crees que piensa papá al respecto?"**

**"Eso es..."**

No puedo mirar a los ojos de Sui. _Siento que en una semana mi familia fue capaz de entender todo lo que intenté ocultar durante varios años._

**"Pero todos estamos agradecidos de que** **rescatara** **a nuestro Ritch. No lo vi, pero el desastre que ocasionó con los culpables pareció ser considerable. Los caballeros que limpiaron la escena casi comenzaron a vomitar".**

Eso es verdad. Yo estaba allí después de todo, sentado en el suelo viendo la masacre.

**"Fue horrible, Sui..."**

**"Sí, no tuve que haber dicho eso. Lo siento, te he recordado algo malo".**

**"No, no importa. Estoy bien, pero... ¿Sabes dónde está Johann?"**

**"No, lo siento mucho".**

**"Él... Él me salvó. Yo estaba... Yo no quería, te lo juro y... Entonces él... ¡Si no hubiera sido por él...!"**

**"Ritch, ¿Ritch?... ¡¡Ritch!!"**

_Sui entonces me dio una bofetada._ Creo que no sabía que más hacer para evitar que siguiera presionando mi brazo con las uñas.

**"...Lo siento"**

**"No, no digas eso. Pero es difícil saber dónde está cuando Johann parece tan empeñado en recibir un castigo"** **.**

**"¿El abuelo no puede hablar con él?"**

**"El abuelo también está enojado."**

¿Qué debo hacer? _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ Quiero hablar con él más que otra cosa en el mundo... Pero, en lugar de tenerle miedo a mis padres y a lo que pueden pensar de mis acciones, me da miedo recibir las terribles y crueles palabras definitivas de Johann diciendo que no me ama.  
Incluso si no es su verdadera intención.

**"¡Maldita sea! Mamá va a venir a hablar contigo pronto. Si le haces caso y aceptas ir a las terapias que ofrece la fundación del abuelo, yo personalmente te ayudaré a buscar información sobre dónde está ese tonto intento de dragón. Te lo prometo."**

**"Oh, ah... Haré lo mejor que pueda entonces".**

**"Sí, confío en tí...**   
**Bueno, entonces me voy marchando. Tengo una cita con un científico del gremio esta noche".**

**"Estás haciendo eso de nuevo ..."**

**"Está bien, lo tengo controlado. Tu hermano Sui es muy inteligente como para** **pertenecerle** **a alguien. Si me aman por una noche, soy feliz y él hombre en cuestión es feliz y mi cuerpo es feliz y mi mente es feliz y mis descubrimientos salen solos. ¡Estoy conforme estando así por ahora!"**

**"Papá Gale va a matar a todos los del gremio si se entera. Y también papá Douglas."**

**"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eso es lo mejor! Si se sienten amenazados por los jefes del gremio ¿Crees que van a intentar hacer algo estúpido conmigo?"**

**"Cuídate, Sui... Y, muchas gracias."**

**"Te amo demasiado, hermano. Todos te amamos y estamos bastante preocupados por tí. Mamá va a venir en un momento... Y nuestros padres. ¡Prepárate para lo que se te viene! No sé te ocurra ponerte a llorar o León** **idas estará en llamas mañana por la mañana".**

**"No te lo prometo."**

Cuando se fue, pensé en Johann todo el tiempo mientras miraba por la ventana, dónde la luz de la luna comenzaba a caer...  
 _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Johann?_ ¿Estás viendo el mismo cielo que yo?

Aunque sea por un momento ¿Estás pensando en mi?


	12. Mi persona amada 2

Gracias al tratamiento de mi familia; mis hermanos, mis padres y la dedicación de todos los que me conocían, mi condición volvió a la normalidad en aproximadamente un mes. Mientras tanto, _Wayne también se reunió con su hermano._  
Cuando entré en la habitación de los caballeros, Wayne, que lloraba desconsoladamente, me abrazó con fuerza a mí y a su hermano y de poco en poco, intercambió un par de palabras conmigo.

Estaba realmente feliz de ver la cola de ese perro, moviéndose violentamente con una sonrisa enorme... _Cómo era su costumbre._

Para el caso de Wayne, las circunstancias inevitables que le ocasionaron venderme, el secuestro de su hermano y la clara amenaza que recibió, fueron tomadas en consideración ante un tribunal especial. Me sentí aliviado de que no hubiera un castigo en particular para él pero, seguramente, mi hermano gemelo, Hikaru, convenció a Theo de tomar mis sentimientos en sus manos... _Y este era el resultado de su amor._ También le hicieron prometer que esto nunca sucedería de nuevo en el futuro.

Ahora, después de mucho, **estoy parado frente a la casa de Johann**. Él, que generalmente vive en palacio, parece estar de vuelta en el hogar que antes le pertenecía sus padres... Regresó a Dragnea y tomó propiedad de un terreno destruido.

Sui y yo le pedimos insistentemente a nuestro abuelo para que nos dijera dónde estaba. _Era obvio que él siempre supo todo sobre esta lamentable situación..._ Tanto de mis sentimientos como los que al parecer tenía Johann.

Estuve patrullando frente a la puerta por un tiempo y un día, finalmente decidí golpear y llamar por él.  
Johann parecía abatido y exhausto cuando salió a recibirme:

**"¿Richt...? Vaya ¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

**"Quería hablar contigo. Por favor... ¿Me dejas pasar?"**

Estaba un poco perdido, pero igual abrió la puerta y me dejó el paso libre. Entré lentamente, como para memorizar la decoración o las cosas con las que él había estado viviendo en las últimas tres semanas lejos de mi. Solo había tres habitaciones muy simples. Una cama con una sábana. Almohadas, un baño y el lugar donde preparaba la comida. Me senté en una silla y lo observé tomar una jarra.

_Pude sentir que mi corazón comenzaba a latir lo suficientemente rápido como para creer que podía estallar._

**"Es el té que siempre me envía Chikayuki-sama."**

**"Gracias..."**

Cuando tomé la taza, ciertamente pude asegurar que se trataba del té verde que le gustaba tomar a mi mamá... _Me puse más nervioso._

Estaba pensando en hablar con él y alternar correctamente mis palabras mientras bebíamos, pero Johann me abordó primero:

**"Richt-sama, perdón por mostrarte algo desagradable de mí el otro día".**

**"¿Hablas del día en el que los hombres me golpearon?"**

**"Así es. Todavía no puedo creer que fuí capaz de tener un comportamiento tan cruel frente a tí. No era lo que necesitabas, seguramente tuviste mucho miedo."**

**"No... No, tú no podías evitar ayudarme. Más bien, yo debería agradecerte por llegar justo a tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por venir por mí** **!"**

**"No tenía que matarlos así."**

¿Johann ha estado pensando en eso todo el tiempo? Ciertamente, los hombres tuvieron un final terrible y sangriento... _Pero no siento lastima por ellos_. No pretendo simpatizar con su dolor cuando ellos no lo hicieron con el mío.

**"Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Johann, me dijiste que eras un humano. Que no podías convertirte en un dragón pero, lo hiciste esa vez... ¿Cómo? No eras un dragón perfecto, claro... Pero aún así eras muy fuerte. Tenías unas escamas impresionantes y, también los ojos diferentes."**

**"No lo entiendo yo tampoco. No debería tener el poder de convertirme en un dragón".** La expresión de Johann está llena de angustia. _Estoy muy triste cuando pienso que él lo está._ **"He escuchado historias de mi abuelo, de mi padre y del señor** **Gallis** **. Las bestias que tienen fuertes poderes pueden despertar esa parte si..."**

**"¿Si qué?"**

**"Si** **_algo le pasa a la persona que amas._ ** **Somos bestias después de todo, los sentimientos de ira que llegan al límite arrancan nuestro buen juicio y nos dan un nuevo poder".**

Johann me deja sin aliento. _¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir?_

**"Johann-san... ¿Me amas?"**

Johann mira hacia abajo y no responde a mi pregunta.

**"Creo que te has dado cuenta mil veces pero, yo realmente te amo. Te amo tanto que no puedo pensar en nada más y he querido incluso vivir aquí contigo."**

**"..."**

**"¿Puedes corresponder mis sentimientos?"**

Después de todo, Johann sigue sin responder.

**"Creo que está bien que** **lamentes** **haber lastimado y asesinado a esos hombres pero, para mí... En ese momento solo eras mi salvador.** **Evitaste** **que me** **violaran** **. Me ayudaste tanto... Por favor, no te preocupes ya por eso** **. Tienes que dejar de** **lamentarte** **"**

**"Ritch, te amo. Pero no puedo ser tu compañero. No soy la persona adecuada para tí".**

**"... ¿Por qué no?"**

**"Soy una escolta, eres el hijo de Douglas y Chikayuki. El primer hijo. Soy una persona indigna y tú eres un león negro muy querido por Leónidas, un caballero con un futuro extraordinario ¿Entiendes que esto es más que imposible?"**

Las palabras de Johann eran exactamente lo que esperaba... _Pero no puedo rendirme aquí._ No me voy a rendir así.

**"Johann, no hay nada más importante para mí que tú... Por esa razón, yo podría abandonarlo todo si con eso te gano a tí. No me importaría dejar los caballeros."**

**"No digas eso, Ritch"**

**"Johann ¿Sabes por qué me uní en primer lugar?"**

**"Por tu familia..."**

**"Tú eres mi familia... Quiero proteger el pueblo que amo, a las personas que amo y al hombre con el que quiero estar. El trabajo de Johann seguramente le ha hecho quitar muchas vidas y también provocó que ensuciara sus manos... ¿Está mal querer compartir un poco de tu carga? ¿No puedo desear ayudarte?"**

Puedo ver que mi voz había comenzado a temblar. Tenía la garganta sedienta y extendí la mano hacia la taza, pero mi mano tembló tanto que todo se cayó. Johann extendió el brazo, sujetó el mío y dijo:

**"Ritch... No quiero que cargues con lo que he hecho. Por favor, entiéndeme y vete de aquí."**

**"No..."**

Todo lo que Johann estaba pensando, todo lo que decía y las cosas que me decía, no podían ser verdad. No podía creer en nada después de escucharle hablar sobre amor...

**"Johann, ¿Recuerdas que una vez mi madre fue secuestrado y yo tenía que quedarme con mi abuelo? Fue muy tonto, porque de verdad iba a quedarme hasta que ví que estabas a punto de irte con ellos tú también. Me dejaste ir contigo y lograste convencer a papá para que no se enojara... En ese momento, estaba en tu pecho y sentía todo tu calor en mi cuerpo..."**

**"Ritch..."**

**"¡Desde esa vez supe que Johann era mi compañero...! Mírame, y dime qué no sentiste lo mismo. Dime que quieres que me vaya y voy a irme. He trabajado mucho para estar contigo, para que Johann-san no se avergüence de estar a mi lado. ¡Dime que deje de hacerlo! Repite que quieres que me vaya".** Intento desesperadamente no ponerme a llorar... Estoy temblando tanto que incluso ya duele. **"Nunca seré suficiente para tí..."**

**"¡Eso no es cierto! Pero aún así, yo..."**

**"Te amo, Johann. Esta es mi verdadera intención. Por favor, acéptame..."**

Me levanté y de inmediato abracé a Johann. _Su temperatura corporal no cambia ni siquiera en ese momento._ Tampoco lo hace esa suave fragancia a flores y a pasto...  
Parecía sorprendido por mis acciones: **Pero esta es mi verdadera figura.** Mis verdaderos sentimientos, mi alma entera. Algo que solo le puedo mostrar a él.

Johann se asustó al inicio, pero de todas maneras me abrazó.

**"¿Soy realmente bueno para ti, Richt? Puedes sufrir mucho si estás a mi lado. La gente comenzará a hablar, todos los rumores sobre mí se extenderán y aumentarán y no te quedará otra opción que escucharlos... ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?"**

**"Puedo soportar cualquier cosa si es junto a Johann."**

**"Ritch..."**

Johann bloqueó mis labios con una expresión masculina que no había visto nunca antes en él. Me estaba saboreando lenta y suavemente, como si estuviera empeñado en llenar los espacios vacíos que tenía mi pecho.

_El beso que nos dimos, duró mucho tiempo._

**"Richt, quiero tomarte justo** **ahora** **. ¿Está bien para ti?"**

**"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"**

Johann toma mi mano y me empuja a la habitación.


	13. Mi persona amada. 3

Cuando pensé que esto posiblemente era todo lo que haríamos por el día, fui empujado hacía abajo sobre las sábanas suaves del colchón... _Y un beso apasionado llegó de nuevo_. Era algo que no podía imaginar de parte de Johann.

Al ser finalmente liberado de sus labios, descubrí que todo mi cuerpo se estaba derritiendo. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

**"Johann... San..."**

**"Richt, ¿Puedes llamarme Johann a partir de aquí?"**

**"Johann... No sé si puedo hacer esto. Pero, realmente te deseo tanto..**."

**"Richt... Definitivamente te arrepentirás si continúas diciendo algo tan lindo como eso".**

Mientras parecía amenazarme, Johann me quitó la ropa cuidadosamente... Prenda por prenda.

**"Johann ¿Siempre pensaste en mí?"**

**"Claro que sí... Pero ahora que me descubriste, estoy avergonzado".**

**"¿Es porque me conoces desde que era un bebé?"**

**"¿Sabías que los dragones son buenos para oler magia? A primera vista me di cuenta de que eras mi compañero y... Entonces todo fue un infierno. Pensé que nunca habría un día en que el pensamiento de tenerte para mí se hiciera realidad a pesar de estar lado a lado".**

Johann se deslizó hasta el fondo cuando puso su mano sobre mi entrepierna y me frotó... Sus dedos gruesos envolvieron suavemente cada parte de mis genitales.

**"Oh... Ah. Johann..."**

**"Te** **desilusionarás** **si sabes lo irritante y loco que me pones... Ese sentimiento solo se volvió más fuerte a medida que creciste".** La cara de Johann baja por mi pecho. **"Esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad Richt? Estás frente a mí, te estoy sintiendo, eres mi compañero y nunca voy a darte a alguien más."**

**"No, ¡Ah!"**

Johann comenzó a acariciar mi pezón utilizando los labios y su lengua. Tengo demasiados sentimientos agradables y sentimientos felices recorriendo todo mi cuerpo... _Es algo absolutamente diferente de los hombres que me tocaron en la cabaña..._  
La caricia fue muy amable y frustrante también. La lengua febril de Johann lame suavemente cada protuberancia de mi pecho y cuando me acaricia, **no lo resisto más**... Sus dedos comienzan a bajar por mi espalda y de pronto, entra. Fue agradable y no me dolió en absoluto ... ¡Pero era horrible que quisiera ser uno con Johann tan desesperadamente!

**"Johann... Por favor... Por favor, abrázame."**

**"Dios ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No quiero ser malo contigo. Me gustaría que tuvieras una buena experiencia, me gustaría ser muy amable..."**

**"¿Cómo puedo ser paciente cuando estás aquí conmigo finalmente?"**

**"Esa debería ser mi línea..."**

Debido a mis palabras, Johann pareció apurarse todavía más. Se quitó todo lo que llevaba puesto y tragó saliva con fuerza...   
_El cuerpo de Johann está lleno de heridas._ Heridas enormes.

**"Lamento que mi cuerpo sea tan desagradable".**

**"... Es un testimonio de tu protección al país ¿No es cierto?"**

**"Richt... Te amo"**

Johann era tan grande que ya estaba mirando el cielo y rebosando con un líquido claro en la punta de mi pene... _Aunque realmente no había hecho la gran cosa._ Él me puso un bálsamo suave y después hizo un buen papel presionandolo contra el agujero de mi trasero.

Puedo sentir como una masa ardiente entra lentamente acompañado de una sensación impresionante de presión. Es demasiado placentero pero... _También es avasallador_.  
Tomé su mano para soportar la presión. Lo agarré con fuerza y sin querer, mis uñas terminaron incrustandose en su piel.

**"Está bien... Está bien, sube tu mano por aquí. Ponla en mi espalda. Puedes sostenerte de allí y apretarme tanto como quieres".**

Le hice caso y volví mi mano hacia la gran espalda de Johann.

_Sigue entrando en mí._

Todavía había dolor en el placer que me daba y no podía soportar ni un segundo sin clavarle las uñas... _El suave aroma de las flores en Johann, es increíblemente fuerte para este punto._

**"** **Nhg** **..."**

**"¿Te duele mucho?"**

**"Oh, está bien... Está bien así que... Sigue... Johann ¡Por favor sigue!"**

Me impactó más fuerte.

Desde la parte conectada a Johann, puedo escuchar un sonido absolutamente obsceno cada que se mueve dentro de mi... Cuando eso pasa, mi cerebro se fríe y me cuesta todavía más trabajo pensar con normalidad.

**"Eh, Johann ... Allí... Está bien justo allí"**

**"¿Te gusta? ¿Es aquí?"**

Dios. ¡Johann es demasiado masculino! ¿¡Cómo se puede vivir después de eso!? Es más de lo que puedo soportar cuando me toca y me voltea y presiona persistentemente en la parte que dije que era buena.

**"** **Huh** **,** **uh** **¡Johann! ¡Voy a...!"**

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una sensación agradable, _una sensación demasiado estimulante para soportarla,_ golpea mi vientre desde varios lados. Mi cuerpo tiembla poco a poco y grita de alegría ante el placer dado por él...

**"¡Johann!"**

Mi semen salpica en mi abdomen y en el abdomen de Johann. Fue demasiado, así que la vista no me parece del todo agradable.

**"Johann, solo... Lo siento. Te** **manché** **..."**

**"¿Te sentiste bien, Richt?"**

**"Sí, de verdad muy bien... ¿Y tú, Johann?"**

**"Es suficiente para mí ser uno con mi Richt. Sentí que sin ti, definitivamente me iba a volver loco".**

La mirada de Johann era seria cuando me sonrió. _Reanudó su posición inicial y volvió a penetrarme._

**"¡Eh, Jo...!"**

**"Richt, mi Richt... Nunca pensé que podría conseguir tenerte. Pensé que ni siquiera tendría la más mínima oportunidad... Muchas gracias por venir a buscarme. Muchas gracias por amarme tanto. Prometo, hacerte realmente feliz".**

**"Pero yo... Ya soy feliz... Estoy feliz ahora".**

Profundamente, más profundamente, cuando Johann gruñe y entra en mí y me hace un desastre irreconocible, puedo ver que su fiebre se está extendiendo. _Me dio un beso y después me dio otro y otro más._

Parece que estaba muy ansioso por llenar los años en los que no estuvimos juntos porque, cuando me di cuenta, **ya habían pasado tres días desde que entramos a la cama.**

**"Johann..."**

**"Dime."**

**"¿Está mal... Si hablo con mi familia sobre nosotros? Seguramente ya todos lo saben pero..."**

**"No está mal. Por el contrario, es conveniente para mí.**   
**Ritch... ¿Serías mi compañero?"**

**"¿Qué dices? ¡Ya somos compañeros, Johann! ¿O no es verdad? ¿¡No lo estuvimos diciendo muchas veces en estos días!?"**

**"Sin embargo, solo hay una solicitud para este asunto ..."**

**"¿Cuál es?"**

**"Voy a visitar tu casa, para ser yo quien se presente adecuadamente ante ellos..."**

**"¡Eso me gustaría bastante! Yo nunca les he guardado secretos así que de esa manera yo..."**

**"Espera... ¿Me** **defenderás** **cuándo Douglas me intente matar?"**

_No entendí el significado de las palabras de Johann..._ En realidad, no lo parece pero creo que es muy comprensivo cuando se trata de nosotros ¿Por qué mi papá mataría a mi compañero?

**"No creo que ese sea el caso, pero te protegeré".**

**"Oh ... Muchas gracias"**

Intercambiamos besos nuevamente, _ahora esta era la manera que teníamos para confirmar nuestros sentimientos_ _._

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos aquí. Hubo cosas dolorosas y a veces ni siquiera podía sentirme seguro de mi mismo... ¡Pero estoy muy feliz de no haberme rendido nunca, confiar en mis pensamientos y llegar finalmente hasta el marco de su puerta!   
¡Me pararé al lado de Johann y viviré lo más duro posible para que los días futuros sean felices para él y para mí!

**Gracias, Johann, por aceptar mis sentimientos y amarme tanto como yo lo hago contigo.**

Más tarde, Johann vino a saludar a mis padres... Pero por alguna extraña razón mi papá Douglas sacó sus armas de combate y le dijo a Johann que primero tenía que vencerlo a él antes de permitirle salir conmigo. Le pedí a mi mamá y a mi padre Gale que lo detuvieran, pero mi papá empatizaba mucho con los sentimientos de Doug. Me dijo que era la nueva tradición, _algo que también había tenido que pasar Theo._  
Finalmente, a pesar de mis palabras, la **"Batalla de la muerte de Douglas y Johann"** continuó todo el día y toda la noche hasta que, al final (Aunque habían apostado en contra) fuimos bendecido por todos mis hermanos menores, por mamá y también por nuestros padres.

Recuerdo el pasado mientras veo la cara dormida de Johann a mi lado. El me cuidó siempre, desde que tenía una edad en la que no podía hablar bien... _Y me atrevo a decir que seguramente lo hará por mucho tiempo todavía._  
Nunca olvidaré el calor que siento cuando sostengo suavemente su mano grande y susurro cerca de su oído, como hacía cuando era un bebé:

**"Buenas noches, Johann-san"**


	14. El círculo de amantes humanos entra en sesión!

El lugar de reunión es un subterráneo donde la luz del sol nunca pega y el aire está estancado debido a la humedad. En el pasado, había un fuerte rumor de que este era un sitio que servía como lugar de reunión para cierta secta misteriosa... _Tal vez es verdad._  
Incluso hoy, varios hombres con túnicas negras, capas y máscaras que cubren su cara, se reúnen noche tras noche.

El espectáculo principal se centra en el podio en el centro de la sala redonda...

Aunque usa una capa negra como la de los hombres reunidos y cubre su cara con la misma máscara negra, es imposible ocultar la dignidad y el aura poderosa que emana de él. Es inconfundible, _claramente es el rey Héctor._

**"¡Hermanos! ¡La 137ª reunión del círculo de amantes humanos acaba de empezar!"**

Cuando el "Señor misterioso" declara esto con una voz bastante digna, inmediatamente después se escucha una ovación proveniente de todo él lugar.  
Así es, este es un lugar de reunión para _el círculo de amantes de la raza humana._ Algo organizado por nuestro protagonista, Héctor. En el pasado, solamente llegaban una docena de personas pero, tan pronto como la existencia de Chikayuki se mostró ampliamente en el país, el número de miembros aumentó dramáticamente y ahora es una reunión de varios cientos de personas.

La condición para convertirse en miembro es **"Amar a la raza humana".** Por supuesto, siempre realizan una investigación personal en secreto para que los hombres peligrosos y los que solamente quieren divertirse, no se mezclen.

Todos los miembros son empresarios, gente de la realeza, guardias, militares, personas fuertes e importantes que solamente allí pueden ser ellos mismos: Por ejemplo, el hombre diplomático que tiene el brazo bordado con la palabra **"AMOR humano"** con hilo de oro en una túnica negra, es parte de la tribu de los peces. Hijo del jefe, en realidad. Cerca, la llamada muñeca Chika-chan de colección especial "primavera-verano" está en manos de un héroe de guerra de Urfair, conocido por su valentía y liderazgo. Temido por la nación hostil y llamado _"El demonio lobo."_

 **"Tuve que arreglar por mi cuenta la costura de mi muñeca, pero pienso que se ve muy bien."** Dice. Su físico es terriblemente grueso.

Los jefes de los gremios comerciales en Japón, los que están distribuyendo esta muñeca, son los principales ministros, caballeros y sirvientes que están a cargo de la política nacional de Leónidas. Por supuesto, todos llevan una máscara negra y una túnica. _Es más por la vergüenza que por el hecho de saber quién es quién._

**"¡Ahora, hablaremos sobre los milagros creados por la raza humana! ¡Informaremos sobre los efectos económicos provocados por Chika-chan desde dentro y fuera de Leónidas!"**

Héctor es el único que llama a Chikayuki-sama, _Chika-chan_

Este es el informe del funcionario del país "A": _**Chikayuki prepara comida deliciosa con ingredientes de mi ciudad natal así que, se hizo popular en la capital. Nuestras exportaciones son ocho veces mayores ahora.**_

La comida de la que habla, solo es arroz. Pero es cierto que los condimentos que no se habían movido en absoluto durante mucho tiempo, se han estado vendiendo sorprendentemente bien. Junto con esto, el país ha sido influenciado positivamente porque ahora hay una expansión gigantesca de tierras agrícolas. **Chikayuki es el dios del país,** la salvación del mundo.

**"¡Chikayuki! ¡Chikayuki!"**

Las llamadas entusiastas de los participantes en túnica alientan al hombre a ponerse de pie. Aparentemente él fue quién escribió la carta. Si te fijas bien, su túnica está decorada con delicados bordados que dicen **"¡Lo mejor del mundo es la raza humana!" "¡Dios Chikayuki!" "AMOR a Chikayuki".** Si esto es conocido por los dos compañeros de Chikayuki, sus vidas pueden correr verdadero peligro.

_Dios se apiade._

Informe del país "R": _ **"**_ _ **Hemos desarrollado una cadena especial de tiendas que venden sándwiches de chuleta. También abrimos una tienda de crepas en el centro y una nueva tienda de bolas de arroz. Estos se realizaron con la cooperación y la financiación de un patrocinador fuerte que decide permanecer como anónimo. Basta decir, que desde la apertura ha habido una larga cola todos los días. ¡Casi le da vuelta a la manzana! En respuesta a estas enormes ganancias, se decidió abrir una tienda en cada área comercial del este, oeste, norte y sur de la capital. Después de eso, estamos pensando en llevar esto a otras ciudades del país y, finalmente, al extranjero."**_

**"El sándwich de chuleta es realmente delicioso. Es genial que puedas comerlo en una mano a pesar de que es muy gordo ¿No es realmente Chikayuki un genio?"**

**"Las bolas de arroz también son deliciosas. No tienen el volumen de un sándwich de chuleta, pero es en verdad un sabor maravilloso."**

**"Las crepas son deliciosas... Pero, a veces siento que Alexei y su esposo aprovechan cualquier evento y feria importante para comenzar a vender las crepas con su horrible puesto ambulante ilegal ¿Alguien más tiene ese presentimiento? ¿No deberíamos ponerle un alto?"**

**"... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la familia real estaría** **horneando** **crepas para venderlas a 3.50 cada una en actividades convenientemente repletas de gente? Estás equivocado, es falso, hablemos de otra cosa ¡El siguiente!"**


	15. El círculo de amantes humanos entra en sesión!

Este es el informe del empleado del gremio de aventureros C: **_"_** ** _Soy parte del gremio de aventureros, pero me encargo de cuidar a los niños del personal. Cuidé de Hikaru, de Ritch, de Sui y de sus gemelos, los hijos de Chikayuki... Ahora acaba de dar a luz a tres bebés más. Inmediatamente después, Chikayuki los dejó en la sala de cuidado de niños y volvió a su trabajo de sanador. La apariencia de Chikayuki... Bueno, ¡Su pecho estaba completamente expuesto y no se preocupaba por eso! Al parecer estaba amamantando._**  
 ** _Todos nos enorgullecemos de cumplir nuestros deberes como personal del gremio de aventureros, por lo que no debería haber ninguna conducta inapropiada hacía él... Pero estoy preocupado al ver su figura tan desprotegida. Me gustaría pedir más protección para él."_**

**"¿Es normal que alguien perteneciente a la tribu humana, tan joven y tan lindo tenga expuesto el pecho al público?**

**"Las bestias carnívoras podrían enloquecer"**

En realidad, Chikayuki ya había sido advertido de esto antes. Sin embargo sonrió y dijo **"¡Nadie quiero ver los pezones de un hombre como yo!"** Bueno, claramente estaba equivocado

**"¡Entiendo! Chika-chan está muy mimado por sus esposos, así que ahora se volvió un hombre inconsciente que no piensa en las consecuencias desafortunadas que pueden causar sus acciones... Creo que consideraré modificar la ley."**

Se escuchan aplausos por todos lados pero _¿Cuál será la modificación de la ley_? ¿Tiene la intención de agregar a la ley el decreto de que los humanos no deben exponer su pecho en público?

Este es el informe del funcionario del país D: **_"_** ** _Para ser honesto siempre pensé en los humanos como seres muy débiles. Es natural que sean engañados porque son de carne blanda."_**

Un tremendo abucheo se eleva en el cuarto, pero Héctor levanta la mano y rápidamente la logra calmar

 ** _"No, ahora entiendo que fue un error."_** Dice el informe. **_"Fue el encuentro entre "Su Alteza Real Alexei" lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. El país era pacífico y mis misiones como oficial militar residente eran terriblemente aburridas. Por lo tanto, tomé un par de subordinados y me dirigí al lugar donde vivía un tipo de monstruo malvado. Quería intentar matarlo. Era tan arrogante que pensé que no habría demora, que lo acabaría en menos de diez minutos. Como resultado, mis subordinados fueron golpeados en cada parte del cuerpo y yo fuí herido de modo que mi brazo dominante se desgarró. Ayudado por los subordinados restantes, nos llevaron de regreso a la capital para que nos trataran en el departamento de higiene del gremio._**  
 ** _Pero allí también fui arrogante ... No, tal vez estaba desesperado y asustado. Incluso si me salvaban, no podría balancear mi espada como antes y sería una vergüenza. Llamé al sanador y dije "Está bien, no hay vuelta atrás. Mis subordinados morirán tal como están, yo moriré tal como estoy. La curación es innecesaria"._**

**_Nunca olvidaré la expresión de Alexei después de decir eso. Parecía algo complejo, una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Sentí una fuerte voluntad en sus ojos y cuando llegó a mi lado, me golpeó la mejilla con la palma. Por supuesto que no me dolió, fue una bofetada dada por alguien de una tribu humana... Pero fue impactante, como si un niño me acariciara. Luego me dijo tiernamente: "¡Maldito infeliz! Eres el único que controla a Grants ¿Crees que voy a dejarte morir? ¡Serás sanado y te gustará! ¡Te gustará! ¿¡Me entiendes!?¡Así que no hables sobre morir tan a la ligera en el futuro!" Nunca lo había visto así cuando era joven..._ **   
**_Una vez que se calmó un poco, sonrió y me explicó "Todos te llaman 'El demonio de guerra de Urfair" estuviste luchando y protegiendo a las personas en el campo de batalla y te respeto mucho por eso. Ciertamente, los humanos somo_ ** **_s_ ** **_impotentes y no tenemos tanta fuerza como ustedes las bestias, pero yo también estoy luchando diariamente para salvar la vida de tantas personas como sea posible en este campo de batalla llamado "Ministerio de Salud" ¿Puedes hacer un esfuerzo y continuar luchando?"_ **

**_Su expresión fue memorable. Alexei, estaba tan lleno de dignidad y de confianza que no podía ser considerado una raza humana inferior. Al final salvó la vida de mis subordinados y mi brazo se curó sin secuelas graves. Me disculpé con él por la grosería que cometí al no creer en sus palabras, pero él se disculpó conmigo por golpearme la cara. Obviamente tuve que cambiar mi percepción sobre ellos._ **   
**_Los humanos son ciertamente débiles a comparación de las bestias, pero son fuertes en sentidos mucho más importantes._ **

**_No pude agradecerle a Alexei por cambiar mi mundo, que era arrogante y lleno de prejuicios... Ahora creo que es mi deber proteger a la raza humana."_ **

Y la nota terminó.

**"Claro, hay algunas personas a nuestro alrededor que piensan que los humanos son estúpidos solo porque tienen habilidades físicas más bajas que nosotras las bestias. Es** **molesto".**

**"Somos muy seguros de nosotros mismos y tendemos a sobre estimarnos... Pero los humanos tienen mucha valentía también. Cirilo-sama, Alexei, Chikayuki y sus hijos son fuertes a su modo."**

Da un poco de miedo que todos hablen de lo increíble que es la raza humana de esa manera tan apasionada.

**"¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! Fue una historia maravillosa que muestra claramente la maravilla de la raza humana. Estoy agradecido con Senki por darnos ese informe. Ciertamente, la raza humana es algo muy especial. Son fuertes por dentro, son castos y orgullosos... Incluso** _**son lo suficientemente fuertes** _ _**como para elegir su propia muerte...** _   
**Oh, no, lo siento. He convertido esto en una historia triste otra vez."**

El rey a menudo recuerda a su joven esposo, quién se suicidó hace ya muchos años atrás. Le dijo a la gente del pueblo, a su familia y a sus conocidos más cercanos que había sido gracias a una epidemia extraña que un día solamente decidió azotar Leónidas... _Pero todos saben que no es verdad._  
Es triste, que los humanos que han sido rescatados de ser esclavos sexuales mueran casi siempre por su propia mano... Y sin embargo, Héctor opina que hay que tener mucho coraje para hacerlo así **"Tsuji era el hombre más valiente que conocí."** Dice.

Sí, ciertamente lo era.

**"Pero bueno... En realidad esta reunión es para hablar sobre la muñeca Chika-chan de colección especial que iba a entrar en una nueva fase de producción en masa... Ya lo pospusimos por años y, lo siento. No sé va a poder. Vamos a sacarla del mercado"**

Un grito aterrador se eleva esta vez.

**"¡Realmente lo siento! Había logrado esquivar la mirada de sus esposos por mucho tiempo... Pero Douglas descubrió la muñeca que cambia de traje de baño... La quemó y dijo que iba a hacer lo mismo con cada persona que tuviera esa muñeca. El otro compañero de Chika-chan puede parecer tierno y todo, pero esa vez se transformó en un auténtico demonio. Créanme, hay cosas peores que morir"**

El lugar está lleno de voces que gritan y suspiran, como si ahora fuera la sala de un funeral. _¿Qué puede hacer?_ Ellos no quieren que las personas tengan muñecas que imiten a su esposo.

Todo el lugar estaba destrozado. Una tragedia ciertamente.

Este es un informe nuevo: _**"**_ _ **Trabajo en Leónidas, cerca de la familia real. A menudo me encuentro con quién es el esposo del antiguo rey. El hombre humano que va a darle consejo a su hijo Theodor y a su esposo Hikaru...**_  
 _ **Siempre estuve feliz con que me sonriera a la distancia, pero recientemente eso solo me ha hecho sentir insatisfecho. Sé que esto es una desviación de las reglas del círculo de los amantes humanos, pero no puedo detener mis delirios. ¡Quiero que me toque! ¡Quiero que sonría todavía más! Está bien si me odia y si me regaña por algo que no hice ¡Quiero que sus palabras de odio sean solamente para mí y de ser posible quiero que me pise con ese largo y hermoso pie!**_  
 _ **Por favor, ayuda."**_

Nadie dijo nada. Era... _Ciertamente un informe perturbador_. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminó la consulta, Héctor está seguro de haber visto a una persona HUMANA ponerse de pie con el puño en el aire, y a un hombre extraño que trató de reprimirlo desesperadamente. **¿No es ese Alberto y Cirilo?** Bueno, podía revisar el sistema de seguridad más tarde.

**"¡Esto cerrará la reunión de informe regular del 137º Círculo de Amantes Humanos! ¡Gracias a todos por venir!"**

Según la declaración del rey, parece que las actividades del círculo terminaron hoy de una manera verdaderamente exitosa...

Que miedo _¿Verdad?_


	16. Porque es SU elección

Como miembro de la familia Long, puedo utilizar mi magia para compartir mi vida con alguien más...

Se puede decir que yo y esa persona siempre estamos conectados pero... Ese hombre es... Para decirlo claramente, la palabra que utilizó Yuki cuando hablé con él fue **"Perra".** **_"¡Qué perra es!"_** Dijo. Debe ser es una frase común en Japón.

Pero es muy amable y podría decir que incluso somos buenos amigos... Así es, en realidad soy el _"amigo"_ al que le cuenta con cuantos sujetos se acostó y también, en que parte del gremio trabajan todos ellos.  
Hasta ahora, no he tratado de detenerlo a pesar de que ha sido el blanco constante de palabras, rumores y malas miradas. **Es su vida** después de todo... Supongo que puede hacer lo que se le de la gana con ella ¿O no es verdad?

Hicimos un contrato cuando era un recién nacido porque yo quería hacerlo. Porque estaba triste, porque sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por el pobre Chikayuki que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su bebé... Sui y yo no nos debemos nada el uno al otro. No somos _"compañeros"_ , ni destinados y nuestra magia no hubiera combinado bien si no le hubiese puesto de mi sangre.  
Sus padres son _"compañeros"_ , sus hermanos tienen _"compañeros"_... Tal vez actúa de esa manera porque también quiere encontrar al suyo y yo prometí que lo protegería hasta que lo hiciera ¿Qué más daba en primer lugar?

Estaba pensando seriamente en eso mientras bebía alcohol, un vino que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quemarme la garganta... _Últimamente paso mucho tiempo aquí, en_ _Dragnea_ _._

Dragnea...

Él nació aquí, cuando traje a su mamá a la fuerza para que salvara a mi _**"Compañero terriblemente enamorado de mi hermano mayor."**_ Murió... Y para salvarlo le di una parte de mi alma.  
Su padre me cortó el brazo izquierdo así que siempre que llego a este lugar, me siento incómodo y avergonzado cuando recuerdo el estúpido acto que hice y las terribles cosas que provoqué. No se puede evitar, _este es mi castigo._ Rechacé la oferta de Chikayuki para regenerarlo porque de todas maneras puedo vivir perfectamente bien sin él...

He cambiado, los años me han vuelto una criatura sentimental y blanda que decide volver a Dragnea siempre que siente que finalmente perdió el rumbo. Pienso en mi antiguo amor, en mi antigua vida. Pienso en la familia de mi hermano, hablo con Yuki y veo a mi sobrino mientras bebo y luego me echo a dormir.

Así que, aunque pensé que este sería el caso nuevamente, **un visitante inesperado llegó justo a mi puerta.** Intenté mantener mi mente normal y enfocada, pero ciertamente estaba comenzando a volverme una bruma borrosa.   
Hay dos flujos de magia muy familiares rondando cerca...

Una presencia desconcertante...

**"Gallis, entraré ¿Bueno?"**

Se escuchó una voz familiar junto con el sonido de alguien tocando la madera. Definitivamente es la voz de Yuki... _Pero lo que me sorprendió no fue eso_.  
Cuando se abre la puerta y esta choca contra la pared, aparece también Sui.

Sabía quién era aunque no pudiera verlo.

**"Traje a Sui-kun esta vez".**

_Mierda._

**"Mi bebé está enfermo ¿Está bien si me voy antes y los dejo hablando solos?"**

**"Sí, claro... Gracias Yuki. Cuídate y cuida mucho a tu nuevo bebé".**

**"También cuídate".**

Después de tener una breve conversación, Yuki salió y desapareció casi inmediatamente.

**"Yuki es increíble... Que nivel de magia tan impresionante para un humano ¿No lo crees?"**

Yuki seguramente trajo a Sui aquí usando magia de _transferencia_.   
La transferencia es un poder antiguo, algo que ya se creía perdido. En pocas palabras, es una brujería ridícula que consta en moverse instantáneamente en cuestión de segundos de una distancia distante a otra. _Yuki es la única persona en_ _Dragnea_ _y Leónidas que puede usar la antigua brujería,_ aunque hay algunas zonas que están restringidas para él.

Sui debe querer tratar algo urgente conmigo o de lo contrario no hubiera venido hasta aquí **con él**.

Chikayuki, el padre de Sui, es el mejor amigo de Yuki. Van cada semana a tomar algo al mercado o a pasear por el parque con sus niños... _Sui no parece tolerarlo y trata de no ir al gremio cuando está allí,_ estudiando magia con el señor Parísh.

**"¿Quieres algo?"**

**"Oh, supongo que sí..."**

Sui respondió torpemente sin mirarme ni un segundo. _Parece un gato arisco._

**"¿Puedo ir a tu lado?"**

Aunque generalmente voy con él y me siento cerca sin preguntar sobre ello, el Sui de hoy es claramente extraño y quiero ser cuidadoso.

**"Aquí es donde nací ¿Verdad? En tu casa".**

**"Ya sabes que sí..."**

**"Con mi madre, y mis padres."**

**"Sí... Y luego fuimos a ver a Yuki y a mi hermano también."**

_**"...Siempre tienes que volver el tema a Yuki ¿Verdad?"** _

**"¿Um?"**

Sui susurró esto en voz baja así que en realidad no pude escucharlo. Inmediatamente después de eso, dio un gran suspiro y me vio por primera vez desde que llegó. _Parecía muy serio_ _:_

**"Recientemente fui descubierto por mi hermano Berg mientras me besaba con alguien detrás de un biombo."**

**"Vaya... ¿Lo siento?"**

**"Para nada, resulta que tuvimos una charla bastante interesante y llegué a la conclusión de que estaría bien que me calmara con todo este asunto de los hombres."**

**"... ¿Estás seguro?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Bueno, eres joven y... Eso. Supongo"**

Entonces Sui saca algo del dobladillo de la capa que llevaba como manto. _No pude ocultar mi sorpresa cuando vi lo que salió de ella...._

**"Tú ... ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"**

**"Lo robé del baúl de mi mamá..."**

La razón por la que no pude preguntar otra cosa de inmediato fue porque dudaba de mis oídos...  
No sé por qué o cómo sucedió, ¡Pero obviamente es una brutalidad tener algo tan peligroso como un collar de esclavos aquí! Quiero decir, ¿Por qué guardas algo como eso en el baúl? **¿Para qué te recuerde lo horrible que fue tu vida?**

**"Mira... La cosa es así, si no me das la respuesta que quiero... Te pondré esta cosa hasta que esté satisfecho. No. Seguramente voy a** **ponertela** **de todas maneras."**

**"¿Qué...? Espera.."**

**"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte".**

Sui parecía muy tranquilo mientras arremetía contra mí ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡YO NO HABÍA HECHO NADA POR DIOS! ¿Por qué tiene eso? ¿Sabe al menos lo que hace? Claro que lo sabe, es Sui después de todo.

**"... Sui."**

**"Hace mucho tiempo, ¿Recuerdas que vinieron unas personas de Catalton a intentar secuestrar a mi mamá? Me llevaron a mí en su lugar..."**

**"Oh, por supuesto que lo recuerdo".**

**"En realidad, yo no lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo único que queda en mi memoria es que estaba llorando, encerrado en un lugar oscuro. Sin embargo... Papá me contó que Gallis saltó contra ellos de una forma que nunca antes se había visto. Dijo que era la primera vez que te notaba tan enojado... Todo un dragón. Incluso cuando me lo contaron, nunca pensé que Gallis diera realmente tanto miedo.** **_Todos_ ** **_murmuran_ ** **_que eras un terror_ ** **".**

**"Me enojé bastante, eras un niño Sui... Fuimos atacados por varias personas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te** **lastimaban** **? Estaba... Asustado."**

Y después de ese incidente, Douglas me contó que cuando me llevé a Chikayuki... Gale me había atacado porque se sentía como yo. _Estúpidamente loco. El_ comportamiento de ese hombre en ese momento era natural porque su bestia había sido privada de su amada pareja. Yo fui privado de una parte de mi cuerpo así que, _mi comportamiento tampoco había sido extraño._ Pero Douglas me felicitó. Gale y Chikayuki me agradecieron por recuperar a su precioso hijo y yo, irremediablemente me sentí algo avergonzado por ello.  
 **"Serás un buen compañero."**

No lo éramos, ciertamente.

**"¿Es cierto que Yuki también fue implicado?"**

¿Yuki?

**"Pues... Su bebé era algo pequeño y los enemigos parecían haberlo confundido contigo?**

**"... Entonces es verdad".**

Sui se arrastra lentamente hacía mi. Desde mi lugar, puedo ver perfectamente sus sentimientos inusuales pero de verdad honestos.

**"No lo sabía antes... Y viví por un tiempo pensando que yo era el más importante para tí..."**

Las palabras de Sui solo me hacen crecer un gigantesco signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

**"¿Qué pasa? Definitivamente me estoy perdiendo de algo..."**

**"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir."**

**"¡No lo sé! Apenas puedo pensar correctamente ¿Ok? ¡Soy un dragón, no un humano genio como tú! ¡Maldita sea!"**

**"Te gusta Yuki".**

**"Claro que me gusta... Digo, a veces viene a traerme pescado"**

**"Pescado."** Entonces, Sui se desvaneció de repente sobre el suelo, parecía que se había dado por vencido o algo así... Bueno ¿Que esperaba? Si me miras en el pasado puedes ver que no soy una persona muy inteligente. ¡Todavía siento que mi cuerpo se mueve primero en lugar de esperar las órdenes de mi cabeza!

**"¿Es por eso que viniste aquí?"**

Sui se arrastra otra vez. **"Maldito..."**

**"¿Sui?"**

**"Maldita lagartija."**

**"Está bien, escucha. Compartimos parte del alma pero no somos compañeros. Ya conoces la historia, nosotros no funcionamos así... Ya tuve una mala experiencia amorosa y ahora solamente quiero que seas muy feliz. Feliz de la forma que quieras. No tengo la intención de pedirte nada pero, es cierto que cuando fuiste capturado me moví por una pasión inmensa. Estaba desesperado por tí. Solo por tí."**

Respondí sus palabras con mis sentimientos honestos. Puede sonar como una palabra indecisa, pero nunca había estado tan seguro como esa vez.

**"No soy una persona directa y tampoco soy honesto como mis hermanos. Sé perfectamente bien que no somos compañeros y... Y lo de los hombres del gremio... Lo hice porque creí que me gustaba y porque pensé que estaba bien mientras se sintiera** **bien** **... A todos les gusta que se sienta bien ¿No es verdad?"**

**"Supongo que sí..."**

**"Pero a tí no te importó, ni una sola vez dijiste algo o me** **detuviste** **... O..."**

**"No, claro que me importas... Me importas bastante, Sui. Eres la persona más importante para mí en este país y en cualquier otro país e incluso fuera de este mundo... Entiéndeme, eres tan importante que prefiero que estés bien antes de que yo lo esté".**

Sui se sorprendió tanto que incluso abrió bastante los ojos y comenzó a hacer temblar sus labios. Tal vez... _Finalmente había dicho algo que estaba bien..._  
Y luego pensé que seguía siendo un idiota al descubrir que estaba llorando.

Cuando Sui se acercó y se secó los ojos con las mangas de la ropa, no pude resistirme y terminé por abrazarlo con fuerza.

**"No llores, Sui... No llores."**

**"Te amo..."**

**"Está bien..."**

**"Por mucho tiempo..."**

En silencio, recibo las palabras directamente del corazón de Sui.

La figura de ese humano frente a mí, _tan frágil_ , sería probablemente una sorpresa para aquellos que observan y escuchan el comportamiento normal de este tipo cuando trabaja en el gremio... Pero puedo entender este movimiento emocional ya que es "parte de mi cuerpo."

Este es él.

Sin mentiras, simplemente él.

**"Sui... No siento una pasión arrasadora hacía tí. No te amo... Pero me gustas. Ciertamente, me atraes."**

**"... Vaya ¿Sabes que hice para tener el collar? Solo tuve que entrar una noche a escondidas y tomarlo para poderlo estudiar.**   
**Hace un momento, con tus tontas palabras tiernas, pensé...** **_"Cielos, ya no es necesario"_ ** **pero tal vez lo ocupe todavía..."**

Sui dijo esto, mirando el collar de esclavo que sostenía contra su cuerpo.

**"¿Necesario? Tira esa cosa antes de que te lastimes de gravedad."**

**"¿Y por qué?**

**"Porque ya lo resolvimos. Porque ya hablamos y ya te dije que no me gusta Yuki ¿Por qué me gustaría todavía? Él... Ya sabes, ama a mi hermano, a su familia y todas esas tonterías"**

**"Odio cuando hablas de él. Me da vergüenza decir eso, pero es la verdad..."** Sentí que el cuerpo de Sui se puso rígido, como si sus propias palabras le causaran mucho dolor. **"Eres extrañamente familiar con Yuki desde hace mucho tiempo. Pegajoso. Te la pasas a su lado como si fueras cinta adhesiva en su ropa."**

¿Pegajoso?  
¿Cinta?

Volví a mirar mi memoria para ver qué tipo de actitud había tenido con él en el pasado: Bueno, pensé que podíamos ser _compañeros_... Pero estaba el asunto de haberle dado la mitad de mi vida a Sui y lo abrumador que resultó para mí el saber que mi hermano lo visitaba en sus sueños. _Soy una persona orgullosa, pero tampoco soy cruel._ Es el papá de mis sobrinos.  
Yuki también dice: **"Gallis no piensa demasiado en el espacio personal. Estás muy cerca"** ¿Puede ser culpa de eso también? Si era así, entonces no solo me pasaba con Yuki... Pasaba con Chika y con cualquier otro ser vivo que se me cruzara.

**"Y ese brazo izquierdo... ¿Realmente fue para castigarte por raptar a mi madre o lo dejaste mutilado para que Yuki recordara eternamente lo que fuiste capaz de hacer por él?"**

**"Wo, espera... Este brazo no me importa realmente."**

**"¿¡Y ahora dices que no me amas!? ¿Te atraigo? ¿¡Qué clase de basura es esa!?**

Me duele tanto la cabeza que quiero sostener mi frente con mi mano e irme a la cama. _¿Es que acaso solo me mostré como un hombre malo y desagradable ante él?_ Si es así, quería corregir de inmediato la imagen distorsionada.

**"Escucha bien. Estoy seguro de que tengo un sentimiento especial por Yuki, pero no es un sentimiento romántico, sino un sentimiento de cercanía porque es mi amigo y le tengo mucho respeto. Es así".**

**"... Eso es mentira"**

**"¡Eso es cierto...! Tengo una facilidad inmensa con Yuki pero, creo que lo entendiste mal".**

**"Claro..."**

**"¡Te lo juro! ¡No tengo ningún motivo para decir mentiras! ¿Todavía... puedes creerme?"**

**"... Entiendo. Lo siento... Lo creo".**

Escuché eso y suspiré profundamente otra vez. _¡Gracias a Dios!_

**"Eres parte de mi cuerpo, no puedo engañarte".**

_Le acaricié la cabeza._  
Sui era solo un pequeño humano, pero su actuación fue suficiente para mí. Para que lograra sentir sus vibraciones y el cambio en su humor.

La conexión que tenemos es realmente útil en estas situaciones.

**"Ah... No hay nada lindo en mí. Todos dicen que tengo una personalidad bastante retorcida".**

No sabía si eran palabras para mí o algo que estaba pensando, _pero quería ayudar aunque fuera un poco a aclarar su mente..._

**"No creo que ese sea el caso. Por ejemplo, yo siempre pienso que eres muy lindo".**

**"¿Mis acciones hasta ahora no te parecen asquerosas?"**

**"No... Además, yo no soy nadie para** **juz** **..."**

**"... Bueno, en realidad soy asqueroso y repugnante. Un ser horrible, Gallis...** **_Porque todo este tiempo_ ** **_jugaba a que los otros hombres eran tú._ ** **"**

Vaya...

Sui definitivamente no tiene ninguna disciplina sexual...

**"Pero eso no es lo único. ¿Sabes que hice? He ganado mucha experiencia, tanta que seguramente te daría miedo."**

Cuando lo miré a la cara... Él me empujó fuertemente hacía atrás.

**"Ah... Yo, no quiero jugar"**

**"¿Es enserio? No tenemos que ser compañeros para disfrutarlo."**

No podía ver la expresión de Sui porque estaba empujando su rostro hacia atrás con la mano que todavía me servía. Sin embargo... _Me detuve porque sentí que él había comenzado a temblar._

 **"De acuerdo... Puedes... Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Siempre tuviste ese derecho, Sui.** _ **S**_ _ **olamente tú**_ _ **.**_   
**No quisiera a nadie más."**

**"Gallis ..."**

**"Pero eres un Animus... Y yo no soy tu compañero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando encuentres un Anima? Que me** **atraigas** **y que me ames no va a bastar"**

**"¡Lo rechazaré! ... Bueno, soy un Animus así que puedo tener más de un compañero pero, justo ahora solo tengo un sentimiento: Solo quiero vivir junto a Gallis como "** ** _parte de mi cuerpo_**. **" Como** **"** ** _compañero_** **." Porque yo lo decido así, porque yo te elegí únicamente a tí."**

**"Sui, ¿Serías mi compañero...?"**

**"... Entiendo, no se puede evitar de todas maneras".**

Sui respondió y me dio después un enorme abrazo. Su voz está tan encantada que se puede entender sin utilizar mi poder para leer sus emociones.

**"... Dios, ahora me arrepiento de lo que dije".**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Creo que es lamentable que no tenga este brazo para sostenerte como quiero".**

**"¿Qué pasa con eso?"**

Sui se rie a carcajadas sin preocuparse por nada más. Yo me reí... Porque escuché el corazón de Sui reír también. _Pensé que Sui era cada vez más feliz_ _ahora._

**"** **Huh** **... Bueno, entonces déjame curarlo".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Tengo el poder heredado de mi madre. Le expliqué a él sobre esto, sobre lo que sentía por tí...** _**"Yo soy el único que puede curarlo"** _ **le dije..."**

Me sorprendieron enormemente las palabras de Sui.

No lo esperaba, para ser honesto...

**"Pero esto es ..."**

**"¿No querías abrazarme?"** Sui empujó su frente contra mi pecho **"Te** **curaré** **, así que déjame hacerlo y guarda silencio"** **.**

**"Sui ..."**

**"De verdad te amo."**

Sui me habla en voz baja y pone su mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo perdido... A partir de ahí, una luz suave se desbordó y sentí una misteriosa comodidad fluyendo en todos lados desde la base del miembro cortado. _Es sorprendente que este sea el poder de la técnica de curación de Sui_ porque cuando me di cuenta, la suave luz emitida por su mano desapareció, **y fue mi brazo izquierdo, largo y perdido, lo qu** **e** **ví p** **o** **r primera vez en mucho tiempo.**

**"Intenta moverte"**

**"Oh... ¡Maldición!"**

Como Sui me dijo, moví mi brazo izquierdo tanto como pude. Lo giré, abrí y cerré mis dedos, y repetí esto varias veces más.

**"Aterrador"**

Entonces Sui se abrazó a mi cuello... _Y yo finalmente pude sostenerlo con ambos brazos._  
Lo noté cuando lo sujeté, pero su aliento se había vuelto extremadamente pesado y el color de su tez no era para nada buena.

**"Oye, ¿Estás bien? Escuché que esta técnica de curación usa demasiada de tu propia fuerza".**

**"Bueno... Estoy algo cansado. Pero lo olvido de inmediato cuando recuerdo que finalmente puedes ser mío si hago las cosas bien."**

Lo volví a abrazar con todas mis fuerzas, _y sentí el calor que emanaba constantemente de_ é _l..._

**"Muero por tomarte, Gallis. ¿Puedo hacerlo aunque sea una vez?"**

**"¿... Ah?"**


	17. Porque es MI elección

**"Te diré... Que yo nunca he hecho esto."**

**"¿...Cómo?"**

Inmediatamente después de acostarme con Gallis en su cama, me sorprendió escuchar su voz diciendo justamente algo como eso.

**"Nunca tuve sexo".**

**"Entonces... Sí, entiendo pero... Um. Gallis ha vivido por más de cien años ¿O no? ¿Entonces cómo es que tú...?"**

**"Un dragón es un hombre solitario. Mi raza tiene deseos sexuales simplemente para lograr fines reproductivos...** **_Y es solo si lo deseamos de verdad_ ** **, desde el fondo de nuestro corazón. No solemos cambiar de pareja..."**

Estaba honestamente confundido...

**Tan arrepentido como nunca.**

**"¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Siempre me escuchabas hablar, pero, tú no...** ** _¿Cómo te abrazo entonces?_** **Es... La primera vez que no sé que hacer"** Dije que tenía mucha experiencia, pero ahora me siento nuevamente como si fuera un maldito niño al que Gallis espera tendido, ansioso y con un corazón profundo. **"No, lo entiendo. Vamos a quitarnos la ropa primero".**

Cuando digo eso, Gallis comienza inmediatamente a hacerme caso... Se quita la camisa y también el pantalón utilizando ambas manos. Supuse que ciertamente lo había curado bien y me sentí orgulloso de mi técnica de sanación...  
Sin embargo, cuando traté de quitarme la ropa yo también... _Me sorprendió ver lo que había en la entrepierna de Gallis._

Es... Grande.

Ciertamente es algo que no se puede expresar con palabras simples... Aunque las bestias que habían conectado sus cuerpos conmigo también tenían penes que iban muy de acuerdo con su constitución física.

No era nuevo para mí... **Pero me provocó sentirme avergonzado.** Por lo que hacía ahora y por lo que había logrado hacer sin él... Así no se trata a la persona que dices amar, _pero yo lo había hecho._ Por meses, no solo un par de semanas.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"No pasa nada..."**

Mi voz se volvió rasposa, así que sacudí la cabeza.

**"¿No vas... A quitarte la ropa?".**

**"Sí, espera un minuto"**

Soy un idiota. ¡El más idiota de mis hermanos aunque siempre me llené la boca de palabras diciendo que era el más listo! Llegué a su casa motivado por palabras y celos y ahora... ¿Qué le iba a enseñar? Un cuerpo desordenado con marcas de dientes que obviamente no eran de él.

Cuando lo pensé mejor, al momento siguiente simplemente me detuve.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Te dije que no pasó nada."**

**"¿Te arrepentiste?"**

**"Tal vez..."**

**_"¿Yo no te gusto cómo lo hacen los hombres de tu gremio?"_ **

**"¡Tú eres diferente a los hombres del maldito gremio!"**

No podía decir mucho si él permanecía buscando mi mirada

**"¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?"**

**"... Creo que perdí toda la confianza en mi mismo solo en dos segundos"**

Después de responder esto, _Gallis me atrajo con ambas manos y me abrazó con un tremendo poder._  
La fuerza fue tanta que pensé por un momento que mi columna vertebral estaba rota y que había vuelto mis costillas un saco de polvo.

**"Espera... Gallis."**

**"¿Me tienes miedo?"**

El abrazo es agradable de pronto, pero la voz que cae desde arriba de mi cabeza tiene un tono que yo no conocía en absoluto.

**"... Lo siento. De verdad eres diferente. Tu cuerpo, la forma... Estoy asustado, pero no asustado de tí"**

Me di por vencido y confesé todo tan francamente como pude

**_"... ¿Soy el mejor de todos los hombres hasta ahora?"_ **

El corazón de Gallis parece estar muy feliz, incluso revela una sonrisa enorme que me hace conocer cada uno de sus sentimientos más profundos... Siente que ha ganado en algo, **que les ha ganado a todos** **.** Bueno, supongo que tiene razón.

_Aunque él siempre llevó la ventaja desde el inicio._

No puedo evitar estar adolorido después de ser golpeado una y otra vez por este tipo y sus palabras tan directas. Dije: **"¿No dijiste que no me** **amas** **arrasadoramente** **? Pero si parece que lo haces justo así... Aunque no te estés dando cuenta"**

Para ser honesto, sigue siendo bastante difícil y terriblemente aterrador... _Pero no voy a decirle eso._  
Gallis estaba ansioso por quitarme toda la ropa con sus manos torpes y bastante toscas. Incluso me observó con la mirada llena de humedad.

 **Besé a Gallis por primera vez entonces**. Mientras sus ojos seguían conectados con los míos... Después de todo, parecía cierto que no tenía nada de experiencia en este campo. Ni siquiera para besar.  
Las personas acostumbradas abren los labios y utilizan la lengua. Se llenan de saliva... Él está estático como un pedazo de pared.

Supongo que prefiero este tipo de beso sin experiencia.

Luego, quise besarlo de una manera diferente y lamí los labios de Gallis más lentamente y por todo el contorno... La boca cerrada del dragón se abrió un poco. _Solo un poquito._   
Tan pronto como puse mi lengua en el primer espacio abierto que encontré, Gallis pareció estar más sorprendido que antes... Pero de todas maneras no intentó huir ni hacer algún movimiento extraño. Mi lengua toca un poco de la punta del diente frontal de Gallis, _y entonces se abre con más ganas_. Traté de encontrar su lengua para poner la mía completamente adentro, pero no pude hacerlo así por más que lo quisiera.

**"Oye... Saca la lengua"**

Cuando levanto los labios y susurro esto contra él, _Gallis actua confundido_ _una vez más_... Sin embargo, al besarlo de nuevo y darle tiempo para concentrarse en seguirme la corriente, entonces empuja mi lengua hacia adelante con ayuda de la suya.  
Traté de aprovecharme y enredarme en esa carne grande y gruesa, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era demasiado larga y terminé rindiendome sin siquiera comenzar. En cambio, me moví para invitar a la lengua de Gallis a hacer lo mismo...

Quería que se aventurara y entrara.

**"Bien..."**

No pude evitar abrazar felizmente la cabeza de Gallis y profundizar nuestro primer gran beso.

 **Disfruté de todo** , de la lengua inexperta empapada con el sabor amargo del licor que estaba bebiendo antes de que llegara. De sus movimientos descompensados, de sus manos inquietas... _Esta vez, incluso pudo entrelazar su lengua con la mía._  
El placer que me brindó me estremeció por completo, desde la espalda. Brotó y se asentó en algún lugar de mi estómago.

_Ya no tenía fuerzas de la cintura para abajo._

Me aferro a la cabeza de Gallis al sentir que definitivamente podría colapsar de alguna manera en cualquier momento... Pero el beso que me golpea la boca con una lengua grande y un aliento caliente, _es tan cómodo que parece que me grita que no me pierda nada de lo que está pasando._ Que esté atento.  
Pensé que definitivamente no era bueno actuar así, como un adolescente enamorado... Y entonces Gallis soltó mis labios y envolvió mi cuerpo en sus brazos enormes.

**"¿Estuvo bien? Tal vez fue demasiado... Parece que no puedes resistirlo más".**

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero solo me entierro muchísimo más en el pecho de Gallis mientras tengo pensamientos e impresiones que no puedo lanzar en voz alta para él.

_Nadie me había dado un beso que lograra llenar tanto mi cabeza._

El beso con Gallis fue tan impactante, que todo lo que he experimentado y vivido hasta ahora se siente todavía más como un juego hecho por mi parte imbécil... **Y puedo ver cómo las imágenes que tengo guardadas de esos encuentros se dispersan y desaparecen.**

**"Gallis, quiero más ..."**

Escuché una voz risueña que parecía feliz cuando le supliqué: **"Eres tan lindo cuando pides algo".**


	18. Porque es MI elección 2

Debido al caso de Yuki, siempre estuve convencido de que los sentimientos de Gallis nunca serían completamente para mí... Así que de repente, sentí todavía más pena de mi mismo y terminé frotándome contra su pecho quizá una infinita cantidad de veces.  
_Aspiré profundamente el olor del hombre que me sostenía,_ de su cuerpo, de sus manos cuando me acariciaron las mejillas y me sostuvieron el rostro en lo alto para preguntar:

**"¿Está bien... Hacerte el amor?"**

Puedo sentir que no solo mi cara, sino también todo mi cuerpo se calienta horriblemente por aquella voz temblorosa pronunciada desde el fondo de su corazón. _Un corazón que no puede ocultar la lujuria._

Mi cuerpo está gritando, **yo también quiero hacerle el amor.**

Fui empujado hacia abajo por el gran cuerpo de Gallis... Hay varios deseos en mi interior y todos se han hinchado a la vez hasta impedirme razonar correctamente. Quiero, que sea especial. _Que lo recuerde tanto como seguramente lo haré yo._

**"Gallis, déjame prepararme un poco..."**

**"¿Prepararte?"**

Saco algo del bolsillo delantero de la ropa que me quité... Es un aceite transparente con un aroma floral en una pequeña botella de plástico que siempre está disponible para mí. Después de todo, _yo la fabriqué..._

Lo coloqué en mi dedo y mostré mis piernas bien abiertas frente a él para decir:

**"Mira con atención"**

Me inserté un dedo cubierto con el bálsamo...

**"¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"¿No se ve bien?"**

Dejé que mi dedo, con el fuerte aroma del bálsamo, formara un círculo pequeño en mi interior.  
Mi primer movimiento siempre es hacer que me acostumbre a tener dos dedos y lo siguiente que hago es aumentar a tres para expandirme gradualmente y facilitar que puedan penetrarme... _Me gusta la masturbación,_ porque pienso que es bueno mostrar la manera en la que me preparo antes de que me empiecen a comer.

Ahora no tengo tiempo.

Quiero que me sostenga pronto, **rápidamente.** Y si lo miro a él, entonces la idea de que tampoco puede resistirlo se vuelve más clara para mí... _Me siento deseado._

Parece que se está haciendo más grande y también, que su respiración es todo un caos.

Su erección incrementaba... _¿Qué pasaría si lo metiera todo de inmediato?_ Puede doler, pero estar de esta manera es todavía peor.  
Por lo general, es suficiente con tres dedos, pero esta vez intenté meter los cuatro. Incluso pensé que necesitaba la ayuda de toda mi mano... _Estaba muy excitado_ y mientras respiro, le digo a Gallis que también puede comenzar a meter los suyos.

Hice gotear bálsamo uniformemente en sus dedos, los que son mil veces más gruesos y más largos que los míos... _Y me empujé un poco_ para que viera que estaba bien si comenzaba.

Podía penetrarme.

Estaba bien abrirme.

**"Tienes que hacerlo así ... Como te lo mostré antes..."**

**"Sui... Pero... Voy a..."**

**"No va a pasarme nada... Lo fabriqué para que se sienta bien en Animus... ¿Lo ves? No me duele... Y hará que tu flujo sanguíneo aumente en las partes que se sienten bien para tí también..."**

**"De verdad es la primera vez que... Y yo no..."**

**"De lo contrario, Gallis no puede entrar dentro de mí ¿Quieres que mejor sea así?"**

Gallis todavía estaba perplejo, pero tan pronto como lo amenacé y él se decidió, dejó que su dedo índice entrara.

Siento... _Algo absolutamente estimulante golpeándome._ Puede ser solo la punta pero...

**"Demonios..."**

**"Lo siento, ¿Te dolió?"**

Agarré la mano de Gallis cuando intentó sacar su dedo.

**"Está bien, así que puedes seguir haciéndolo..."**

Le dije esto a Gallis, con una voz suave y de la manera más calmada posible... _Pero la verdad es que no era suficiente para mí_ y me empujé hasta dejar que su dedo llegara lo más lejos posible.  
Aunque estaba bastante acostumbrado a este trato, los dedos de Gallis eran increíbles. ¡Incluso aunque fuera solo uno! No solo era grueso, sino también largo y caliente así que cuando lo insertó hasta la base de su mano, la punta golpeó de inmediato en el punto que me gustaba... **Y me comencé a estremecer.**

Dios mío, era tan bueno...

¡Dios mío!

**"Sui, Sui... Te estás apretando mucho..."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Es... ¿Es normal?"**

**"No voy a explicarte toda la maldita anatomía ahora ¡Solo mueve tu dedo!"**

**"Oh..."**

Las articulaciones de sus dedos rozaron mi interior, una y otra vez... Tantas veces que sentí que incluso había comenzado a alzar la voz.

**"Esta vez, agrega otro dedo..."**

Cuando Gallis asintió sin dudarlo, descubrí que tenía dentro los dedos índice y medio.

**"¡AH...!"**

Sí, definitivamente no puedo contener mi voz debido a la creciente presión dentro de mi trasero. Aunque solo hay dos dedos, todo se vuelve más intenso cuando pienso que verdaderamente es Gallis. **Mi** Gallis... Es quien me está haciendo esto a mí.

**A MÍ ÚNICAMENTE**

JA. Espero que estés escuchando mis jadeos atentamente, Yuki.

Entonces... Me di cuenta de que yo ya no escuchaba a Gallis. Tenía un buen rato sin preguntarme nada y ya ni siquiera murmuraba o gemía al azar.  
Cuando intenté levantarme y miré en dirección a mi acompañante... _Sus ojos estaban nublados._ Mientras repetía una respiración áspera y nasal, el dragón frente a mí, el que ya estaba obedeciendo su instinto y sus ganas, acariciaba su pene con una buena cantidad de bálsamo...

Papá, muchas gracias por no matarlo. **Te amo mucho.**

Iba a decir algo más, unas cuantas instrucciones para que pudiera penetrarme lentamente... Pero Gallis insertó un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlos adentro y afuera sin esperar a que le dijera como.

**"Ah... No... Así no..."**

Los tres dedos que van y vienen dentro de mí a una velocidad impresionante, hacen que me curve y que mi semen se comience a derramar de un modo potente...

**"Oh, ah, Gallis... ¡¡Gallis!!"**

Grité con una voz desordenada, pero no intenté detener sus movimientos porque quería ver que tan lejos pensaba llevar todo este asunto. Es increíble, así que agarré mi pierna con la mano izquierda e intenté acomodarme un poco mejor para él.

**"Gallis... Yo ya me... Ya no quiero tus dedos... Gallis, oye. ¡Gallis!"**

Jadeo y llamo nuevamente el nombre de Gallis hasta que me puede escuchar... Él pareció tragar saliva y luego, abrió mucho los ojos para también dejar de mover los dedos. _Como si hubiera regresado a la razón._

 **"Sui... Lo siento tanto. Lo siento"** Gallis se apresura y retira su mano

Estaba tan estimulado que mi cuerpo reaccionó a esto convulsionando y soltando un fuerte grito.

**"Incluso te hice gritar. Debió** **dolerte** **de verdad. ¿Qué... Qué hago? ¿Le llamo a alguien? ¿Hay alguna medicina para esto?"**

Pienso... Que lo único que creció de él en estos cien años fue su cuerpo. El cerebro dentro de su cabeza evidentemente necesita una buena sacudida. **¿Pero qué más da?**  
Le hice señas para que se aproximara y cuando ya lo tenía de frente, le abracé el cuello muy fuerte y lo mantuve tan unido a mí como necesitaba:

**"Todo esto lo estás haciendo por mí ¿Verdad? No entiendes nada y te da miedo, pero es por mí..."**

Acaricié la cabeza de Gallis... Aunque por alguna razón, los cabellos pelirrojos que parecen nunca haber sido cuidados o remojados en agua, se sienten muy cómodos cuando los toco con las yemas.

Este dragón, es el dueño de un corazón limpio y maravilloso. Es un hombre honesto, recto, que se rige por sus sentimientos. _¡Y esos sentimientos resultaron ser los más hermosos del mundo!_  
Mi padre Douglas me dijo una vez: _**"¿Realmente te gusta? Puedes pensar en él como una masa enorme y amorfa de músculos que solo se mueven por pura inercia."**_ Pero no era solamente eso... No era así.

Besé a Gallis otra vez, como nuestro segundo beso.

Él me estaba rompiendo y construyendo a una manera absolutamente diferente. Aunque no se lo hubiese pedido. Era como si solo con estar allí, frente a mí... _Me estuviera limpiando._  
Después de todo, puede que no sea tan **"Perra"** como dice Yuki.


	19. Porque es MI elección 3

**"** **Gallis** **, ven aquí ..."**

Me acerco a su pene. No sé si es mi imaginación, pero siento que incluso comenzó a crecer un poco más...

**"Sui... ¿Estás realmente bien? Sé que dices que no es posible pero, me preocupa que te vaya a lastimar".**

**"Sí, está bien... No creo que ese sea el caso así que, por favor..."**

Le ruego urgentemente a Gallis, que está comenzando a dudar otra vez.

Según mi experiencia, las bestias dominantes pueden tardar mucho tiempo estando duros y activos. Eyaculando sin tener siquiera un pequeño descanso... _Pero mi pareja es un dragón_ y hoy es la primera vez que vamos a tomarnos. La información que tengo, es igual a cero.

Si no quiere, todos mis preparativos previos se arruinarán.

Estoy impaciente y se me ocurre algo... _Esta es una forma de apelar al instinto de un Anima._ Algo que aprendí y que utilicé varias veces en el pasado.

 **"** **Gallis** **..."** Me arrastro sobre la cama, jadeando el nombre de mi dragón. Extiendo las manos, agarro mi trasero y extiendo mi ano con los dedos.. **"Por favor, ven ... Me haces falta"**

Si le agrego lágrimas, más gemidos y _una cara completa de perrito castigado_ , entonces ¡BAM! Tendría que caer ante mí y comenzar a follarme duro.

**"Sui ..."**

Mirando mi apariencia desnuda, Gallis apretó ambas manos y comenzó a temblar.

_¿Ah?_

Me preguntaba si estaba enojado conmigo. Tal vez no era excitante para él y pensaba que mi figura era desagradable. _Que lo que hacía daba asco_... Fue extraño que de repente sus ojos albergaran una luz feroz.  
Inmediatamente después de eso, mi cuerpo fue atrapado por una fuerza inimaginable. Más brutal y abrumadora de lo que había anticipado en un inicio

Una cosa enorme, un pene como el que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida, me invadió de una sola vez. Fue una estocada profunda. **Solo una...**  
Aguanto la respiración y puedo ver que todo mi cuerpo está rígido en un sentido terrible. No sé si es dolor o una sensación agradable, pero ataca en todos lados. Ni siquiera me queda voz.

A medida que el dolor atraviesa mi pecho, la respiración disminuye gradualmente... Un profundo placer, algo similar a un tsunami, se extiende desde la parte posterior de mi estómago y revienta como si hubiese ocasionado burbujitas en mi sangre. _No pude soportarlo y mi cuerpo tembló en la cama como un pez ahogado_. El miembro que había estado en mí, de repente fue sacado con fuerza... Y sin querer grité desde el fondo de mi garganta:

**"¡¡AAH!!"**

Luego se inserta poderosamente otra vez.

Es una dulce sensación cuando me golpea en el trasero con ambas manos y, cuando lo saca y solo hace que me frote... _Es brillante_. Una auténtica tortura conformada por un auténtico gozo. Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos de inmediato. Era un placer implacable que excedía completamente toda mi tolerancia. Es tan agradable, tan bueno, que ni siquiera puedo pensar y definitivamente ya no puedo seguir respirando. Mi instinto grita que debo hacer que deje de ser doloroso, pero la otra parte de mí no deja de decir que se siente fenomenal justo como es.

**"Dios mío... Ah. ¡Dios mío!"**

Es muy difícil suprimir la voz que se escapa de mis labios... Y los gruñidos sensuales y alegres de Gallis llenan la pequeña cabaña junto con el intenso chirrido de las patas de la cama. _Estaba avergonzado y quería cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos_.   
Este es el resultado de mis acciones, las que despertaron el instinto masculino de Gallis a pesar de que el que debería estar liderando la relación tenía que ser **yo**. Como siempre. Les ponía el collar, los dejaba sin magia y... Les hacía suplicar.

Puedo decir, que la experiencia que fabriqué hasta ahora es inútil, tragada por un torrente infinito de placer que no podía evitar.

Era, **como si fuera mi primera vez.** No sabía nada ni entendía mi cuerpo. Estaba expuesto, con una apariencia desconocida y ante alguien infinitamente superior a mí. A todos.  
Siempre pretendí conocer bien a los Anima... Resultó que no era así.

**"¡** **Gallis** **! ¡** **Gallis** **...!"**

Llamé desesperadamente a Gallis.

Puede que parezca un monstruo ahora, pero no puedo evitar querer que pare... Estoy muy asustado.  
Después de tratar de llamarle, apretando lo mejor que pude... De repente solté mi cuerpo y mis manos y dejé que mi cuerpo que estaba conectado al de Gallis en la cama, colapsara y tuviera un orgasmo inmenso.

Respiré, moví los ojos y miré a Gallis. Él tenía la cara de un hombre que era completamente codicioso, salvaje y atractivo... Mientras recuperaba lentamente la luz de la razón.

**"** **Ga** **...** **Gallis** **..."**

**"Sui, así es Sui. Soy yo..."**

Estaba respirando mal. Con sudor por todo mi cuerpo, temblores, y no podía ocultar mi emoción... _Pero no me gustó que hubiera una señal de arrepentimiento en esa voz._

No te quedes así...

No me veas así.

**Porque este es un acto para confirmar los sentimientos que tenemos los dos.**

Estaba sin aliento y no tenía mucho poder en mi cuerpo... Pero extendí mi brazo hacia Gallis. Cuando él tomó mi mano y me agarró ligeramente, me sentó para envolverme en un intenso abrazo. **Era un gesto suave y muy diferente del anterior.**   
Sentí la temperatura corporal y los latidos del corazón transmitidos desde el grueso pecho de Gallis hasta mi piel.

**"Lo siento ... Sui"**

**"** **Gallis** **... Estoy bien. No me pasó nada..."**

Mientras me calmaba, finalmente pude hablar con él. Abracé a Gallis con mis brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello.

**"Estaba confundido... Quería que te sintieras bien y te lastimé. No quería que estuvieras mal o que te doliera".**

Me encantaron las palabras de Gallis, que pensaba en mi cuerpo mientras cumplía con todos mis deseos. Todavía había dolor en la parte posterior... _Pero pensé, que me gustaría que_ _Gallis_ _me llenara un poco más._ Todavía tenía ganas... No me bastó.

 **"Puta"** es otra palabra que han utilizado algunas de las bestias que han intercambiado su cuerpo conmigo... Lo siento, Gallis. _Pero esta es probablemente mi naturaleza._

**"** **Gallis** **, ¿Puedes hacérmelo una última vez?"**

**"Pero si hacemos eso, tu cuerpo..."**

**"Por favor, no tuve tiempo suficiente para sentir a** **Gallis** **en el pasado, pero ahora conozco a un** **Gallis** **muy caliente y grande. Y lo tengo solamente para mí..."**

Gallis no se esconde de mí y sonríe y _hace una expresión agradable_. Solo mirarlo extiende un cálido sentimiento de felicidad en mi corazón.

 **"Oh, lo entiendo... Pero no vuelvas a hacer nada como lo que hiciste hace un rato, porque en ese momento... Me dolió.** _**Honestamente me dolió.**_ **"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Pensé que todo esté tiempo, estuviste dandole ese tipo de invitación a los chicos del gremio con los que te acostaste en este tiempo. Me sentí enojado. Como si fuera una ira extraña que nunca antes había sentido. Una lanza enterrada, incluso peor que perder mi brazo.**   
**Te quería comer,** _**para que ya nadie pudiera tenerte** _ **"**

Los ojos de Gallis son agresivos... Sin embargo, no hay salvajismo ni un toque que me haga sentir miedo. _La sangre de su instinto me quema y lo consume hasta hacerlo perder la razón_. Además, el deseo de probarme se combina con los otros que ya tiene, y ahora seguramente posee una tremenda sensación de desenfreno que me hace querer gritar.

**"Discúlpame... En serio. No puedo decir que me arrepiento completamente de todo lo que hice porque lo quería hacer. Pero ahora, en el futuro, quiero estar completamente expuesto para** **Gallis** **. Solo para tí"**

**"Sui ..."**

**"Quiero que** **Gallis** **me vea a mí como yo lo voy a ver solo a él... Así que, quiero que me ames como yo te amo".**

Cuando se me borró la paciencia, me alejé y abracé a Gallis. Él hizo lo mismo, _pero más fuerte_... Y en esta posición volvió a penetrarme profundamente. Sosteniendome de la cadera y empujándome hacía arriba y para abajo.

**"¡AAH...!"**

Levantando una ronquera incontrolable, mi espalda se vuelve una gelatina temblorosa una vez más. La punta de Gallis golpea mi entrada y luego alcanza el punto que me encanta.... _Y_ _Gallis_ _empuja y empuja otra vez sin tener descanso._

Es una sensación de descubrimiento.

Me nublé

Gallis empujó mi pared intestinal con fuerza y los órganos internos se me juntaron hasta hacerme pensar que ya había una protuberancia con la forma de su pene al mirar la parte inferior de mi abdomen.  
Sin embargo, solo puedo jadear sacudiendo la cabeza ante la dificultad para respirar y la sensación de que Gallis entra y sale tan vigorosamente

No puedo parar de llorar. _Es demasiado._

Tener sexo sentado cara a cara debería permitirme unirme más a su alma... Pero ahora en lugar de estar mirando sus ojos estoy viendo el cielo. El brazo que nunca me abandona, las caderas violentas que no dejan de moverse y la voz de Gallis que me llama una y otra vez para preguntarme _**¿Estás bien?**_ Me está matando

**"Sui, Sui... Mi Sui."**

Me gusta que esté diciendo eso ahora. **Que soy suyo**. El choque se convierte en una dulce ola que se extiende desde las esquinas de mi cabeza hasta las puntas de mis extremidades... Y mi cuerpo se convulsiona y no puede respirar lo suficientemente bien. Me hace pensar que los nervios de todo mi cuerpo ya no son útiles.

Gallis me tendió suavemente sobre la cama. Tenía la boca abierta por el placer del clímax y el orgasmo y la eyaculación que seguía sintiendo...

**"Sui. ¿Soy el único para tí, verdad? El único ahora. Te amo bastante."**

Gallis me besó mientras susurraba esto... Y así, _tuvimos nuestro tercer beso._


	20. Porque es MI elección 4

De repente me desperté... Y no podía recordar en que parte de todo el proceso fue en la que me desmayé.

Frente a mí estaba la cara dormida de Gallis, descansando tranquilamente mientras sostenía mi brazo como si fuera otra más de las almohadas. Verlo de esta manera, **también es la primera vez para mí.**  
Cuando toqué sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y después, solo bostezó y me miró para decir:

**"Hola."**

**"Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?"**

**"No importa, acabo de dormir mucho"**

¿Lo hizo?

_¿Eso significa que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo?_

Me acuesto cerca de Gallis otra vez y lo beso justo en el medio del pecho. Entonces comienza a reír como si le hubiera ocasionado cosquillas.

**"Esta parte me gusta".**

**"Ya sabes, cuando los dragones hacen un contrato para dar la mitad de su vida a alguien más, esta esfera de dragón absorbe la sangre".**

**"Entiendo..."**

**"Entonces, cuando firmé un contrato contigo, tu pequeña mano de recién nacido tocó justo aquí, me dio sangre y así nos convertimos en esto.** _**Tienes la mitad de mi alma.** _   
**Todavía recuerdo que cuando lo hiciste, sentí una cosa extraña y cálida fluyendo."**

Ciertamente no puede ser posible. Ya investigué a los dragones, los analicé y les hice pruebas específicas en mi laboratorio así que puedo decir honestamente que es imposible sentir algo cálido desde la esfera porque no es un órgano sensorial...  
Sin embargo, si me dice eso mientras me mira a los ojos con un brillo de amor honesto, _solo me queda creer en la historia._

**"Es porque sentiste mi alma"**

**"¿Tu alma?"**

Aunque acababa de nacer en este mundo, Gallis firmó un contrato conmigo, tratando de consolidar mi vida que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Debido a que mi alma y la alma de Gallis estaban realmente conectadas ahora, entonces es lo único que pudo haber sentido. **Yo siempre soy consciente de la suya**

**"No tengo memoria de ese momento... Pero estoy seguro de que aunque acababa de nacer, la calidez del alma de Gallis se conectó conmigo de inmediato. Siempre, me llenas de mucho amor. Estoy seguro de que esa vez fue igual."**

**"... ¿Es así?"**

_Las lágrimas se derramaron repentinamente de mis ojos_. Intenté apretar los párpados y abrazarme al cuello de Gallis para calmarme, pero todo eso fue inútil...

**"¿Qué ocurre?"**

**"Nada..."**

Las lágrimas se desbordan sin mi permiso, igual a que si estuviera muy triste. Lloré en silencio, mientras sostenía a Gallis y él me abrazaba suavemente sin preguntar ni decir nada.

**"Sui... Eres parte de mi cuerpo, pero esto puede eliminarse todavía si lo quieres así. Puedes ser libre y vivir sin depender de mi alma... O seguir enlazado, justo como hasta ahora."**

**"¿Por qué... dejaría de estar enlazado a tí?"**

**"¿Es realmente lo que quieres? Podemos estar juntos, como pareja... Sin necesidad del contrato. Tus hermanos y tus padres seguramente vivirán más tiempo que otros seres humanos, pero nosotros, los dragones, viviremos mucho más allá de eso... ¿Qué harás? ¿Estás listo para despedirte de la gente que amas y verlos morir?"**

**"Estoy listo para eso. Por supuesto... Hablé con mis padres y con mi madre, ellos tienen una promesa igual de extraña y, al final toda mi gente preciosa morirá antes que yo. Ciertamente es difícil y triste... Pero ¿Dejar a Gallis? De verdad, no quiero. No puedo dejarte."**

**"Sui..."**

**"Por favor, se parte de mi cuerpo aunque no puedas ser mi compañero."**

**"...Entiendo entonces."**

Gallis pone sus colmillos en mi dedo y dice palabras que no puedo escuchar mientras vierte la sangre que se derrama de su boca contra su pecho. **Yo también siento calor.** Justo como dijo.

**"... Ahora tú y yo, estamos compartiendo el mismo destino."**

**"Todo pasó tan rápido... Tuvimos sexo y ahora hacemos esto. No debimos... ¿No debimos ir a tomar un café antes?"**

Gallis se ríe de mis palabras, sin embargo yo solo me aferro a él mientras continúo llorando. Las lágrimas se desbordan una tras otra como si mi alma extrañamente feliz no supiera que más hacer para demostrarlo.

Como científico, tengo la prioridad de tratar de descubrir la verdad de las cosas apegándome a fenómenos que puedo cuantificar y observar para sacar una hipótesis adecuada. Sin embargo, _sentí que no era necesario investigar demasiado la causa de este descontrolado llanto._  
Porque... Mientras lloraba, tenía la sensación de que mi Gallis, era tan amable e irresistible que no podía evitar llenarme de sentimientos hermosos...

Hasta desbordarme.


	21. Odio y expiación

**Kashiwakan** **, Catalton**

Esta habitación, que solo está decorada con una cama simple y un escritorio, tiene un sonido obsceno y la voz jadeante de un hombre.

 _El cliente de hoy es una bestia zorro_.

Incluso el dolor de ser insertado sin preparación ya no es una sensación que me preocupe y mi cuerpo, el que ya fue entrenado para traicionar a mi cerebro, reemplaza el intenso dibujo de agonía con mucho placer.  
 _Una voz ronca se escapa de mi garganta_ , incluso si no sale correctamente debido a la maldición.

El cliente, que vertió mucho de él en mí, finalmente parece estar satisfecho:

**"Las tribus humanas todavía son pequeñas y difíciles de encontrar pero ¿En serio? ¿Tienes que ser tan** **putamente** **caro?"**

La pierna fea del hombre se clava en mi vientre y en mi cara. La violencia de los clientes cuando pierden el ánimo en mí es una práctica común, _pero no por eso me resulta más familiar._  
Me pateó muchas veces y vomité muchas veces también. Luego, finalmente perdí el conocimiento...

Cuando desperté, el cliente ya se había ido.

Después de un tiempo, los esclavos cuidadores entran a la habitación y limpian mi cuerpo a detalle. No puedo caminar decentemente porque los tendones de la pierna izquierda y derecha ya fueron completamente cortados y tengo que llegar al baño a gatas.  
No olvido nunca el momento de cuando me mutilaron los tendones. No puedo... **Dejar atrás absolutamente nada de mis días aquí.**

Cuando miré por la ventana, estaba lloviendo.

Odio los días lluviosos.

Fue en un día lluvioso cuando mi pueblo fue atacado. Nosotros, que vivíamos en paz, fuimos repentinamente humillados por grupos armados y arrojados a la venta sexual sin entender que pasaba. El paradero de mi padre, un vendedor de fruta, de mi madre y de mis hermanos, es incierto para mí...  
Me acostumbré a trabajar todos los días como esclavo sexual, pero el destino y la seguridad de mi familia siempre arrojan una sombra oscura en mi corazón. Quiero que estén bien, necesito que estén bien... _Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que deje de pensarlo._

Hablando de eso, estaba lloviendo también cuando trajeron a mi amigo. No nos conocemos en realidad, pero tenemos mucha empatía el uno con el otro. Un niño humano, apreciado por tener los ojos negros y el cabello negro. Las bestias lo amaron de inmediato y se lo llevaron todos los días sin darle un descanso. Quería ayudarlo, como compatriota humano y porque su figura... De alguna manera me recordaba a la de mi hermano pequeño.

No tenía ese poder, claramente.

La razón por la que he sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo es porque me llevaron siendo un adulto, alto y crecido, sin ternura... No había tanta demanda para un humano con mis facciones pero ese niño, sin embargo, evoca los instintos más salvajes de las bestias. Los hace pagar sumas exageradas de dinero solamente para que puedan penetrarle por unos miseros segundos.

El niño no tuvo suerte, supongo.

Estaba lloviendo el día que llegó, y estaba lloviendo cuando fue descartado.

Al verlo ser sujetado del cabello como una simple cosa, me asusté tanto que ya no pude dormir esa noche. Tampoco la siguiente.  
Aunque no contribuía tanto a las ventas de la tienda, seguí siendo utilizado en exceso y reducido a nada una y otra vez...

Y otra vez...

_Y pasaron los meses hasta que un cliente vino el día de hoy._

Incluso si es una bestia, su físico es mucho más bajo que el de las otras muchas razas que han venido por mí. No hay duda de que es un hombre cuya vida fue difícil todos los días y se nota que pelea mucho... Tiene una cicatriz profunda en el ojo izquierdo. Los labios y las expresiones ásperas de su rostro enfatizan su tremenda fuerza.  
Estoy seguro de que es apenas unos años mayor que yo.

¿Es un aventurero? Lleva armadura y espadas. No, podría ser un caballero.

 **No hay caballería en este país.** Los caballeros que se supone que protegen el país en las mañanas, son los que nos utilizan como juguetes por la noche.

El hombre no se mueve del lugar, mirándome de un modo absolutamente incómodo...  
Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver las orejas felinas sobre su cabello corto. Rayas negras y pelo casi naranja.

Seguramente este tipo es un tigre.

Las grandes bestias tienen un fuerte deseo sexual y sobre todo, **muchísima fuerza.** Son extremadamente difíciles cuando se agitan dentro de tí durante las noches. Te producen un terrible dolor y te perforan solo porque tienen ganas de hacerlo.  
Suspiro ligeramente, inclino la cabeza y espero el momento en que quiera abalanzarse sobre mí. El hombre se quitó la espada sin decir nada y comenzó a desnudarse casi con demasiada lentitud... Cuando estuvo libre de su pantalón y de su camiseta, algo brilló en el borde de sus ojos. **El hombre se convirtió en un tigre gigante.**

Esto es lo peor. No hay nada más difícil que ser violado por una bestia de ese tamaño... _Pero no hay escapatoria para mí porque en todos estos años nunca la hubo._  
Este tigre seguramente querrá estar dentro de mí toda la noche. Me desgarrará con sus uñas y comenzará a morderme por todas partes... Agarrando las sábanas sin poder proteger completamente mi cuerpo tembloroso, soporté el miedo que me ocasionó que ese tigre se acercara.

**"Tú ... ¿Qué le pasó a tus pies?"**

El tigre... Por alguna razón parecía estar demasiado sorprendido del tamaño de las cicatrices en mis piernas. Al subirse a la cama, respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos para esperar lo que se venía... _Pero él solo se acostó a mi lado._

**"No te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero dormir."**

El tigre cerró los ojos igual que yo... Pero a diferencia de mí, _él se quedó así todo este tiempo._ Si no quiere hacer nada ¿Por qué vino a este lugar en primer lugar?  
 **Soy un humano.** Un esclavo de la noche hasta la mañana y de la mañana hasta que llega la tarde... Pero esta bestia solo se durmió y me dejó descansar.

Un hombre y un esclavo, acurrucados juntos en una cama angosta... _¿Qué demonios está planeando?_

Ese día, tuve un sueño muy estable. Un sueño de los días en que era feliz, cuando pasaba tiempo con mi familia en mi amado pueblo.


	22. Odio y expiación 2

Curiosamente, el hombre a menudo viene aquí a comprarme. Me ve, se desnuda, se vuelve un tigre y solo va a acurrucarse junto a mí para dormir.

Como era de esperar, _comencé a sospechar completamente del comportamiento de ese hombre_. Tal vez era una trampa, tal vez le habían dicho que me investigara ¿Quién querría investigarme? ¿Los mismos que atacaron a mi aldea? Pero... Siempre parecía ser muy amable conmigo. Un gato cansado que era feliz estando en mi cama.  
No hay bestias que sean gentiles con las personas que compran y eso me hace actuar de un modo bastante cauteloso... Pero, también es cierto que este tipo volvió las cosas más fáciles para mí recientemente.

_Es bueno no estar herido de vez en cuando._

Acaricié su espalda. El tigre estaba dormido con las piernas extendidas y las uñas de fuera... Su pelaje era suave y muy cómodo. El hombre estaba roncando estruendosamente, una y otra vez pero, después de un rato, se estremeció con mis toques y se calmó.

 ** _"Perdóname"_** Me dijo esa vez...

Y medio año después, _realmente comencé a perdonarlo._.. Pero no puedo hablar con él porque soy un hombre silencioso que es víctima de una maldición de esclavo. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, él llegaba y se acurrucaba convertido en un tigre. Me mostraba su vientre, porque le gustaba que lo rascara justo allí.

Fue algo frecuente. _Un momento muy importante para mí._

Por supuesto, los días en que el hombre no venía yo era comprado y violado por los mismos clientes de dormir. Como pasaba antes... Pero cuando pensaba que después vendría el descanso al estar otra noche con el tigre, entonces lograba dar lo mejor de mí y no me derrumbaba tan fácilmente.

Un día, de repente unos hombres armados entraron a la tienda. Recordé el momento en que mi pueblo fue atacado por las bestias y solo se me ocurrió arrastrarme a la esquina de la habitación y cubrirme todo el cuerpo con los brazos, en un intento por protegerme aunque fuera solo un poco.  
 _Era el tigre_ , el mismo tigre que siempre venía conmigo para dormir. Me sacó del lugar en sus brazos, todo envuelto en sábanas y con su abrigo encima...

La escena que ví en el camino fue la de un empleado de la tienda siendo golpeado por el mismo grupo armado y, a los esclavos... Siendo conducidos fuera de la tienda, uno tras otro para ponerlos dentro de un enorme carruaje negro. Me preguntaba todo el tiempo _¿Dónde van a llevarme?_ pero por alguna razón estaba excluido, solo, todo tapado y con un hombre junto a mí.

Estaba... _Asustado._

Pero por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que no me haría daño.


	23. Odio y expiación 3

_Me llevaron dentro de una mansión que estaba repleta de gente gato._ Había un hombre con el pelo de color similar al del tigre y, aunque era ligeramente más delgado que él, también utilizaba una armadura y parecía tener un amplio conocimiento militar.

 _Entonces me di cuenta de que mi suposición inicial había sido verdadera._ Eran caballeros pertenecientes a un gremio selecto que pensaba que la familia real de este país había cambiado completamente de creencias. Y, después de investigar sobre el negocio de la esclavitud, la trata y la prostitución, buscaron a las víctimas y vieron la manera de ponerlos a todos en libertad.  
Los comerciantes involucrados en el tráfico ilegal y la caza de esclavos, sus afiliados e incluso la nobleza del país, seguramente serían cruelmente castigados cuando todo terminara.

Soy uno de los pocos seres humanos que los Caballeros están protegiendo por el momento. El tigre... **¡El tigre siempre fue uno de ellos y no me lo dijo en absoluto!**  
La felicidad fue reemplazada por los recuerdos de meses atrás. Por la visión de mi cuerpo, tumbado para ser violado en grupo por los hombres que dijeron ser caballeros también. _Mi cuerpo tembló terriblemente._

**"Oye, no tienes que tener miedo. Creo que está bien que no puedas confiar en las bestias, pero tienes que creer en mí..."**

Si el hombre frente a mí me lo dice... Entonces posiblemente no tenga más opción que hacerle caso.  
 _El tigre me cuidó todo este tiempo_ , incluso ahora que no podía caminar y tenía mucho frío.

Al día siguiente trajeron al señor de la mansión, quién era mi dueño, y se canceló el contrato de esclavo definitivamente. Mi voz sonó fuerte, clara y normal... _Por primera vez en varios años._ Estaba un poco confundido, pero pronto me acostumbré a los cambios que había tenido debido a la madurez.

**"Hablando de eso, todavía no nos presentamos. Soy el 4to Caballero General de la orden del gremio. Ernesto, de la tribu de los gatos."**

**"Yo... Me llamo Wilfredo... Soy de una raza humana que... Yo solía vivir en el pueblo de Wyatt en las afueras del bosque.** **Um** **... ¿Saben algo de mis padres y de mis hermanos? Ellos, todos estábamos en casa pero... Solamente me llevaron a mí así que..."**

Cuando dije el nombre del pueblo, las dos personas frente a mí parecieron ponerse algo incómodas.

**"Lo siento, pero aún no sabemos nada. ¿Tu familia es toda humana?"**

**"Mi madre y mis hermanos eran humanos. Mi padre era un perro".**

**"Oh ... Haré lo mejor que pueda para sacar información al respecto. Tal vez debemos enfocarnos más en tí ahora ¿Tienes algún amigo o conocido que podamos contactar? ¿Algún lugar al que puedas ir? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

Qué voy a hacer...

¿Quizá creen que puedo vivir libremente ahora?

Sin embargo, supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer una vez que me dí cuenta de que nadie sabía el paradero de mi familia: _**Voy a terminar con esta vida yo mismo.**_ Si no hago esto, tampoco podré escapar de la terrible maldición que tiene mi cuerpo. ¡Lo he decidido desde que escuché de unas bestias la manera de resolver el contrato de esclavo sexual!

 ** _"Muero por dejar a mi hijo en tu vientre."_** Me decían.

**"Puedes vivir en Catalton pero... Leónidas, que se ha convertido en un aliado, ha hablado sobre nuevas normas y leyes políticas para proteger a los humanos que fueron víctimas de abuso. Tus pies... Teniendo en cuenta esta terrible situación, alguien puede ayudarte a curar eso. Tal vez, incluso puedas caminar de nuevo".**

**"Bueno... Lo pensaré un poco."**

No me importó nada de eso. Curarme, ir a Leónidas... ¡Solo quería saber dónde estaba mi familia! Si me dijeran simplemente que están muertos, entonces podría correr, perderme por allí y rendirme finalmente pero, así... ¡Mi madre y mis hermanos son humanos y tengo miedo de que estén en la misma posición en la que estaba yo!

**"Oh, puedes pensarlo despacio. Mientras tanto, déjanos ayudarte ¿Está bien?"**

Ayudarme...

Incluso me reí de que la palabra **_"Ayuda"_** saliera de la boca de la bestia. Pero acepté, al menos por un tiempo. Unos días, en lo que lograba ordenar las ideas de mi cabeza...

Y luego, _el hombre tigre me cargó otra vez._

**"Mi nombre es Randolph ¿Crees que puedas recordarlo?"**

No estoy seguro de por qué los _Caballeros_ me están cuidando de esta manera ¿Por qué estuvo este hombre conmigo en Kashiwakan? Este tipo... Me distrae terriblemente cuando veo su cara y un único ojo se abre en mi dirección. _Es tan extraño_ _._

Esa noche, _tuve un sueño con la tienda en la que estaba._ No quiero recordar esos días en los que era penetrado y golpeado por las bestias todos los días sin parar ¡¡Me sentía tan sucio!! Tan poca cosa... Randolph estuvo de mi lado todo este tiempo y dejó que desatara algo de mi estúpida irá en él hasta que quedaba satisfecho y finalmente me calmaba. Podría haberlo corrido o golpeado pero, _también quería que me consolara y que me abrazara con fuerza._  
 **Le pedí a Randolph que durmiera conmigo en forma de tigre**. Randolph no dijo nada, no me cuestionó y se convirtió en una bestia para entrar en mi cama y confortarme hasta que me quedaba dormido. Los siguientes días, despertaba con él sosteniendome y pegando mi cabeza amablemente contra su pecho. _Con sus dedos bajo mi cabello y su boca en mi frente..._

Misteriosamente, siempre dormía tan bien con él que... Comencé a ser consciente de la posibilidad de que ambos fuéramos "Compañeros".   
Pero claro, eso era algo que nunca podría admitir tan a la ligera.


	24. Odio y expiación 4

Mirando por la ventana, _descubrí que estaba lloviendo una vez más._

Odio la lluvia...

Esa noche, me dijeron que Randolph quería hablar conmigo y, por alguna razón, Ernesto me tomó entre sus brazos y me acompañó silenciosamente durante todo el camino. **Fuimos en dirección a la habitación del tigre.** Dentro, Randolph vierte un vino ambarino en un vaso largo y lo bebe casi de un solo golpe.

**_"Tengo que hablar contigo"_ **

Randolph lo dijo de inmediato. Él... N _unca había puesto un tono como ese._

**"... ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Tu aldea no fue atacada por comerciantes de esclavos."**

**"¿Qué... Quieres decir?"**

**"No había ningún comerciante... Y casi todo lo que te hemos dicho hasta ahora es una mentira. Fueron los Caballeros de este país los que atacaron tu aldea. Y yo estuve allí.**   
**_Yo fuí quién apuntó con mi espada a tu familia_ ** **".**

Incluso si entendía esas palabras, no podía encontrar el significado... ¿No fuimos cazados por...? ¿Entonces qué...?

**"No... Espera. Te lo dijimos, ¡Era cierto eso! ¡El gobierno de Catalton es una basura! Ellos nos dieron esa orden, te juro que yo no..."**

**"Randolph, cállate"**

Ernesto estaba enojado con Randolph. Puedo ver cómo la sangre de su cuerpo le llega a la cabeza...

_El temblor de mis manos no se quiere detener._

**"Esa era nuestra misión. Un trabajo. Creo que es inapropiado que te disculpes por algo como eso.**   
**Ah... Mira niño, así nos entrenaron."**

Estas bestias frente a mí... Dejaron a mi familia y a mí abandonados en un maldito infierno.

¿Perdonar?

¿Su trabajo?

¿Se están disculpando conmigo? 

Todo este tiempo, solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que mi enemigo supiera el infierno que había probado y, ahora...

**"Wilfredo... Por favor..."**

**"... ¿Qué fue... Lo que les hicimos a las bestias? ¿¡¡Qué fue lo que les hicimos!!? ¡¡Queríamos una vida pacífica!! ¡¡Trabajábamos, éramos buenas personas!! ¿¡Por qué mis padres, hermanos y aldeanos fueron tratados así!? ¿¡Por qué yo tuve que pasar por todo eso!? ¿¡Saben qué pasó conmigo!? ¿¡Lo qué me hicieron!? ¡Déjame decirte qué tipo de cosas tuve que hacer! ... ¡¡Me castigaron, me golpearon, me pisaron y me violaron tanto como se les antojó!! ¡Ya no era un humano estando allí! ¡Me volví un juguete para satisfacer el deseo de varias noches! ¡¡Era violado, por dos personas al mismo tiempo!! Y... Y ellos... usaron todas las herramientas que tenían a la mano. Me decían... Que era divertido cuando lloraba y... También me amenazaron con una espada mientras me violaban y... ¡¡Me asusté mucho...!! ¡Lo suficiente como para querer morir! Y lloraba, pero eso solo causaba más heridas! ¡¡¡Eran heridas y heridas y heridas!!!"**

**"Wilfredo... Wil..."**

**"¡¡¡Cállate!!!"**

_Sentí náuseas._

Les tiré los vasos y el licor pero ni siquiera intentaron evitarlos. El odio creció cada vez más cuando vi a ese hombre, escuchando mi voz destrozada ¡Viéndome llorar sin cambiar su expresión!

**"Ustedes me preguntaron que es lo que voy a hacer después... No tengo opciones ¿No saben lo qué te hace la maldición del esclavo sexual? ¡Tengo que tener un hijo de una bestia! ¿Cómo podría? ¿¿A quién le gustaría tener al hijo de una bestia?? ¡Siento asco solo de pensar en embarazarme de una maldita bestia como ustedes!"**

Tanto Randolph como Ernesto permanecieron en silencio.

**"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿¡Qué van a hacer ustedes!? ¡Devuélveme a mi familia! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Dame al padre que era duro pero cálido! ¡Dame a mi madre que era gentil! ¡Dame a mis hermanitos! Por favor, ¡¡¡** **Devuélvemelos** **ahora!!!"**

Después de mis palabras, _Randolph sacó la daga de su cintura y la arrojó frente a mí._

**"Tienes derecho a la venganza. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¡Vamos, toma eso y ven contra nosotros si eso te hace sentir mejor! Me lo merezco, sé que me lo merezco..."**

**"¡Randolph! ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"Cállate, Ernesto"**

¿Qué está diciendo ese idiota _¡¡Claramente deseo matarlos a los dos!!_

Me incliné torpemente... Tomé la daga y la saqué de la vaina. La cuchilla no era tan larga y estaba dispuesta de forma nítida. Reflejaba la luz perfectamente...

**"Bueno, ¿No estás** **malinterpretando** **sus palabras un poco? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar? Tu familia no volverá a casa aunque nos mates, ni tu amigo, o tus tendones...¿Crees que los recuerdos se irán con la venganza? ¿Crees que Wilfredo dejará de ser tu compañero simplemente porque sostienes una estúpida daga?"**

Compañero...

**"Jajaja... Los Anima siempre están obsesionados con la idea de los compañeros ¿No es verdad? ¿Venías a mi cama por eso? ¿Me trajiste aquí por eso? Bueno, gracias.... Randolph, mi precioso "compañero". Gracias por mandar al infierno a toda mi familia, por destrozarme tan profundamente como pudiste, y por mandarme con ellos también."**

_Entonces clavé la daga en mi pecho hasta que cortó mi carne y llegó a la raíz de mis huesos._

Por eso odio los días lluviosos. Todo lo malo pasa conmigo en los días lluviosos...  
Papá, mamá, Marx, Theo... Seguramente ahora están muy enojados conmigo pero, por favor, perdónenme... **Solo encontré esta manera.**


	25. Odio y expiación, segunda parte 1

Para ser claros, este país está podrido y yo soy un pecador oculto bajo la imagen de un caballero comandante.

Es solo apariencia.

Hoy, por ejemplo, me llevaron por la fuerza a un prostíbulo para poder entretenerme después de lo que se consideraba una "Larga y exitosa misión." Odio la esclavitud pero no puedo darme aires de santo. Conozco lo que se está destrozando dentro del país y tengo un pasado que nunca podré perdonar... ¿Qué se puede hacer con eso?

Cuando entré, como no deseaba tocar al esclavo, pedí prestada su cama y le dije que me dejara dormir. _El joven humano esperaba en un rincón_... Sus ojos son castaños al igual que su cabello, tenía un buen físico para tratarse de alguien que pertenecía a la raza humana y...

Sentía, _que lo conocía._

Mis pecados se arrastran por todo mi cuerpo. Fingí estar tranquilo, logré quitarme la ropa y me transformé en una bestia. Ya que el joven no intentó moverse, pude llegar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para descubrir que tenía unas terribles y escandalosas cicatrices en las piernas. _Parece que le cortaron los tendones._

Gruñí.

Estaba enojado con aquellos que realizaron este escandaloso acto pero no sentía que tuviera el derecho a decir algo importante sobre esto. Me fuí a dormir e intenté no pensar más en la extraña situación... _**Pero comencé a soñar**_. En ese sueño, descubrí cuando fue que ví por primera vez a este joven humano: Me ordenaron capturar a unos bandidos en base a la información de que el pueblo donde estaban escondidos era un lugar de lo más bajo. El pueblo era llamado _Wyatt_ , en lo profundo de las montañas que estaban al norte de Catalton. No tenía motivos para no creer en el informe así que conduje a las tropas a la aldea, la rodeé y la aplasté casi sin esfuerzo. Pero, extrañamente, _los bandidos no mostraron resistencia alguna._ En la casa en la que irrumpí estaba un perro y unos humanos que parecían ser su compañero y sus niños. Cuando giré mi espada, sus ojos se convirtieron en desesperación y resignación y dejaron que nos los lleváramos sin pelear... No, **solo uno de ellos estaba enojado**. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo. ¡Sus ojos y sus expresiones faciales se quedaron grabados en mi mente por varios días y un sin fin de noches! Todavía no desaparecen de mi cabeza. En este punto, sé que debería haber notado que algo andaba mal. Estaban completamente indefensos, no parecía una aldea de bandidos, los habitantes no tenían armas y no se resistieron en absoluto. Los aldeanos eran humanos...

Cuando terminó la misión y se compiló el informe, un amigo me trajo la información que finalmente me llevaría a la desesperación. A falta de esclavos sexuales humanos, los traficantes de esclavos apelaron la ayuda de la realeza y ellos, obviamente, le ordenaron a los caballeros que secuestraran humanos para dárselos a ellos...   
La familia real recibe dinero de los traficantes de humanos, eso todos lo sabían. Nos vendieron la idea de que una aldea donde vivían muchos humanos era una aldea donde estaban varios ladrones. En otras palabras, _he capturado y esclavizado a personas que son completamente inocentes._

En el momento en que lo leí, sentí primero que todo era mentira y después, que todo lo que había acumulado me azotaba la espalda.

Pero yo no era el importante.

Corrí, tratando de liberar a tantas personas como pudiera en el camino... Pero era algo imposible. El hecho de que hubiéramos tomado el control de una aldea de humanos había sido borrado del mapa. Sin la ayuda del estado y sin poder alguno en mí, no podía hacer nada mejor por ellos, mucho menos ayudarlos a todos.

En mi sueño, los ojos desesperados de los aldeanos me miraban como si quisieran matarme.

_Entonces me desperté._

Es un escenario que se repite una y otra vez durante las noches... Pero de todas maneras no sabía si podía catalogarlo como una pesadilla o un mero castigo. Y ahora estaba seguro, de que el joven que dormía a mi lado era el mismo que me miró con ojos de odio en ese momento.  
Todos sabían que los humanos eran los mejores para ser esclavos sexuales y yo, no podía hacer nada más que recordar, arrepentirme y ahogarme constantemente en mi miseria. **¡Ya no sabía de qué otra manera** **actuar** **!**


	26. Odio y expiación, segunda parte. 2

Desde entonces, ha habido innumerables problemas de Catalton con Leónidas y de Catalton con autoridades locales que sabían la verdad sobre nuestras acciones. Algunos hombres dejaron a los Caballeros y abandonaron el país... _Pero yo no me fui._ Acepté quedarme para reparar mis daños pasados trabajando en un escuadrón especial.

Una serie de palabras de disgusto y desprecio impresionante fueron dadas a mí de boca de antiguos amigos que habían decidido darse a la fuga. Yo, todavía tenía algo que hacer. **Algo importante.**  
Quería tener el poder de redimirme y nunca más ser la causa de una tragedia. Con suerte, quería encontrar a aquellos que arrojé al infierno y olvidarme de todo lo pasado... Pero fue difícil incluso así.

Fue entonces, cuando el quinto príncipe nacido de la familia real, _que era el único que parecía pensar lógicamente_ , se convirtió en mi más grande esperanza. Prometí cooperar con el quinto príncipe porque odiaba la esclavitud y hablaba siempre de que quería guiar a este país en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, el poder del quinto príncipe en el palacio era una cosa bastante débil... Estaba dispuesto a comunicarme con Leónidas, con los príncipes, con el rey, con quién pudiera e hiciera falta. Me dediqué a investigar todo tipo de injusticias burocráticas, de nobles y de gente con puestos altos. En otras palabras, fuí un vendedor de información. Cómo un espía.

A partir del día en que lo volví a ver, la culpa me aplastó y me dirigió hacía ese camino. Quería liberarlo de la esclavitud para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo pero, aunque tratara y tratara, el dueño de los prostitutos no quería soltar a los que consideraba sus más valiosos esclavos sexuales humanos.

A menudo soñaba con lo que sucedió ese día pero, cuando comencé a dormir a su lado, la frecuencia de esos sueños solamente aumentó. **El** **perpetrador** **está durmiendo al lado de la víctima.** Es tan estúpido que obviamente es natural que me esté volviendo loco.  
Sin embargo, un día me abrazó y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda... No estoy calificado para sentirme feliz, _pero lo estaba completamente_. No sé por qué, pero no sueño en nada malo cuando me acaricia con sus pequeños dedos y respira su aroma justo en la punta de mi nariz.

De esta manera, las interacciones con él continuaron por mucho tiempo más... Pero nunca llegamos a nada importante. Ya que él no hablaba, yo tampoco intenté hacerlo. _Supuse, que así estaba bien._


	27. Odio y expiación, segunda parte. 3

Un día, finalmente llegó la oportunidad de poner al quinto príncipe en el trono. Los idiotas que estaban encargados del reino intentaron secuestrar a un niño que tenía como padre a un oso de la familia Forrester, una de las casas más prestigiosas e importantes de Leónidas. Además, la madre del niño resultó ser un humano llamado El sanador supremo _¡Quien para variar era también compañero del principe!_  
En otras palabras, la familia real de este país se metió con gente demasiado peligrosa.

Pensé que eran estúpidos, pero no creí que ciertamente lo fueran tanto... Sin embargo, _resultó ser una buena oportunidad para todos nosotros._

De alguna manera, logré unir fuerzas. Rescatamos al niño para consolidar y estrechar nuestros lazos con Leónidas y entonces, aproveché esta oportunidad para rebelarnos contra la realeza de Catalton, matar a los aristócratas y colocar al quinto príncipe en el trono. Por supuesto, los refuerzos de Leónidas también nos ayudaron de un modo considerable.

_Dos de ellos eran terriblemente fuertes._

Peleaban con fuerza, tan maravillosamente que su ira se expresaba con facilidad y se sentía en nuestra piel con tan solo mirarlos. Su lucha implacable nos congeló de inmediato hasta el punto de sentirnos innecesarios.  
Descubrí que eran los padres del niño que intentaron secuestrar, Gale de la familia Forrester y Douglas-sama, el hijo del antiguo rey de Leónidas.

Obviamente, la rebelión tuvo éxito tan fácilmente como si fuera un juego de niños. El quinto príncipe en el trono acabó con la realeza, con los nobles y con los burócratas corruptos. Se comprometió a formar una alianza y también, a buscar la reforma del estado. Lo primero que hizo como rey fue interceder contra la esclavitud y finalmente, declaró la abolición de esta conducta... Pero los cambios no fueron precisamente rápidos.

Me otorgaron varios privilegios como tributo a mi rebelión... **Pero** **yo no necesitaba nada de** **eso** **.**

Finalmente puedo ayudarlo. Eso fue todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.


	28. Odio y expiación, segunda parte. 4

Arrastré conmigo al prostituto para llevarlo lejos del horror de esa habitación helada. Por supuesto, todos los demás esclavos sexuales que estaban allí debían estar siendo liberados justo al mismo tiempo.

Lo envolví y me lo llevé de vuelta a la sede de los Caballeros. Ernesto, mi compañero de escuadrón, le dio mientras tanto todos los detalles que podía conocer acerca de la situación.   
Estaba avergonzado y ocasionalmente quería escapar de su mirada asustada. **Es obvio que va a estar asustado después de tanto sufrimiento**... Pero respondió adecuadamente a mi protección.

Yo lo cuidé, lo sostuve tanto como me lo permitió.

Sé que es solo para intentar sentirme mejor conmigo mismo... Pero no quería aceptar la opción de dejar que alguien más lo abrazara como yo para darle ánimo.

Cuando su maldición de esclavo se deshizo, pronunció por primera vez sus primeras palabras coherentes: Wilfredo vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos en la aldea de Wyatt. _De nuevo, la certeza de que él era un joven de la familia que arrojé al infierno, me golpeó contundentemente._ Al preguntarnos dónde estaban sus padres y sus hermanos menores, yo me sentía realmente desesperado y tan asustado que no sabía que decir... Ciertamente aún no hemos encontrado su paradero, eso le dijimos. Por otro lado, cuando Ernesto le preguntó por sus planes futuros, sus ojos se pusieron tan oscuros que me sentí bastante incómodo también.  
Todavía lo cuidaba, le dije que lo haría hasta que encontraramos a su familia... Pero tenía un intenso pavor de sus ojos, mirándome desesperadamente de vez en cuando. _Esa mirada se sentía como si estuviera viendo a través de mí._

Un día, cuando fuí a verlo para verificar que estuviera durmiendo apropiadamente, descubrí que en realidad estaba más que aterrorizado. Seguramente, los eventos que vivió mientras era un trabajador sexual no serán olvidados nunca. Ni aunque lo intentara con todas mis ganas...   
_Acaricié su espalda,_ como lo hizo una vez por mí. Al darse cuenta, dijo: **"¿Puedes dormir conmigo en forma de tigre?"**

No tenía forma alguna de rechazarlo...

Lo abracé y lo dormí, aunque sabía que no tenía ese derecho. Estaba realmente preocupado por él y me sentía feliz de que permaneciera todavía allí conmigo...  
Y, entonces, _finalmente me di cuenta de que él era mi "Compañero"._

Qué cruel es Dios a veces...

Pensar que el joven que mandé al demonio junto con toda su familia, el que destruí con mis propias manos, era nada menos que mi anhelado compañero.

Estaba convencido, **de** **que ya no podía mentirle más**.


	29. Odio y expiación, segunda parte. 5

Ese día, bebí un licor que normalmente no tomaría en situaciones normales y esperé a que viniera hasta aquí.

Él, que fue tomado y conducido por Ernesto, parece estar más que perplejo... **Le dije la verdad**. Por supuesto, no pretendía poner excusas ni saltarme nada. Este es el pecado inconfundible que cometí, gracias a mi tremenda estupidez.  
Al escucharme, su expresión cambió de varias maneras y rápidamente se convirtió en un intenso odio. **Y su odio es el que más me duele.**

Por la historia que tenía, quería apartar los ojos y taparme los oídos si es que era posible. Pero tengo la obligación de escucharlo todo. Su sufrimiento, su dolor y la tristeza que aventó. Todo fue incalculable y poderoso. _El martirio que le traje, lo destrozó._

Me arrojó mi vaso.

Eso está bien. Soy tu enemigo. Todo el odio y la ira en ti deberían golpearme ¡Deberías mandarme al infierno!

_Y_ _luego habló sobre su maldición._

Nunca pensé que la maldición del esclavo sexual era tan terrible... Y nuevamente odio a la bestia estúpida que hay en mí. Sin embargo, Leónidas tiene el mejor sanador. Debe poseer conocimientos y habilidades especiales que no puedo encontrar en este país. Su maldición puede curarse, _tiene que curarse._

El resto fue insoportable.

Su figura débil, gritando sobre lo mucho que deseaba ver a su familia una vez más, a sus padres y a sus pequeños hermanos, fue doloroso para mí. Quiero desaparecer de este mundo lo antes posible, morir... Porque la causa de todos sus males soy yo. **Solamente yo.**  
Le ofrecí una daga y le dije que se vengara de mí. Pensé, _mátame_. ¡Fuí yo quién te empujó al infierno y se llevó todo conmigo! ¡Condename con tus manos y sé libre de una vez! Pero la espada que debería haber sido lanzada hacía mí ya no vino. En cambio, se rió como si estuviera poseído por algo poderoso y las palabras que le siguieron a esto, me ofrecieron todavía más desesperación.

**_"Gracias Randolph, mi precioso compañero."_ **

Y ejecutó una forma de venganza más poderosa que todo lo que pude haber pensado alguna vez.  
 _Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

La espada blanca fue succionada por su pecho y ni yo, ni Ernesto, llegamos a tiempo para evitarlo. La daga lo penetró y la sangre carmesí se desbordó como un pequeño rio.

**"¡** **Aaahh** **!"**

Solo pude sostenerlo y gritar. Mirarlo y ser testigo de como expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca abierta.

¿Por qué es tan cruel...? Esperaba que su odio se aliviara al condenarme. Pero lo que hice terminó por matarlo.

_Lo perderé y me volveré loco._

Antes de que eso sucediera, saqué mi espada del cinturón en mi cadera y golpeé la hoja afilada contra la raíz de mi cuello. Al momento siguiente, Ernesto me sujetó tan fuerte que la espada cayó a unos centímetros de mis pies.

**"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Esto no va a solucionar nada! ¡Todavía hay mucho que puedes hacer por él! ¡Podemos rescatar a Wilfredo!"**

**"Ya ... No puedo hacerlo ... Las heridas son tan profundas ... Incluso si lo intento. ¡Es tanta sangre!"**

**"¡Wilfredo no va a morir! ¡No te** **des** **por vencido tan rápido, por Dios! Hay un sanador ¿Me escuchas? Hay un sanador de Leónidas que se ofreció a venir para ayudar a estos hombres** "

**"¿Sanador ... "**

Cualquier cosa es buena si puedo ayuda a Wilfredo... ¡Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerlo vivir! No voy a huir, así que por favor, **¡** **Ayúdenlo** **!**


	30. Odio y expiación. 6

El sanador que esperaba en la sala de tratamiento de los caballeros, era una persona misteriosa que parecía un niño humano o un hombre bastante joven. Su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos son muy negros. Habiendo escuchado todo por parte de Ernesto, rápidamente puso a Wilfredo sobre la mesa de exploración con una expresión seria... Y entraron de inmediato en la sala de tratamiento.

Fuí regañado nuevamente por Ernesto

**"¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Wilfredo? ¡Te dije que era mejor callarte!"**

**"Quería que él supiera los hechos".**

**"¡Eso no es verdad!"**

**"No estoy diciendo una mentira".**

**"Lo hiciste únicamente pensando en tí ¿Entonces qué? ¿Resultó? ¿Limpiaste tus pecados? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora mismo? ¿Eh?"** No tenía palabras que regresarle. Después de todo, tal vez era cierto y solo quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí. **"Tú lo mataste".**

**"Tenía derecho a vengarse de mí".**

**"Claro"**

**"Su odio es tan profundo... Es inteligente. Los pasos que tomó fueron la venganza más efectiva contra mí ..."**

**"¡Eso es porque eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste de otra manera? ¡Debiste darle más tiempo y explicarle las cosas con calma!"**

Ernesto seguía gritándome algo, _pero ya nada me llegó a los oídos._ Solo podía mirar la puerta de la sala de tratamiento donde lo trajeron, donde estaba...


	31. Odio y expiación, tercera parte

Cuando desperté, estaba acostado en una especie de camilla. ¿Qué es esta sala y por qué tiene tanta variedad de utensilios desconocidos?

_¿Por qué todavía estoy con vida?_

La daga debería haber perforado mi pecho. ¡Estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien!

**"¿Cómo te sientes, Wilfredo?"**

Ernesto se da cuenta de que me desperté. Se estira un poco sobre su asiento y después, viene directo hacía mí.

_Solamente él está en la habitación._

**"¿Por qué estoy...?"**

**"Hay un sanador de Leónidas, alguien que aparentemente tiene habilidades casi milagrosas. Él fue quién te curó".**

**"Y... ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Ya me siento muerto de todos modos así que, por favor..."**

**"Wilfredo ... Lo que dijo Randolph es cierto, pero no lo explicó adecuadamente. Por favor, ¿Me permites decirte qué pasó?"**

Ernesto comenzó a hablar conmigo sobre los motivos que orillaron a Randolph a golpear a mi pueblo, lo que hizo cuando supo la verdad, cuántos problemas sufrió por mi causa y por qué decidió contarme sobre esto al final... _Pero nada de lo que saliera de su boca provocaba que me sintiera mejor._

**"Entonces, él no es realmente el villano aquí, ¿Podrías pensarlo un poco y...?"**

**"No, no creo que pueda perdonarlo. Ni a él, o a tí. Su pecado y el tuyo es básicamente el mismo".**

**"¿Crees que no lo sé? Me duele solo mirarte a la cara. ¡No puedo controlar el odio que surge dentro de mí cuando recuerdo lo que hicimos! No sé que hacer para que tú..."**

**"Estoy cansado... De verdad que lo estoy. ¿Me dejas solo? Por favor".**

Ernesto se pone de pie.

**"¿No quieres saber sobre él?"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"¿No te interesa saber qué está haciendo él justo ahora...? Porque, ¡Está de verdad arrepentido y lastimado!"**

**"Lo siento pero ¿Acaso no me ha golpeado ya con todas sus fuerzas? Ya no tengo nada ¿Por qué debo preocuparme por el que lo causó?"**

**"... Ya".**

Ernesto no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación y, finalmente yo me quedé solo...

_¡Mierda!_

Es tan difícil controlar este sentimiento de traición de alguien que creí podría ser mi amigo. Es poco probable que pueda dejar de odiarlos tanto. _¿¡Por qué tuvo que decirme todo eso!?_ Si hubiera conocido que dolía así, hubiese preferido morir sin saber la verdad.

No sé que hacer ahora, ¿Para dónde me muevo?

**"Lo siento ¿Puedo pasar?"**

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y después alguien entró en la habitación: Era un humano de cabello negro y ojos negros. No, **imposible** ¿Entonces no fue descartado? Tal vez no era el mismo esclavo y lo estaba confundiendo... Pero _¿Puede haber otro humano tan raro como él en este mundo?_

**"Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?"**

**"No sé..."**

**"Eso es completamente normal. Realmente no quería curarte en un lugar como este, pero en el país todavía no hay instalaciones especializadas como las que necesitaba y tu condición era absolutamente crítica."**

**"¿Tú me** **curaste** **...?"**

**"Sí. Lo siento mucho, debí haberme presentado primero. Soy Chikayuki, un sanador de Leónidas."**

**"Soy Wilfredo...** _**¿Un gusto?** _ **"**


	32. Odio y expiación, tercera parte 2

_Preparó té._

No entendía como es que de pronto habíamos llegado hasta este punto, el de sentirnos tan extrañamente familiares.

**"Este es mi té favorito, me hace sentir muy tranquilo siempre que lo tomo... ¿Quieres intentar beber un poco también?"**

La taza que me dio, contenía un líquido verde que no me parecía para nada apetecible. Nunca he bebido té de este color y sin embargo, el olor era de verdad bastante bueno. Tenía sed, así que lo bebí un poco rápido...  
Fue algo amargo, _pero si que me tranquilizó._

**"He escuchado muchas cosas sobre Wilfredo en los últimos días... Estoy seguro de que la mayoría eran cosas íntimas así que, discúlpame por haberlo hecho así. El señor Ernesto y el señor Randolph hablan bastante...**   
**Um. Estuve en la misma posición que tú, así que realmente no sabía que decirles cuando me preguntaban cosas. Me sentía muy enojado con ellos, ya sabes. Pero los médicos no debemos juzgar a las personas, mucho menos a sus historias."**

**"¿Misma posición?"**

**"También me trataron como esclavo sexual".**

Después de todo, él.. _¡Es el chico del local!_ Quién estaba frente a mí en ese momento justo como lo está ahora...

**"Te conozco... También estuve como prostituto en el lugar donde estabas tú. Realmente... Realmente lamenté no poder ayudarte en ese momento. Estaba asustado, un día te sacaron y solo pensé que habían decidido matarte."**

Chikayuki pareció un poco sorprendido por mis palabras.

**"Sí ... Yo también te recuerdo. Pero, no había forma de que los esclavos pudieran ayudarse entre sí así que no fue tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó. Yo... He tenido muchas cosas a partir de allí. Una vida agradable, posiblemente. ¿Sabes? Tú también tendrás eso a partir de ahora."**

**"Me alegro mucho por tí, lo digo de verdad."**

Estaba realmente feliz de que el niño estuviera vivo. Se veía pequeño, tan frágil como mis hermanos. Si todo resultó bien para él, Marx y Theo... Tal vez también habían logrado sobrevivir. En caso de que ellos fueran...

_Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos sin darme cuenta._

**"Wilfredo..."**

**"Pero yo, no veo que nada bueno vaya a salir de lo que me pasó ... Lo siento, lo siento ... Tú y yo sufrimos cosas diferentes, tal vez ya me rompí por completo esta vez..."**

Hubo silencio profundo entre Chikayuki y yo, a pesar de que se había tomado la molestia de tomar fuertemente mi mano.

**"Yo también me rompí, pero pude volver a funcionar con un poco de tiempo... Estoy contigo ahora, y no me voy a ir hasta ayudarte a hacer exactamente lo mismo."**

**"... ¿Qué hiciste con la maldición del esclavo sexual? ¿Me puedes decir... Si hay otras formas de quitar la maldición? Algo que, no implique tener niños."**

**"Bueno, yo tuve un par de bebés. Pero, podemos investigar".**

**"¿Dices, que tuviste un hijo con un hombre bestia?"**

**"Sí, tengo dos compañeros. Son un oso y un león".**

_Fue un hecho impactante._

Aunque debió haber recibido mucha humillación y dolor de los hombres bestia durante años... ¿Por qué es que igual decidió emparejarse con ellos? ¿Qué lógica tenía?

**"¿No odias a los hombres bestia ...?"**

**"Sí ... Los odiaba demasiado por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir cuando era un esclavo. Pero también una bestia fue la que me salvó".**

**"¿Cómo perdonas algo como eso?"**

**"No perdono todavía a los que me violaron... Pero los hombre bestia con los que me emparejé son muy amables... Me cuidan tanto. No los odio a ellos".**

Entiendo eso.

Algunos humanos son buenos y otros humanos son malos. Sé que es un error odiar a todas las bestias por ser de la misma raza... _Pero sus compañeros y mi compañero no sé pueden comparar._ Él es una de las causas que me llevaron a sufrir. A mí y a mí familia.

**"¿Qué debo hacer, Chikayuki? Dime..."**

**"Lo vamos a solucionar lentamente."**

**"¿Debo... Perdonarlo? ¿Debo perdonarlo porque es mi compañero?"**

**"No. No tienes que. Pero, tal vez... Algún día puedan hablar."**

**"Con el hijo de puta que me hizo todo esto..."**

**"Sí, es algo difícil de hacer... Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo, mejorar y, luego pensar que quieres hacer con él. Hablar es solo mi opinión personal."**

Chikayuki vierte té nuevamente en mi taza. Agradecí, lo puse junto a mis labios y la tragué lentamente. Estaba caliente y delicioso, lo suficiente como para sentir un poco más ligero el corazón. _Estaba tan lleno de odio que me sentía cerca de la locura._

**"No estoy seguro de poder hablar..."**

**"Lamento no saber dar consejos buenos."**

**"No, muchas gracias. Me siento un poco mejor después de hablar contigo".**

**"Eso es bueno.... Por favor, no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo ¿Bueno? Cualquier cosa, aunque pienses que es insignificante."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Tengo que decirte, que también pude curar tus pies."**

...¿Ah?

**"¿En serio?"**

Y cuando traté de mover mis pies... Noté que podía hacerlo libremente sin necesidad de sentir dolor. Había curado esa herida y ahora, parecía que las cicatrices nunca habían estado allí.

**"Gracias... No... No sé cómo puedo agradecerte Chikayuki."**

**"¡Pero si ya lo estás haciendo! ¡Me alegra mucho cuando mis pacientes comienzan a mejorarse de este modo!"**

La expresión de Chikayuki cuando sonreía así, parecía ser definitiva la de un hombre muy feliz.


	33. Odio y expiación, tercera parte 3

Unos días después de eso, me acostumbré a la rutina de ir a hablar con Chikayuki durante las mañanas y dormir casi toda la tarde... Sin embargo, cuando duermo, _solamente_ _obtengo una buena dosis de pesadillas._ No sobre mis días siendo prostituto... Sino sobre toda mi familia, sufriendo como yo. Siendo violada como yo...  
Cuando desperté y me senté sobre el colchón para intentar recuperar algo de aire... _Me di cuenta de que había alguien más allí conmigo._ Un tigre, mirándome con una cara que me dice que tiene los mismos sentimientos extraños de cuando nos vimos la última vez.

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"Escucha..."**

**"¿Es divertido... Verme sufrir incluso ahora?"**

**"Ese no es el caso..."** Sus cejas bajaron dolorosamente. **"¿Puedo... Hablarte un momento?"**

 **"No".** Pero de todas maneras me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta él. **"Pero yo sí tengo algo que decir. Estas son todas las palabras que tendré, así que no necesito ni quiero una respuesta ¿Entendido?"**

Él no dijo nada.

**"Había un extraño entre los clientes del local en el que estaba. Con frecuencia me compraba solo para dormir cerca de mí... Estuvo sucediendo durante mucho tiempo y la verdad, incluso deseaba que llegara pronto para que me pudiera rescatar. Ahora, creo que tenía un sentimiento especial hacía él... Me gustó, sentí que me gustaba".**

Pareció querer decir algo, pero no lo dejé.

**"Me salvó de ser un prostituto. Me ayudó de muchas maneras diferentes... Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que posiblemente se trataba de mi compañero, pero estaba desesperado y asustado y no quería admitir mis sentimientos.** **_Los sentimientos que crecieron en mí durante esos días_ ** **".**

Extendí la mano para acariciar su cara... _Fue interesante ver que estaba un poco sorprendido por eso._

**"Te quería tanto... Perforar mi pecho con una daga no fue tan doloroso como todo lo que me hiciste pasar.**   
**Ernesto me contó la verdad y las cosas que enfrentaste por mí, pero...** **_Te odio_ ** **"**

**"Tienes... Todo el derecho de odiarme".**

**"Todos los días hablo con Chikayuki y con su suegro, porque quiero dejar de sentir estas horribles ganas que tengo de morirme. Estoy realmente cansado de odiar y estoy pensando en tratar de avanzar. Me gustaría mejorar y encontrar a mi familia si es posible... Y por eso, la verdad es que ya no quiero verte".**

La bestia me abraza. No sé por qué... Pero estoy seguro de que está comenzando a llorar.

**"No... Por favor... Por favor deja que me quede contigo al menos durante algunos días más. ¡Por favor...!"**

Era injusto, que sus brazos me siguieran pareciendo tan increíblemente cómodos.

**"Por favor..."**


	34. Odio y expiación, tercera parte. 4

A partir de ese día comenzamos a hablar poco a poco, _realmente poco a poco._ Lo único que hacíamos era hablar con monosílabos. Asentía con la cabeza, a veces decía palabras bastante simples.  
Ernesto dijo: **"El realmente te ama"** Pero yo pensaba ¿Las cosas pueden recomponerse solamente con amor?

Un día, me llamaron para decirme la información que habían obtenido con respecto al paradero de mis padres. _Después de todo, ninguno de los dos estaba vivo._ Los asesinaron tres días después de que atacaran mi aldea. No pedí detalles, ni siquiera quería saber más sobre eso... Ya que no hay datos sobre mis hermanos, se cree que fueron comprados por personas fuera del país o, que tal vez también los asesinaron.

Me sentí aliviado cuando escuché acerca de mis padres. **_"Al menos, mi madre no tuvo que sufrir lo que yo sufrí." "Al menos mi padre ahora está en el cielo."_** Pensé que estaría más shockeado, más triste... Pero en realidad sentí que estaba actuando con mucha más calma de la que debería.

 _No recuerdo cómo volví a mi habitación_. Tampoco sé el motivo por el que Randolph estaba allí.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

¿No pudo decir algo más ingenioso?

**"¿Crees que estoy bien?"**

**"Lo siento tanto".**

¿Lo siente?

Le arrojé la almohada que tenía a la mano.

**"¿¡Por qué eres así!? ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme solo ni un momento? Ya, está bien... Yo te perdono. Es lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Sentirte mejor después de tus errores. Pues bueno ¡Te libero de la carga!"**

**"No puedo dejarte ni puedo dejar de comportarme así...** **_Porque te amo, te amo como no tienes idea._ ** **"**

**"No, no digas eso."**

**"Te amo."**

**"¿Me amas? ¡Perfecto entonces! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé que una bestia me cogiera ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Estuviste** **reprimiendote** **todo este tiempo. ¡Claro que es eso! ¡Por supuesto que es amor!"** Puedo ver que está claramente molesto... _Pero igual comienzo a desnudarme frente a él._ **"No tienes que ser amable. Estoy acostumbrado a que me lo hagan duro así que está bien si haces lo que quieras".**

**"Wilfredo..."**

**"¡Vamos, muéstrame tu maldito amor!"**

Como si estuviera tratando con un plato roto, ¡Como si estuviera tratando de evitar herirme más...! Este hombre me sostuvo muy suavemente entre sus brazos. Frota mi espalda, acaricia mi cuello y luego, coloca ambas palmas en mis mejillas y me hace verlo a la cara.

**"Está bien, puedes hacerlo..."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Si quieres llorar, llora. No tienes que aguantar, no tienes que actuar como el fuerte... Menos cuando yo estoy aquí contigo."**

Era mi limite. _¡Definitivamente era mi límite!_

**"Ah... Mi... Mi papá... Y mi mamá... ¡Ah! ¡Mataron a mi papá! Él... No.... ¡No merecía morir! ¡Era mi papá y mi mamá! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis papás?"**

**"Está bien..."**

**"¡¡Mamá!! ¡Mamá...! ¿Por qué moriste?"**

Fuí abrazado tan fuertemente que mi voz destrozada pronto comenzó a escucharse un tanto ahogada. _Pero temblaba y jadeaba como si me estuviera muriendo._

**"Lo siento... Lo siento tanto"**

Después de todo, no me soltó hasta que me cansé de llorar...Y finalmente me quedé dormido.


	35. Odio y expiación, tercera parte. 5

Ya lo he decidido, _no es bueno para ninguno de los dos estar cerca del otro._  
Este caballero terco e idiota seguirá sufriendo de por vida cuando esté conmigo... Y cuando yo lo vea... **No**. ¡Ya no quiero sentir nada de esto! No podía perdonarlo, pero no quería odiarlo tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue hablar con él.

**"Randolph..."**

El tigre parecía un poco confundido en cuanto a lo extraño que era llamarle por su nombre.

**"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"**

**"No te preocupes por mí... Eso ya no es importante."**

**"Pero..."**

**"Quiero olvidarme de Randolph. Así que por favor, olvídate de mí también".**

**"¿Qué estás diciendo tan de repente?"**

**"Escuché de Ernesto, que ustedes seguirán siendo caballeros ¿No es verdad? Eres un capitán ahora y si es así, entonces no me queda más que desear que puedas salvar a tanta gente como te sea posible."**

**"Sé... Que no tengo derecho de decirte esto pero, Wilfredo.... Wilfredo, escúchame. No quiero dejarte ir".**

**"No nos hace bien estar cerca".**

**"Yo, necesito estar contigo..."**

**"No es verdad."**

**"¡Por supuesto que es verdad!"**

**"...Tú y yo sabemos, que es por el instinto. No hay amor, solo mucha culpa. No puedo estar contigo, voy a emprender un viaje para encontrar a mis hermanos..."**

**"No puedes dejarme, no puedes solo..."**

**"Claro que puedo. Toma esto como mi último castigo para tí..."**

**"Ah..."**

**"Eso es todo de mi parte"**

Ni yo ni Randolph intercambiamos más palabras después de eso.


	36. Odio y expiación, tercera parte. 6

Les dije a Ernesto y a Chikayuki lo que haría y me preparé para afrontarlo.

No he eliminado la aversión a los hombres bestia, pero como vivo en este mundo sé que no puedo evitar el involucrarme con ellos. Rechacé la idea de que me consiguieran una escolta porque no quería tener bestias junto a mí ya que también estaba el hecho de que tenía que lidiar con una maldición de esclavo...  
Bueno, me han tomado muchas veces antes así que, solo tengo que encontrar a un chico humano que me guste, ser paciente y pedirle que me abracé. Como se esperaba, _es poco probable que me sienta cómodo con la idea de dar a luz a un niño bestia._

**Estaba lloviendo el día que decidí irme.**

Ernesto, Chikayuki, un león y un oso, se pararon junto a mí en esa ocasión. Seguramente son sus compañero y los niños humanos que Chikayuki está sosteniendo habilidosamente, son sus pequeños hijos. Por sus expresiones, sabía que eran realmente felices. _Una bonita familia..._

Randolph no estaba en esa escena.

**"Deberías dejar que te acompañe..."**

**"No, Ernesto. Ya lo hablé con Randolph también. Realmente quiero encontrar a Marx y a Theo. Aunque no puedan encontrarlos aquí, eso no significa que no puedan estar viviendo en alguna otra parte. Me gustaría... Tanto poder verlos otra vez".**

**"Pero aún así, al menos hasta la mitad del bosque..."**

**"Está bien. He recibido suficiente dinero, comida y sé montar. No creo que pueda estar cómodo con la idea de ir rodeado de bestias. Y sabes, ya no soy un niño".**

Ernesto parecía tener algo más que decir, _pero gradualmente se rindió._

**"Chikayuki, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Voy a mirar hacia adelante como tú e intentaré dar lo mejor de mí. Es por tí que me sentí así de confiado. Me salvaste la vida, me** **curaste** **los pies... Nunca voy a poder pagarte por tanto."**

**"Bueno, Wilfredo... Tal vez puedas pagarme esperando un poquito más por aquí."**

**"Chikayuki, no puedo hacer eso... La luz..."**

Y en ese momento, _escuché el ruido poderoso de una espada._

A partir de ahí, apareció frente a mí esa persona, vestida con un hermoso y brillante traje de caballero recién pulido. Ese tipo, Randolph, se pone frente a mí, se arrodilla y clava en el suelo su enorme espada.

**"Mi nombre es Randolph** **dei** **Wallenstein** **. Y juro bajo esta espada, dedicarme a tí hasta mi final. Espero que puedas aceptarme, porque voy a ir contigo desde este día hasta el final de mis días".**

No supe lo que esta persona decía por un momento.

**"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eres una persona importante para este país! ¡Te necesitan más de lo que yo te necesito! ¡Puedo encontrarlos sin ayuda!"**

**"Sé que puedes, pero igual deseo hacerlo. Además, hay muchas alternativas para el futuro de este país. Quiero, que el capitán sea Ernesto a partir de ahora".**

**"¡Wo! ¿Qué estás diciendo, hombre?"**

**"¡Estás loco! ¡Venir conmigo solo va a traernos más sufrimiento después! Incluso si te perdono, estoy seguro de que algo va a salir mal. Si no encuentro a mis hermanos, yo probablemente voy a..."**

**"Estoy preparado para todo eso, pero quiero estar con Wilfredo aún así... Si me aceptas".**

**"Es solo porque somos compañeros..."**

**"¡No es por eso!"** La pasión de Randolph es algo que puedo sentir intensamente por primera vez.  
 _Eso calienta mi cuerpo_. **"Te amaba antes de darme cuenta de que estábamos destinados. Es cierto que el instinto me está pidiendo que te tenga pero... Estoy seguro de que es algo incluso más profundo.**  
 **Estuve tan contento de haber escuchado que me querías ... Y sé que no soy nadie para decir esto, pero si durante tu viaje eres abrazado por alguien que no sea yo, no podré perdonarme. No quiero huir de tí, ni de lo que hice, y he decidido completamente el protegerte".**

**"¿Qué pasa con eso? ... Yo ni siquiera te he dicho que sí."**

Randolph me ofrece su espada.

**"Por favor, déjame jurarte mi lealtad".**

**"Todavía estoy aturdido".**

**"Sí"**

**"Estar de mi lado no significa que olvide el pasado"**

**"Sí"**

**"Y sigo** **odiandote** **."**

**"Sí"**

Un chico muy terco ¿Por qué sentía como si fuera a comenzar a llorar?

**"De acuerdo...".**

**"Todo de mí es tuyo. Llámame Randolph o como tú quieras".**

**"Bueno, llámame Will. Mi familia me decía así"**

**"¿Puedo hacerlo?"**

**"Sí, puedes..."**

**"Will, por favor, dame el derecho de seguirte como escolta, te amo tanto..."**

Y me di cuenta. ¡Todos los que estaban allí estaban viendo esta extraña situación! Ernesto estaba enojado con Randolph, el León había comenzado a aplaudir y el oso lo miraba como si le diera vergüenza. Chikayuki es quien se acerca a mí.

**"Chikayuki, ¿Qué hago...?"**

**"¿Qué? Estás resolviendo la situación perfectamente".**

**"Bueno, quiero hacer todo lo posible para ser feliz... Como Chikayuki".**

**"No, tienes que ser todavía más feliz que yo".** Y Chikayuki me dio una cajita y me susurró algo al oído. **"Si puedes resolver tus sentimientos con Randolph o encuentras a alguien más... Creo que esto te puede ser muy útil"**

Cuando la abrí, ví que era una especie de lubricante. ¡Lubricante! ¡De parte de un chico tan lindo como Chikayuki! Me las arreglé para suprimir la cara que parecía teñirse de rojo, y guardé la cajita en mi pantalón: **"Oh, oh... gracias..."**

**"¡Randolph! ¡Encuentra a los hermanos menores de Wilfredo y vuelve aquí! ¡No quiero ser general!"**

**"Lo harás bien"**

**"Wilfredo, si puedes pasar por Leónidas alguna vez, asegúrate de ir por mi casa. Me gustaría presentarte a mis otros seres queridos".**

**"Oh, definitivamente pasaré a verte".**

**"¡Héctor estará muy feliz de hablar más contigo! Aunque solo te vio una vez, realmente le gustaste mucho. Creo que quiere comenzar a hacer un muñeco de tí... Oh, él es una gran persona. Es de verdad inofensivo así que no tienes que preocuparte."**

**"¡Estoy deseando que eso pase! ¡Muchas gracias, Chikayuki!"**

Así fue como seguimos el camino lluvioso. Dejándonos llevar por el calor que sentíamos al estar el uno con el otro montando a un monstruo. _Parecía que no confiaba en mis habilidades dominando a los_ _Arvis_ _._

**"¿Vas a tratarme bien?"**

**"Sí."**

El caballero murmuró esto sin cambiar su expresión... Pero noté que las orejas felinas en su cabeza se movían un poco hacía los lados. _Parecía feliz._

No podía deshacerme del recuerdo de mi pueblo. De mi padre, mi madre o mis hermanos... Pero no quiero pensar que esta elección sea la incorrecta.  
 **Finalmente, me sentí bien con los días lluviosos.**


	37. Más tarde

Ahora me encuentro siendo lamido por una bestia león que, de alguna manera, se siente absolutamente intimidante. Mientras giraba a mi alrededor, me miraba de pies a cabeza... _Sentía_ _como si quisiera ver a través de mí._  
¿Alguien quiere ayudarme? ¡Su cara! ¡Su cara está cerca! ¡Que miedo! Su físico es extraordinario y sus facciones son extrañas a la vista. _Poderosas y absurdamente aterradoras_ ¡Su aliento me pega! ¡Tengo su nariz en mi cara! ¡¡¡Tengo su nariz en mi cara!!!

Randolph está chorreando sudor de todo su cuerpo justo a mi lado. Su expresión es la de siempre, pero estoy seguro de que está tan tenso como yo.

**¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?**

Nos acercamos a Leónidas después de seguir los pasos de Marx y Theo, así que decidimos visitar la casa de nuestro amigo guiados por las palabras calidas de Chikayuki.  
La cara de Randolph no es más expresiva ahora, pero su atuendo siempre es el de un caballero perfectamente vestido y fresco y su cabello ya creció un poco. ¡Sin embargo los años que pasaron no nos han servido de experiencia para saber que tenemos que hacer ahora!

**"¡Este padre pervertido! ¿Qué le haces a los amigos de** **Chika** **? ¡Viejo feo!"**

**"¡** **Urgh** **!"**

El hombre bestia que apareció frente a mí, atacó desde la distancia con una especie de... _Patada voladora._

**"¡Douglas! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hijo** **desagradecido** **!"**

**"¡Deja de ser tan grosero con ellos, maldición! ¡Ya te lo dije demasiadas veces!"**

Oh, ya lo recuerdo. ¡Esta persona es el compañero de Chikayuki!

 **"¡Wilfredo san! ¡Wilfredo! ¡Es genial verte después de tanto tiempo!"** Chikayuki llegó corriendo a toda prisa desde el otro lado del jardín. **"¿Te están molestando mucho? Discúlpame"**

**"No, Chikayuki-kun. Yo lo siento. Fue mi culpa por venir tan de repente... Aunque bueno, por allá..."**

**"Oh, ese es Héctor. Perdón, no lo conocías estando en ese estado. ¡Debió alegrarse mucho de verte!"**

**"Ya... Pensé que me iba a comer."**

**"Para nada. ¡Ven, hablemos adentro de la casa!"**

Randolph y yo fuimos guiados por Chikayuki.... ¿Pero le dijo casa? Bueno, ¿Está no es más bien la figura de una mansión? ¿Es Chikayuki un noble y nunca me lo dijo?  
Randolph y yo pasamos por varias habitaciones grandes hasta detenernos finalmente en una que parece ser una sala de estar. Nos sentamos en un sofá inmenso.

El té que me dio Chikayuki me parece algo nostálgico... _Porque se trataba del mismo té que probé cuando acababa de sanarme._

**"Delicioso..."**

Randolph estaba a punto de tomar su taza también... Pero después se levantó vigorosamente cuando vio la figura animada y poderosa del antiguo rey.

**"Oh, querido, querido Wilfredo."**

**"Señor...."**

**"¿Qué pasa con eso de** _**señor** _ **? Nos conocimos por poco tiempo pero ¡Ya somos amigos! ¿O no lo somos?"**

**"Lo somos, claro que lo somos, se... ¿Cómo debo decirle?"**

**"Puedes decirme** _**"Héctor"** _ **o** _**"El amor de mi vida."** _ **El nombre que te parezca más bonito."**

**"Papá, por favor... No empieces."**

El compañero de Chikayuki entra al cuarto con nosotros. Se sientan en el sofá, se acomodan y comienzan a mostrarnos unas sonrisas bastante agradables. _Pero extrañamente Randolph sigue en pie:_

 **"Mi nombre es** **Randolph** **W** **allenstein** **, mis señores. No tengo palabras para agradecerle a Douglas y a Héctor por su arduo trabajo en nuestro país. No sé cómo podría pagarles por tanto esfuerzo** **constante** **..."**

**"No, no te preocupes. Ambos son los invitados de** **Chika** **hoy. No estamos aquí para hablar de política, guerra o cosas del pasado. Relájate hombre, no tienes** **que** **estar tan rígido".**

**"Muchísimas gracias."**

Oh, um... ¿Tengo que decir algo también?

**"Bueno, mi nombre es Wilfredo."**

Ya que todos lo sabían, seguramente hubiera sido mejor quedarme en silencio.


	38. Más tarde 2

Después de que conversamos sobre cosas de verdad muy simples, Chikayuki finalmente me presentó apropiadamente a todos sus hijos. Hay dos entre Douglas y Chikayuki, un león muy digno y un niño humano, que se ve gentil y tranquilo. Entre Chikayuki y Gale hay un pequeño llamado Sui, que es de una raza humana. Parece muy tranquilo, así que estaba seguro de que cuando creciera sería muy tranquilo también. Lo que me sorprendió, sin embargo, ¡Fue que Chikayuki ahora estuviera esperando a los hijos de Gale!

_Parecía que el tiempo realmente había pasado algo rápido._

Los niños fueron muy amables conmigo. Me mostraban juguetes y me decían las cosas que podían hacer por su cuenta... _Pero la mirada de Héctor sigue incrustada justo en mi cabeza_. La sensación de intimidación que sentí fue increíble y resultó ser realmente malo para mi corazón que se sentía como el de una presa. No solo lo noté yo, sino también Randolph. Parecía temblar mientras sudaba frío.

Entonces Héctor pronunció las palabras: **"¿Es Wilfredo un animus? ¿Tienes un compañero?"**

¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la intención de la pregunta?

**"Bueno, supongo que lo tengo... Pero no tenemos una relación."**

**"¿No?"**

**"Intentamos resolverlo de poco en poco. Somos amigos, es un gran paso personal"**

**"Bueno... Por cierto, Wilfredo, ¿Odias a los hombres mayores? Tengo hijos, estuve casado, son problemas menores. Aunque soy bastante viejo, todavía tengo una buena mente, mi cuerpo está bien, creo que soy atractivo, soy gracioso, se hacer galletitas ¿No te gustan los ex reyes con ojos grises y cabello dorado que** **masajean** **pies por las noches?"**

Douglas corrió nuevamente hacía Héctor, que había terminado de decir todas sus cualidades de una manera realmente rápida.

**"¡Padre! ¿Cuándo digo que te calles tus oídos escuchan** _**"Di tantas tonterías cómo se te dé la gana"** _ **?"**

**"¿¡Por qué tonterías!? ¡Estoy soltero ahora! ¡Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera! Y bueno, puede no ser una belleza obstinada como Cirilo o Alexei, o una belleza que me hace cosquillas como** **Chika** **, ¡Pero las bellezas castañas también me gustan mucho!"**

**"¿El círculo de amantes humanos que creaste no tiene como objetivo el proteger a los humanos de los peligros?"**

**"Oh, ¡Sí!"**

**"¿¡Y QUÉ PASA CUANDO TÚ ERES EL PELIGRO!?"**

**"¡Y TÚ ERES EL FEO DE LA CASA!"**

**"Eso... ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver!?"**

Ellos... ¿Están bien?

**"Chikayuki, ¿Debería hacer algo?"**

**"Ah, no te preocupes, siempre es así."**

Siempre ...

**"¡Señor Héctor!"**

_Randolph de repente gritó_.  
En respuesta a esa voz, ambos dejaron de moverse y observaron atentamente hacía aquí.

**"Lamento si sueno grosero... Pero aunque Wilfredo fue liberado hace mucho, su odio hacia el hombre bestia todavía no se desvanece del todo. Creo que a todos debe agradarle recibir propuestas de usted pero, como el "compañero" de Wilfredo... Me gustaría que estas cosas se evitaran. La verdad es que todavía me estoy esforzando para que me pueda aceptar así que ¿Puede ayudarme con esto?"**

Randolph tiene una cara muy seria y una cabeza inclinada. **Eso fue lindo**.

**"Bueno, es como dice Randolph ... Lo siento, no voy a tener ese tipo de relación con otra persona que no sea él."**

**"Will ..."**

**"Oh ..."** Héctor parece sonreír un poco **"Realmente puedo ver que estás enamorado. Me parece increíble, incluso después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar...**  
 **Eres muy fuerte, mi esposo también lo era así que me recuerdas un poco a él. Pienso que aunque también tenía razones para odiar a las bestias, él me amaba mucho."**

**"... Papá, ¿Estás bi...?"**

**"¡Y como él quería mi felicidad estoy seguro de que desde el** **cielo** **me está diciendo que no me rinda! ¿Qué tal si solo obtengo una pintura de tí en una pose sexy? Una vez dibujé a** **Chika** **mientras estaba** **cocin** **..."**

La implacable patada de Douglas golpeó a Héctor directamente una vez más.


	39. Más tarde. 3

Su otro compañero nos dijo que estaba bien si nos quedábamos a cenar.  
La atmósfera alrededor de Gale se siente como la que está siempre alrededor de Randolph. Los niños, por el contrario, estaban llenos de una buena energía (Aunque eran extrañamente ordenados) Comían sin hacer ruido, pero abrían la boca para que Gale llevara la cuchara hasta sus lenguas.

Todos los platos que cocinaba Chikayuki eran inusuales, **deliciosos** , y los comí hasta que casi estaba a punto de vomitar. Randolph, al lado, parecía opinar lo mismo que yo. Era la primera vez que lo veía disfrutando tanto algo. Comiendo hasta casi olvidar como respirar.  
Tomamos postre y la pasamos bien, platicando mientras bebíamos una nueva taza de té. Riendo, viendo a los niños y compartiendo recetas hasta que dejó de verse luz tras la ventana. De hecho, Chikayuki me pidió que nos quedáramos a pasar la noche, pero decidí que era mejor regresar a la posada en consideración a la salud mental de Randolph.

Al final, tenía una canasta llena de sándwiches de chuleta alineados. Carne, sopa, y varios sobrecitos de té. Esta visita fue realmente buena y estoy muy feliz de decidir darme un descanso

Finalmente, Randolph estaba hablando con el señor Héctor... _**"Espero que puedan ser muy felices en el futuro"**_ Dijo antes de que pudiéramos despedirnos también de los demás.

**"De alguna manera, son gente muy interesante".**

**"Bueno, tenía miedo de que te sintieras incómodo estando con tantas bestias."**

**"Fue un poco extraño al inicio, pero me parecen muy agradables. En estos dos años de búsqueda no habíamos tenido tiempo de hacer algo así"**

**"También pienso que son agradables".**

**"Ya veo. ¿Randolph?"**

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Cuando encontremos a mis hermanos... Hagamos un hogar divertido y cálido como ese".**

**"..."**

Randolph no me respondió, pero su cara estaba teñida de rojo y sus orejas se movieron muy felices.   
De verdad íbamos muy de poco en poco, pero pensaba que en realidad estaba saliendo bastante bien.

Por cierto, al día siguiente, cuando paseamos por la ciudad... Descubrimos que efectivamente había una pintura de Chikayuki exhibiéndose en el museo de la capital real. El título parece ser **"Un hermoso ángel que desciende del cielo".**

**"Vaya..."**

**"** **Vaya** **."**


	40. El diario de vida de Sui

***10 DE SEPTIEMBRE**  
Mi madre me dio un regalo de cumpleaños. Dice que es igual a la libreta que él está utilizando... _**"Eres muy inteligente. Seguramente tienes mucho que decir ¿No es cierto?... Me siento igual."**_

No estaba muy seguro de utilizarlo, pero ¡Estaba muy feliz de que mi madre y yo tuviéramos tanto en común! _¡Haré lo mejor que pueda e intentaré que estés orgulloso de mí!_

 ***JUEVES**  
Mi hermano Hikaru es casi igual a mí, pero Ritch... _No creo que seamos iguales en nada._ Todos dicen que Richt es un león, es más grande y más pesado, así que tengo que tener cuidado y me prohíben montar sobre él porque piensan que puedo caer... ¡Pero Ritch Onii-chan es maravilloso! ¡Lo amo un montón! Incluso si no es muy suave conmigo, me hace sentir bastante feliz.

Me encanta su cuerpo mullido y cómodo y me encanta pasar tiempo con él **¡Es mi mejor amigo!**

  
***LUNES**  
Siempre voy a bañarme con mamá... Pero hoy tuve que entrar con papá Douglas al baño del abuelo porque papá Gale y mamá no salían.

Supongo que los baños de casa son tan amplios que les gusta jugar juntos allí, con los muñecos para agua que dejé la otra vez _¡Me gustaría jugar con ellos para la próxima!_

 ***VIERNES**  
¡El arroz cocinado por mamá siempre es delicioso! Por fin, pude comer arroz yo solito... Pero mi mami siempre se sienta en las piernas de mis papás y espera a que ellos lo alimenten.

¿Por qué mamá todavía no come solo? ¿Necesito enseñarle a comer?

 ***SÁBADO**  
Hoy, todos nos quedamos en casa del abuelo Héctor. Estoy un poco solo porque no están ni papá Gale, ni papá Douglas, ni mamá... ¡Pero Alex y Theo están jugando con nosotros! Incluso nuestro tío Johann y nuestro tío Gallis estaban allí ¡Fue divertido comer juntos y bañarnos juntos! Hikaru está con Theo, Richt está con Johann y yo estoy con tío Gallis ¿Podemos tener otra fiesta de pijamas así en el futuro?

***MARTES**  
Mamá me dijo que iba a ir a Catalton hoy, porque necesitaba ir a curar a algunas personas que estaban lastimada... **Estamos solos.** Ritch, Hikaru y yo.

Tengo miedo, porque en Catalton hay mucha gente mala y no quiero que le hagan daño a mi mamá. Papá Douglas y papá Gale me dijeron que todo estaría bien. Dijeron que no tenía que tener miedo y también me explicaron que pronto volveríamos a estar todos juntos... No recuerdo una vez en que se equivocaran.

  
***VIERNES**  
No estaba muy seguro de cómo me encontraron las personas malas pero, en ese momento, _tenía mucho miedo..._ Ellos me habían secuestrado.

Era un lugar húmedo y frío y no podía escuchar a nadie. Ni a mamá ni a mis papás... **Lloré mucho** , realmente mucho. Los ojos me dolían y mi estómago me dolía también... Pero poco después, se escuchó un gran ruido y el lugar donde estaba atrapado desapareció, convertido en muchos pedazos de piedra.

Tío Gallis vino a ayudarme.

Era la primera vez que veía al dragón de Gallis, pero lo supe de inmediato. **Supe que era él y que había venido por mí...** Por primera vez, en medio de tanto miedo, tuve un momento de infinita calma.

 ***LUNES**  
Es la primera vez que tomo este libro en... Bastantes años. Bueno, había creído que hacer esto era algo un tanto estúpido, pero ¡Ya ves! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que decir otra vez!

_¡Gracias, maldita e infeliz adolescencia!_

***MIÉRCOLES**  
No odio comer con mi familia, pero mis padres hacen que me de una especie de indigestión estomacal aguda combinada con una embolia.

Cuando era niño me parecía muy normal... Pero ahora pienso que es un poco molesto: Si mis padres le susurran una palabra dulce a mi madre, la cara de Chika se pondrá roja, _sin importar dónde se encuentre._ ¡Sin importar que yo esté justo allí! ¡Comiendo!

 _Mamá, creo que deberías evitar tener deseos sexuales cuando desayunamos_.

Papá Gale siempre lo mira con una expresión bastante amorosa y papá Douglas lo coloca siempre en su regazo... Y se besan ¡Por Dios! ¿En serio? ¿Todo el tiempo? Y cuando van a bañarse tardan como tres horas, ¡Tres horas en el baño! Llegué tarde al gremio porque mis cosas estaban allí y no podía pasar por ellas.

Por el momento, solo se me ocurrió cambiar todas las bolas de arroz en la lonchera de mis padres y sustituirlas por ciruelas y cebollas.

**Tengan una buena comida, padres amados.**

***SÁBADO**  
El paciente de hoy es un aventurero oso que ha sido diagnosticado con una lesión leve en la muñeca. Parecía ser honesto y fuerte, pero en la cama era todo un caballero. Se preocupaba por mi cuerpo, que es mucho más pequeño que el suyo, me acariciaba con cuidado y era muy cómodo cuando me abrazaba contra su pecho grande. Sin embargo, cómo hubo un momento en que recordé que era muy parecido a mi papá... _Pues mi libido desapareció completamente_ y no me quedó más remedio que aparentar que me gustaba.

 ***LUNES**  
Estoy preocupado por Hikaru...

No quiero compararlo con Ritch, pero es que es inevitable. Hikaru es pequeño, tembloroso, inseguro... Papá Gale y mi madre Chika son más del tipo que piensa que debemos aprender y crecer a base de errores. Poco a poco pero con firmeza. Me han dado mucho libertad, porque confían en mí, porque he manejado todo perfectamente y les he mostrado que puedo salir de mis propios baches... Pero Hikaru, _que es Hikaru,_ creció bajo la sobreprotección de Douglas. Realmente es extraño, pero parece que para mi padre es todavía su pequeño niño. Aceptó a Theo milagrosamente... Más que nada, porque es un chismoso de lo peor y se enteró que no habían tenido ningún encuentro sexual ¡Ni una sola vez! ¡Ni hoy! Es más, Theo le prometió que esperaría a que Hikaru llegara a los 25 ¿Qué basura es esa?

Papá sabe que tengo sexo, pero cree fervientemente que lo tengo todo bajo control ¡Porque ya soy grande! ¡Mi hermano es mayor! _Pero lamentablemente Hikaru ha crecido sin confianza en sí mismo._  
A pesar de que le gusta Theo y de que es su compañero... Siento que lo están desperdiciando. **Siento, que yo debería tener un compañero y no él**

 ***VIERNES**  
Pasé la noche con un león.

Papá Gale, que tampoco era tonto, me encerró toda una tarde y me dio una plática muy extraña. _**"Confío en tí, pero te amo y me preocupo bastante."**_ Los leones son depredadores peligrosos que ven a sus parejas como presas durante el acto sexual. **_"Eres inteligente y estás creciendo... Pero todavía eres nuestro hijo"_**  
Sin embargo, confiaba en mi experiencia. En el collar de esclavo, en que yo era _MUY, MUY bueno controlando bestias_... Y sí, es cierto que sentí una sensación de placer impresionante y una experiencia inmensa de estar dominado. Pero si me preguntan, eso no estuvo nada mal.

Mamá, ¿Cómo pudiste tener tantos hijos con mi padre? Tú no tienes estas herramientas así que estoy verdaderamente sorprendido... No, _no quiero indagar mucho en su vida sexual ahora._

 ***MIÉRCOLES**  
Pasé mi tiempo libre bebiendo té con mis padres... Y entonces Gallis llegó allí y se sentó para comenzar a compartir sake y pastelitos.

El brazo izquierdo que debería haber estado allí, no está... Y la manga de su camiseta cuelga libremente de un lado para otro. Dios... **Es perfecto** , absolutamente sexy...   
Sin saber esto, Gallis se está riendo con los comentarios habituales de mi padre Douglas, chistes de gatos que no necesitan de mucho músculo cerebral.

Pero Gallis, tonto y todo ... **Todavía me gusta muchísimo.**

 ***ENERO**  
Richt finalmente formalizó una relación con Johann.

La amorosa apariencia de los dos es profundamente repugnante para mí porque ¡Hola! ¡El hombre que amo no es mi compañero! Pero, supongo que igual estoy feliz por él. Es decir, **Ritch sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.**

 ***VIERNES**  
Gallis permanece en mi cabeza mientras atiendo a un anima de una raza que nunca había visto en Leónidas. Un anima, cuya piel es escamosa... **Es una bestia reptil** , pero no sé de qué raza es porque no parece ser completamente serpiente.

Por lo general, selecciono a mi pareja con más cuidado. Los analizo, veo que no sean tan inteligentes, no tan fuertes y que sus resultados médicos sean normales... _Pero en ese momento no lo pensé mucho._

Era muy similar a Gallis.

Cuando lo llevo a la posada de siempre, saco varias herramientas de mi mochila. Ya sabes, necesito varias cosas. Grilletes, más grilletes, látigos y mi collar. Anticonceptivos, lubricantes, muchas otras cosas que son como mi maquillaje diario para fiestas... No tengo culpa en ser feliz con eso, _pero ciertamente me sentí algo enfermo_. Quizá fue un castigo por la sombría idea de intentar tener a Gallis, aunque fuera con un sustituto.

***MARTES**

Gallis  
Gallis  
Gallis  
Gallis  
Gallis  
 **Realmente te amo.**

Te amo mucho de verdad

¿Cómo puedo resolver este sentimiento? ¿Cómo hago que me ames también...?


	41. El diario de vida de Sui

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación y por qué tienes mi libreta?"**

Gallis, sentado en la cama de mi cuarto, _está leyendo mi diario personal sin mi permiso_...   
El sentimiento de ira no viene de inmediato. Más bien, estoy intentando dejar de sentirme inmensamente avergonzado.

**"¿Hmm? Le dije a Chikayuki que venía a ver a su amado hijo Sui y me pidió que esperara adentro".**

**"¿Le dijiste a mamá...? Espera... ¿Por qué tienes el diario?"**

**"No hay razón. Oye Sui, de pequeño eras obediente y bastante lindo ¿Qué te pasó?"**

**"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Crees que no soy lindo ahora?"**

**"Eres algo aterrador ¿En serio** **utilizabas** **cadenas?"** Gallis sonríe... _¿Por qué parece estarlo disfrutando?_ **"¿Por qué nunca lo utilizaste conmigo? Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad nunca las he visto por allí..."**

**"Espera ¿Lo leíste todo? ¿Todo hasta el final?"**

**"Bueno, es un libro pequeño."**

_¡Maldita sea!_

Es un diario de antes de que fuera pareja de Gallis y, estaba sinceramente asustado por lo que pudo encontrar adentro. Estuve con muchos Anima, de bastantes maneras... Es como la historia negra de mi vida. Algo que quiero eliminar.

 **"Lo siento tanto, está allí porque iba a tirarlo en la mañana... Pero tuve que ir a trabajar y lo olvidé completamente. No** **es algo reciente... Por favor, olvida eso"**

Corro hacia Gallis y le arrebato mi diario de la mano.

**"¿Por qué te disculpas? Ya está hecho igual."**

**"¡En primer lugar ni siquiera tenías que tomar mis cosas! Esperar adentro no significa que seas libre de indagar en la vida de las personas"**

**"Pensé que podía leerlo antes de irme a la cama para soñar con mi lindo Sui** **sodomizando** **gente".**

**"... Creo que voy a pasar la noche en casa de mi abuelo. Un placer hablar contigo hoy"**

Gallis comenzó a reír otra vez. Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él apenas un poco. **"Está bien, lo siento. Fue una broma muy mala. No quiero burlarme de tí, yo... Estoy aquí porque me dijiste que querías verme ¿O no? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?"**

Vuelvo al presente con las palabras de Gallis. Cierto, es completamente como él dice. _Le llamé._

**"Desearía... Que no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por el tema del diario en primer lugar."**

**"Perdón."**

**"Cómo sea... Quería decirte que voy a ir** **Fishreed** **para un proyecto de investigación y, estaba pensando que, ya que somos novios ahora... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"**

**"¿** **Fishreed** **? Suena bien pero... Debo pedir permiso antes. "**

**"Ya se lo dije a Sebastián. Tú puedes volar y explorar mientras yo hago mi tarea y mis investigaciones y, en la noche... Podríamos estar solos nosotros dos".**

Por fin, _Gallis sonríe de un modo bastante tierno._

**"Me encanta la idea."**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"¿Qué es mejor que estar contigo?"** Luego solamente me abraza para decir: **"He estado entrenando mucho... Supongo que finalmente me llegó mi recompensa."**

**"Bueno... ¿Entonces quieres irte en la madrugada para que disfrutes de tu recompensa por una semana entera?"**

**"Claro, mi amor... Entonces solo, déjame ir rápido a casa. Volveré en unas horas para alistar todo y planearlo bien ¿Bueno?"**

**"Bueno... Pero, espera."**

Dicho esto, me acerco a Gallis y espero a que mis ideas se aclaren correctamente antes de abrir la boca.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No... Eso ... Supongo que escribí mucho sobre otros Anima en mi diario... Pero, yo ya no soy así. Te lo juro, ahora solo tengo a** **Gallis** **... Perdón, no te quería incomodar con eso más de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado."**

_Gallis suspira ante esa última oración._ Parece bastante enojado, pero solo se conforma con acariciar mis mejillas una y otra vez.

**"Está bien. No voy a juzgarte por eso, ni por lo que hiciste o por las personas con las que te acostaste. Eso no define lo que eres... Y eso es, un hombre maravilloso que no puedo dejar de amar con cada parte de lo que yo soy ahora."**

**"Te juro que lo siento."**

**"Entiendo. Lo sé, está bien... No tienes que preocuparte por eso todo el tiempo que estemos juntos ¿Si?"**

Gallis dice aquello antes de comenzar a besarme con fuerza... Tan intensamente que no me queda más remedio que jadear para llevar un poco de aire al interior de mi cuerpo.

Si esto sucede siempre, _voy a quedar todavía más enamorado de él._

**"Sí...** **"**

**"Espérame, ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta de que me fuí".**

**"Siempre me doy cuenta cuando no estás... Así que apúrate"**

Gallis, que rompió su agarre, regresó a mi lado una última vez para darme un pequeño y fugaz beso en la cabeza... Dios ¿¡Se puede ser más perfecto!?

Abro el cajón, saco una libreta nueva y hago un seguimiento de lo que sucedió hoy. Lo único que me preocupaba y finalmente conseguí, _fue a mi querido compañero_... Me acompañará al viaje, y posiblemente durante muchos años más. **Este es el inicio de un nuevo diario para nosotros.**


	42. Eso es extraño

Mi nombre es Jofa, un ser humano que cumplió 16 años recientemente. Mi familia originalmente escapó de los ojos de las bestias que reclutaban esclavos y vivió en un lugar tranquilo llamado **Hidden** **Village** , pero ahora viven en Leónidas.   
Nací aquí, así que no conozco los detalles, pero mis padres parecían haber tenido muchos problemas en el pasado. Incluso ahora, cuando ellos ven a un hombre bestia acercarse o rondar a unos metros, puedes darte cuenta de que están bastante asustados.

Después de graduarme de la escuela, comencé a trabajar en una famosa cadena de tiendas de comida llamada **Onigiri** **-ya** , que mi jefe Chika fundó. ¡Es un tipo maravilloso! No lo conozco en persona pero es famoso por ser un doctor ejemplar y... También extendió la cultura de las tiendas de comida por todo el mundo. Ah, sus habilidades culinarias siguen siendo algo que anhelo con la vida ¡Él me llevó a mi decisión de convertirme en un cocinero! Por lo tanto, Chikayuki es mi modelo a seguir. Una persona que respeto y adoro.

Y recientemente, _tengo un amante._

Esa persona siempre venía aquí a pedir lo mismo de siempre. Compraba cajas de almuerzo que llevaban bolas de arroz y sandwiches de carne. La persona de la que hablo es muy alta y muy musculosa, a diferencia de los pobres humanos que son pequeños y de físico bajo, como yo. Creo que probablemente sea un oso ya que tiene unas pequeñas orejas circulares en su cabeza... Sin embargo, su rostro parece ser inexpresivo y muy aterrador para sus colegas, _pero yo nunca pensé de esa manera._ Ciertamente tiene una expresión extraña pero, cuando le doy su almuerzo y le hablo sobre el pan, él sonríe tan brillantemente que pensé desde el principio que era una persona más que genial.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que me convertí en amante de ese hombre fue... **Porque yo estoy demasiado indefenso por mi cuenta**. Un día, después de que terminó mi trabajo, fui de inmediato a casa así que tuve que pasar por el parque municipal... Me llegó la impresión de que una bestia grande, que estaba sentado en la banca de una esquina, estaba mirando demasiado ferozmente al humano pequeño que yo representaba. Como se esperaba, estaba un poco asustado y pensaba en lo peor todo el tiempo. **Allí** **fue cuando me ayudó.** Me saludó como si fuéramos amigos íntimos, caminó conmigo y me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa. Me sentí tan protegido por él que, al cabo de un par de meses simplemente fui y le pedí que saliera conmigo...

Mi amante se llama Berg.

Berg, que era bastante mayor que yo, era un caballero de la guardia. Lo que descubrí fue que era una persona muy seria, una especie de oso bastante honesto y fuerte. Y bueno, puede dar miedo pero, casi siempre se ríe con fuerza y habla bastante conmigo, _aunque parece no dársele bien._

Y justo el otro día, Berg y yo finalmente cruzamos la línea.

Llegó a mi casa, cocinó para mí y, mientras estábamos hablando sobre nuestros días, de pronto solo me besó... _Después comenzó a tocarme._ Era muy caballeroso y gentil en la cama y, aunque me sorprendió un poco su tamaño, me gustaba que se viera absolutamente feliz solo con mi presencia. Eso nunca, **nunca** me había pasado antes.

Un tiempo más tarde, Berg me invitó a la casa de sus padres. Me dijo que quería presentarme a su mamá y su papá y al resto de su familia también ¡Ese era un paso inmenso! En primer lugar, además de sus padres, Berg aparentemente parece tener bastantes hermanos así que, posiblemente tendré que detenerme a saludarlos a todos.

¿Y cómo se hace eso?

Me preocupó de inmediato que estuviéramos en una zona residencial de lujo ¿Cuánto es que gana exactamente un caballero? Escuché que muchos de ellos provienen de la capital real y, tal vez, Berg es un noble... No hablábamos mucho sobre él porque parece interesarle más lo que yo digo.

Estaba un poco ansioso... Pero igual me llevó de inmediato a su casa.

Si, como esperaba... _Es una locura_. El gran jardín tiene árboles y flores bien cuidadas, y, en realidad parece un bosque en miniatura ¿Cuántas habitaciones puede tener aquí adentro? Sí, sin duda Berg es rico.

Cuando tiré un poco de su manga, él inclinó su gran cuerpo para escucharme.

**"Be-Berg ¿Tú, tú eres un no-noble?"**

**"No... En realidad todo esto es debido al trabajo de mis padres. No tienes que estar nervioso, porque no es la gran cosa."**

**"Pe-pero ..."**

**"Hace mucho frío ¿Verdad? Entremos ya".**

Berg siempre es así, _como si fuera una gentil escolta._

Abre la puerta y me deja pasar... Y entonces me recibe un tremendo golpe.  
Tan pronto como entramos, había dos grandes osos frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, si miras de cerca, es una figura de madera bastante detallada ¿Qué es esto?

**"Jofa, ¿Estás bien? Déjame revisar"**

**"Estoy bien, pero ¿Este es el pa...** **satiempo** **de tu fa-familia?"**

**"No, esto es ... Es un regalo de mis abuelos. No hay lugar para ponerlo, así que lo** **arrumbaron** **aquí. Creo que a mi madre le da vergüenza tirarlo."**

**"Oh. Lo... Lo siento".**

**"No importa. La mayoría de los visitantes se pegan en la cara también".**

Fuí guiado a la sala de estar desde la entrada... Y, entonces me encontré con un hombre bestia muy parecido a Berg. _También hay un hombre sentado justo en su regazo_. La bestia oso, era aterradora e imponente... Pero mis ojos estaban aún más impresionados por el humano. Esa persona ... ¡Esa persona es mi modelo a seguir! ¡Chikayuki-san! Una vez vi una pintura suya llamada "Un hermoso ángel que desciende del cielo" y si ¡Se ve exactamente así! ¡Dios mío!

Me acerqué al lugar de Chikayuki inconsciente y, también inconscientemente, me paré frente a él y me incliné.

**"¿Chikayuki?"**

**"Sí, soy Chikayuki. ¡Berg ya nos había contado que...!"**

**"¡Realmente e-eres Chikayuki-san! El... El libro de re-recetas de "Cocinando con** **Chika** **y Sebastián" Es, es mi más grande tesoro."**

Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

**"Bueno, ¿Es así? Me parece asombroso que te guste tanto. Aunque todo el crédito en eso es de Sebastián ¿Eres Jofa-kun verdad?"**

**"Lo... Lo siento. ¿Por-por qué está Chikayuki aquí?"**

**"¿Berg no te dijo?"**

**"Sí, no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo... Chikayuki es mi madre, Jofa".**

Una madre es el Animus que tiene a los niños. Entonces, Chikayuki... ¡Si es su mamá significa que él dio a luz a Berg!

**"¿Es Be... Be-be... Be...?**

**"Jofa, cariño, tienes que calmarte ¿Bueno? Déjame presentarte adecuadamente. Chikayuki es mi madre, y él, es mi padre. Gale Forrester."**

**"Un gusto".**

La persona que puso a Chikayuki sobre sus rodillas, me saludó con una buena y potente voz. También me apuro y le regreso el saludo.

**"Lo siento. Mi voz debe se-ser muy molesta. Me** **lla** **-llamo Jofa. Estoy muy agradecido de que Berg decidiera** **invi** **... Invitarme".**

Estreché la mano de Gale y luego estreché la mano de Chikayuki-san.

**"Para nada, lo estás haciendo muy bien... Mi otro esposo salió de la ciudad con los hermanos de Berg pero, estoy seguro de que volverá pronto."**

¿Chikayuki tiene dos esposos? Pero seguramente Gale es el padre de Berg, porque se ven exactamente iguales.

Me siento en el sofá frente a Chikayuki, como me lo pidió Berg... Pero, ¿Por qué Chikayuki está sentado en el regazo de Gale? ¿Está lastimado en alguna parte?

**"¿Por, por qué está se-sentado en las piernas del señor Gale?"**

De alguna manera la cara de Chikayuki estaba teñida de rojo.

**"Jofa, mi padre y mi madre son siempre iguales. Son esposos, así que está bien mostrar su amor tanto como lo deseen ¿Verdad?"**

**"Bueno, ¿Es así?"**

¿Ponerlo sobre sus rodillas porque se aman es lo normal en Leónidas?

**"Bocchama y su joven esposo son muy amorosos, sin importar la edad que tengan o el tiempo que pase".**

Una persona vestida de mayordomo, que apareció no sé de dónde, llegó a ofrecernos té y dulces pequeñitos... Aunque la bebida es verde, en realidad huele muy bien.

**"Lo siento. Este hombre de aquí es Sebastián. Amigo y mayordomo. Sebastián, él es mi novio."**

¿Sebastián...?

**"¿E-eres quién escribió** _**Cocinando con** _ _**Chika** _ _**y Sebastián** _ **?"**

**"Oh, ¿Conoces ese libro? Sí, es** **mi** **primer libro de cocina, aunque las recetas son todas del joven esposo."**

**"¡Es realmente genial! ¡Ese libro y el** **co** **-contenido en sí son realmente divertidos pa-para mí. Pero especialmente la sección de consejos es, es realmente muy útil!"**

**"Me alegra que los consejos te hagan más fácil el hecho de cocinar, esa fue la intención".**

**"¡Ah, eh! ¿Puedo, puedo tener su autógrafo más tarde! Si es posible ¿** **Ta** **-También el de Chikayuki?**

**"Claro que sí, gracias por tanto interés en nosotros Jofa".**

Sebastián envuelve mi mano con la suya y después, _sonríe_. Es una persona muy amable de verdad.

Me senté otra vez, bebí el té que Sebastián preparó y comencé a probar las galletas que estaban en el mismo plato. Chikayuki las está comiendo de manos de Gale y a veces, Chikayuki también lo alimenta.

**"Jofa, seguramente es algo incómodo para tí pero... Mis padres siempre hacen eso."**

**"No te preocupes ¡Es maravilloso que tus padres se quieran tanto!"**

Gale se parece a Berg así que es genial... Incluso si se siente un poco aterrador. Me gusta porque cuando Chikayuki le da una galleta, él sonríe como si fuera lo mejor del planeta entero... _Berg hace lo mismo_.

Y eso se siente bien.

**"Entonces ¿Tu objetivo es ser un chef?"**

**"¡Sí! Todavía, todavía entreno en la tienda de bolas de arroz que** **Chika** **fundó, ¡Pe-pero si es posible me gustaría abrir una, una ti-tienda especializada en arroz de forma independiente! Berg es un caballero así que de-debo esforzarme mucho."**

**"Entiendo. A veces es difícil ser el compañero de una bestia. Todavía siento que no puedo seguirle el paso a Gale y a Douglas".**

**"** **Chika** **, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es así?**

**"Pero ..."**

**"Los dos te queremos mucho, así que cualquier esfuerzo y movimiento que hagas siempre es el mejor para nosotros".**

¿Eso...? ¿Qué debo hacer cuándo una dulce escena se desarrolla frente a mis ojos? Se siente como si mi té tuviera mucha azúcar, _algo así..._  
Cuando miré a Berg, él se veía justo como siempre. Bueno. Supongo que realmente está bastante acostumbrado.

Mientras estaba pensando en eso, me pareció escuchar la puerta abrirse:

**"¡Estoy en casa! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mi trío de ventosas favorita? ... Oh, miren nada más ¿Entonces este es el chico que está emparejado con Berg?"**

Un pequeño ser humano apareció frente a mí ... Se parece a Chikayuki pero, el color de sus ojos es diferente.

**"Hola, mi nombre es Sui. Soy el hermano de Berg.** **"**

**"Vaya, mucho gusto."**

**"El gusto es mío. Trabajo como científico en el gremio, pero también soy doctor. Si tienes algún problema con cualquier cosa, simplemente ven conmigo ¿Bueno? Estoy en el cubículo dos. Puedes entrar sin ficha."**

**"De acuerdo..."**

**"Sí, estoy preocupado porque mi hermano decidió emparejarse con el niño más pequeño que encontró. Un desgarre anal es muy seguro así que... Ve a consulta y te daré una pomada ideal para eso. Seguro Berg sabe mal, así que también te daré condones con sabor."**

**"¿Condones...?"**

**"Exacto, estás viendo al hombre que los fabricó así que..."**

**"¡Sui! Maldición ¿Siempre tienes que ser así? ¿Te mataría comportarte bien por una vez en tu vida?"**

Berg estaba gritando con una cara roja brillante.

**"Ya, era una broma... Solamente una broma. Para quitar la tensión del ambiente."**

Sui me estrechó la mano y se fue. Pero antes me susurró nuevamente _**"Cubículo dos. Recuérdalo."**_

 _Es como una tormenta._ Y la brecha entre su comportamiento y la apariencia que tiene es inmensa. La familia de Berg es fuerte ...

**"Jofa, ¿Estás bien? De verdad lo siento tanto. Mi hermano es... Complicado."**

**"Lo siento,** **Yofa** **-kun. Mi hijo es buena persona, pero siempre se burla de él. Voy a regañarlo más tarde."**

**"No, está bien. No-no me enojé."**

Fue interesante en realidad. Cubículo dos...

Cuando me llevé la taza a la boca para tomar té nuevamente, se suponía que ya me quedaba muy poco pero, _estaba toda llena_. ¿Sebastián lo sirvió? Pero no sentí ninguna señal de eso ...

**"Bueno, entonces,** **J** **ofa** **-kun".**

**"Sí..."**

**"Douglas también quiere conocerte ¿Está bien si lo esperamos un poco? También quieren hacerlo sus padres."**

Bueno, los padres de los compañeros de Chikayuki son los abuelos de Berg, ¿Verdad? Sí, eso debería estar bien.

**"Sí, ¿** **So** **-solo es para decir Ho... Hola, verdad?"**

**"Muchas gracias, cariño. Realmente lo estás haciendo muy bien."**

¿Lo hago bien?

**"¿No me es-escucho muy ridículo?"**

**"Nunca."**

**"Jofa tiene una mente fuerte".**

**"Si quieres hablar más despacio o tomarte más tiempo, puedes hacerlo. También puedes decirnos cuando quieras parar.** **Chika** **y yo te damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia y queremos que te sientas cómodo".**

Sus palabras eran muy amables.

**"Muchas gracias, en serio".**

**"Oh, llamaré a mis padres primero. Por favor, espera un poco".**

Y Gale se puso de pie. Sostuvo a Chikayuki en sus brazos por un momento, como si fuera un tesoro, y lo besó de nuevo. Dirijo mi mirada a Berg.

**"No tienes que decir nada, Jofa. Entiendo. Pero después de vivir con ellos por una temporada te acostumbras."**

No, no, yo pensaba... Que tal vez podíamos actuar igual a ellos. **En el futuro.**


	43. Eso es extraño. 2

**"Realmente me sorprendió que Berg fu-fuera el hijo de Chikayuki. ¿Por qué no... No me lo dijiste antes?"**

**"No quería que te pusieras nervioso".**

**"Pero toda tu familia es, es estupenda".**

**"Mi familia es estupenda, claro... Pero también es algo extraña"**

En ese momento, se escucharon varios pasos acelerados detrás de la puerta y después, se abrió estruendosamente. _Incluso hasta el punto en que golpeó con la pared_. De allí, salieron osos muy grandes. Castaños y con patas inmensas.

Creo, que los ví también en el museo

**"Siento haberte hecho esperar, chico. Soy el padre de Gale y el abuelo de Berg, Virgil. Este de aquí es Richam, mi esposo".**

**"Es un gusto".**

Sí, _definitivamente los conozco._

Fui al museo para ver la exposición sobre la historia de Leónidas y, según los cuadros, mucho antes de mi nacimiento había innumerables bestias atacando este país. _Hubo una terrible batalla._ En ese momento, dos jóvenes, el Caballero Comandante y el Comandante Adjunto, reunieron al escuadrón de los Caballeros y Aventureros y lideraron la gran guerra hasta obtener la victoria... Y, _estas personas están justo delante de mis ojos._

**"Es un tremendo ho-honor."**

**"Oh, ¿Sabes quiénes son?"**

**"Sí, porque he vi-visto sus pinturas en, en el museo".**

**"Oh, por supuesto. Hubo una exposición sobre eso."**

**"Así que... ¿Berg es pa-parte de la familia Forrester?"**

La familia Forrester es tan famosa que todos hablan de ellos en esta ciudad. Es una familia prestigiosa. **Unas celebridades.**  
Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que incluso Gale es uno de esos famosos aventureros del gremio local...

**"Berg, ¿Por qué** **tam** **-tampoco me dijiste de eso?"**

**"Lo siento. Realmente no quería que te** **alteraras** **".**

**"¡Pero si estoy mucho ma-más nervioso ahora!"**

**"Jofa, ¿Podemos discutir sobre esto más tarde?"**

**"Pero ..."**

**"Por favor."**

Para ser sincero, estaba tan sorprendido que quería regresar de inmediato a casa ¿Dónde se supone que queda la confianza que aparentemente nos teníamos?

**"Por cierto, la trayectoria del amor de mi señor y su esposo está toda narrada aquí. Cuando tenga tiempo, espero que pueda leerlo."**

Sebastián, que apareció de repente, me entregó un libro de tapa dura que decía: _**"El paradero del amor".**_ Ya que es definitivamente una novela romántica popular, me pregunto que tiene que ver esto con ellos.

**"Sebastián ¡Dije** **_quemarlos_ ** **, no** **_regalarlos_ ** **!"**

Richam-sama parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero Virgil lo interrumpió casi de inmediato.

**"Jofa, entonces, gracias por hacer feliz a nuestro lindo nieto. Creo que no lo habíamos visto tan entusiasmado desde que fue aceptado en los caballeros".**

**"Mu-muchas gracias a ustedes."**

**"Lo digo en serio. Pienso que serías un excelente esposo y padre"**

¿Un qué?

**"Virgil va muy rápido. Nos sorprendió mucho cuando Berg dijo que traería a una persona importante para él pero, ahora que estamos todos aquí, sabemos que no estaba exagerando. Cuando te ve pone la misma cara que su padre cuando está con** **Chikayuki-san** **."**

**"Eh, eh ..."**

Solo pude devolver palabras tontas y desear volver a casa. ¡Ahora con más fuerza que antes!

_Miro a Berg._

Iba a decir algo sobre esto. Sobre lo ignorante e incómodo que me sentía con esta situación, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que mis palabras se armaran correctamente. _¡De por si ya me costaba mucho hablar bien!_

**"Mamá..."**

Había dos hombres bestia y un humano... _¿Ellos no estaban también en la exhibición del museo?_ Ese, parece ser su majestad Theodor, el rey de este país. Las personas que me rodean siempre dicen que los seres humanos pueden vivir con tranquilidad ahora gracias a Theodor y su padre Albert. **Pero igual da mucho miedo cuando está en forma de bestia.** Creo que Berg es lo suficientemente fuerte y alto cuando está convertido en un oso, pero Theodor me hace sentir muy pequeño e insignificante... Y al lado está un joven de raza humana, el rey Hikaru. ¿¡Por qué demonios están los reyes aquí!? Otro invitado es el león negro, Richt, quien también es famoso al punto de tener un enorme club de fans. Un caballero fuerte y hermoso... Sí, es tan famoso que no es necesario decir que es famoso. Su dignidad es abrumadora y potente.

 _Inadvertidamente miré a Berg_ , pero él desvió la mirada.

**"Oye, Berg. ¿Por qué está e-el famoso león negro aquí y lo-los reyes de Leónidas?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Berg?"** Me atrevo a levantarme. Le insisto de nuevo **"Berg..."**

Entiendo que las personas frente a mí están algo confundidas por mis palabras.

**"Dios, hermano ¿Para qué** **organizaste** **esta reunión si no pretendías hablarle de nosotros?"**

**"¿Te damos vergüenza?"**

**"¿Nos odias?"**

**"Mamá ¡Berg nos odia!"**

**"¡Mamá! ¡Berg dice que le caemos muy mal!"**

**"¡¡De acuerdo!! Jofa ¿Sabes quién es mi padre? Es Douglas** **Von** **Leónidas, es el hermano del ex rey, hijo de otro ex rey, tío de Theodor y padre de Hikaru y Ritch. O sea... Tu rey y el famoso león negro del que hablabas tanto, son mis hermanos."**

**"Oh..."**

Mi cabeza se puso blanca y después, también se puso toda negra. Inmediatamente antes de eso, creo que escuché la voz de Berg diciendo:

**"¿¡Ahora entienden por qué no le dije!?"**


	44. Eso es extraño. 3

Cuando desperté, vi cuatro caras preocupadas justo sobre la mía.

**"Lo siento... Eso fue, ciertamente impactante."**

**"No, está bien. Supongo que es una reacción normal. Eres Jofa, ¿Verdad? Soy Hikaru. Ah, no te preocupes por lo de rey y esas cosas... Solamente soy el hermano mayor ahora."**

**"Bueno, tanto Hikaru como yo escuchamos que el novio de Berg estaría aquí... Y nos pareció una buena oportunidad para pasar con la familia y decir "Hola." Lamento tanto las molestias."**

Sus majestades, el rey y su esposo, se inclinan ante mí y se disculpan.

No, _¡Absolutamente no!_

Me levanto de un salto y ahora yo soy quien se disculpa con ellos.

**"No, no ha-hagan eso. Les mostré algo desa, desagradable de mí. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."**

**"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Como dice Hikaru, ahora venimos en plan de familia. No como reyes."**

**"Pero Berg. ¿Realmente no le dijiste nada a Jofa-san? Eso es un poco cruel".**

**"Bueno, es que resulta que soy un completo desastre tomando decisiones por mi cuenta"**

Las palabras de Berg inevitablemente ocasionan que comience a sonreír.

**"Mi saludo llega tarde, pero yo también soy el hermano mayor de Berg, Richt. Oh, por favor no me digas "León negro" ¿Está bien? Después de todo, ya es como si fuéramos familia."**

Ritch, me sonrió brillantemente y luego se inclinó ante mí. Fue agradable _porque yo también era parte de su club de fans._

**"Debido a que nuestro Berg es bastante serio, pensamos que iba a ser complicado que encontrara a una pareja... Pero apareció una persona como Jofa y de pronto parecía que era el más feliz de todos nosotros. Cómo sus hermanos, la verdad es que nos sentimos realmente aliviados por estos pequeños cambios en él. Muchas gracias".**

**"Tal vez el camino para ustedes no será del todo fácil, pero te aseguro que Berg va a cuidarte siempre. Por ejemplo, cuando yo tengo un momento difícil, siempre puedo apoyarme en la fuerza de mi Hikaru... Sentirás lo mismo con él".**

**"Theo, al principio no sabía si nuestro futuro sería bueno... Pero ahora no me arrepiento ni por un momento de la elección que tomé. Hay muchas cosas en las que no soy bueno, pero ya que él no me suelta, no me siento débil..."**

**"Hikaru ..."**

De repente estaban abrazándose frente a mí _y besándose_... ¿Qué se supone que pasó? ¿La gente en esta casa disfruta coqueteando en público?

**"Jofa, hermano, realmente deseo que puedan ser felices en el futuro. No merecen menos que eso."**

Richt me dice esto con una cara bastante amable, ignorando a su Majestad Theodor y a Hikaru, que están creando completamente un mundo ideal para los dos.

**"Muchas gracias..."**

**"Hermano... ¿Puedes decirles a todos que regresaré en un momento? Necesito un poco de tiempo con él."**

**"Oh, por supuesto."**

**"¿Está bien, Jofa? ¿Quieres ir un rato conmigo al jardín?"**

_Estaba realmente agradecido por esa invitación._

**"Gracias. Yo... Creo que necesito a-aire".**

**"Lo siento. Seguramente fue mucho que procesar. Debimos tener más cuidado al momento de llegar a casa".**

**"No pasa nada, Ritch... Fue completamente mi culpa. Asumiré las consecuencias en el jardín".**

**"En ese caso, te veo en la cena".**

Me inclino ante todas las personas que han entrado repentinamente en mi mundo y camino por la mansión de la mano de Berg... Pero, cuando nos estábamos acercando al corredor principal, _sentí una extraña mirada desde atrás._ Moviendo mi cabeza hacia esa dirección, descubrí que había una persona que me miraba desde la sombra de un pilar alto.

_¿Quién es...?_

Esta casa está llena de sorpresas.

Miro hacia atrás después de un rato, _la persona sigue allí, tras un pilar._  
Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, se acercaba a mí y parecía estar mirándome fijamente desde una nueva sombra. Estaba familiarizado con el rostro de esa persona, _pero no quería admitirlo._ Era mejor fingir que no me había dado cuenta de él.

Entonces, cuando llegamos al jardín, Berg me guió a través de las diversas flores y arbustos enormes hasta que quedamos de frente a un árbol de flaria. Por cierto, si miro hacia atrás otra vez, esa persona me está mirando con solo la mitad de su cara oculta detrás de un árbol lejano.

**"A mi madre le gusta este lugar, así que quería que Jofa lo conociera".**

Nos sentamos en un banquito, mirando a la flaria que estaba en pleno florecimiento. El viento lo volvía todavía más bonito, agitando sus ramas para atrás y para adelante...

**"Estoy enojado contigo".**

**"Lo sé y lo siento mucho, debí decirte".**

**"Sí, tú realmente..."**

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con mi regaño, una bestia con una cara muy aterradora apareció repentinamente tras de mí. Saltó hasta quedar de frente a nosotros y después, _pareció rugir_...

Le eché un vistazo a la cara de esa persona. Cuando lo vi desde la distancia no estaba convencido pero, ahora estoy seguro de que a él también lo ví en esa exposición.  
Es Héctor de **"El rey silencioso" "El rey sabio."** Su apariencia es intimidante más allá de la de Theodor y Ritch y, si los rumores son ciertos, entonces aunque es un rey muy benevolente también es un rey muy despiadado y duro.

**"Abuelo ¿Estabas aquí todo el tiempo?"**

**"Bueno, yo estaba durmiendo bajo ese árbol... Pero sus voces me hicieron despertar. Ya ves".**

Pero... _Estaba siguiéndonos desde hace un buen rato._ Sin embargo, Héctor también era un pariente importante de Berg, su abuelo. No es momento de ser grosero con él.

**"Soy** **J** **ofa** **. Mu-mucho gusto"**

**"Así que** **J** **ofa** **-kun... Vaya, mírate ¿De dónde son tus padres?"**

**"A mis padres no les gusta ha-hablar mucho de eso. A él y a mis tíos los secuestraron de su aldea cu-cuando era muy pe... Pequeño. Pero, ahora** **vi-vimos** **bien estando aquí."**

**"Ya veo ¿Cómo se llama el Animus que te tuvo?"**

**"Es Marx, señor..."**

**"Oh, eso es interesante... Después de todos sus problemas, Jofa está aquí. Y resultó ser una persona humana muy adorable".**

**"¿Abuelo?"**

**"Lo siento, conocí a un familiar tuyo hace un tiempo ¿Wilfredo? Creo... Supongo que todo resultó bien para él al final. Me alegro mucho."**

**"Sí pero... ¿Cómo es que...?"**

**"No importa, es una historia para más tarde ¿Por qué no celebramos la benevolencia de nuestro mundo con una cena solamente para dos? Y por dos, obviamente hablo de tí y de mí."**

¿Ahora que está diciendo?

**"Abuelo... ¿En serio?"**

**"Bueno, noté que tienes un problema en tu forma de hablar ¡Eso se puede quitar muy fácil! No soy doctor como mis nietos, pero todos saben que la lengua de un león es más que suficiente para..."**

Pero una bestia león apareció de repente y pateó a Héctor.

**"Este padre pervertido es todo un caso... En serio. ¡Ya estoy bastante viejo para esto!"**

**"Oh... Papá, llegaste a tiempo. De verdad. Muy a tiempo."**

**"¿Papá? Vaya... Soy Jofa señor. Estoy mu-muy agradecido con Berg de que me** **in** **-invitara a** **co** **... Conocerlo. Pero, ¿El señor Héctor está bien...? Creo que, no respira."**

**"Oh, si lo dejamos solo resucitará por su cuenta. No hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora."** Luego, volteó la cabeza y esperó a que el resto de sus acompañantes lo alcanzaran. _Era una manada peculiar_ : **"Este es el hermano gemelo de Berg, Ade. Y ellos son mis otros niños, desde la derecha, el León es Leben, el es** **Lat** **, y el** **pequeño** **de aquí es Amane".**

**"Amigo, un gusto. Soy Ade... Gracias por cuidar de Berg".**

**"Claro"**

Ade toma mi mano, aunque su poder es bastante doloroso. Además, cada uno de los niños me sonríe, pero a veces ocultan su rostro con las manos y más tarde, me saludan tímidamente.

Fue muy lindo...

**"Realmente, no, no puedo creer que sean gemelos".**

**"Sí, todos dicen que me parezco más a Douglas. Es extraño, Berg y yo somos definitivamente hijos de Gale, es decir ambos somos osos... Mamá no sabe por qué nacimos de esta manera y la verdad es que no le damos demasiadas vueltas al asunto."**

Bastante extraño, ciertamente.

**"¡Nunca había conocido a alguien que tu-tuviera embarazos múltiples! Berg y Ade son gemelos y Richt y Hikaru son gemelos también ¿no?"**

**"Sí, aparentemente mamá también es un buen cocinero en la cama. Mira, Berg me contó una vez que el secreto de esto está en la calidad del semen..."**

Y allí fue cuando descubrí que Douglas no era el único que daba patadas para silenciar a las personas, _Berg también lo hacía._


	45. Eso es extraño. 4

La cena de ese día fue muy tranquila y divertida... Sin embargo, estoy un poco confundido sobre dónde tengo que mirar: Héctor y Ade están comiendo con unos pequeños niños en sus piernas. Berg, Virgil y Richam, que están sentados a mi lado, comen sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Chikayuki está comiendo con sus propias manos en el regazo de Douglas y ocasionalmente lo alimenta a él y alimenta a Gale también. Si el dedo de Chikayuki se ensucia, ambos lo lamen hasta dejarlo limpio. Lo mismo pasa cuando se mancha las mejillas... Y del otro lado, Hikaru está comiendo sobre las rodillas de su Majestad Theodor.

Creo, que esto es demasiado.

**"Lo siento** **Yofa** **, estamos acostumbrados a esto pero seguramente es incómodo para tí ¿No es cierto?"**

**"No-no te preocupes. Me parece que es muy lindo."**

**"Berg dice eso, pero tiene cara de que quiere que Jofa se suba en su regazo de inmediato."**

Las cejas de Berg respondieron a las palabras de Douglas.

**"¿E-eso es así, Berg?"**

Cuando le pregunté, Berg asintió torpemente.

**"Bu... Bueno, si solo se trata de que me suba en tí,** **cre** **-creo que puedo hacerlo."**

**"Tampoco tienes que..."**

**"No, está bien."**

Berg me ayudó, sosteniendome de la cadera para que pudiera acomodarme de la mejor manera posible sobre sus piernas. Ok, _esto es un mucho más vergonzoso de lo esperado._ ¡Voy a morir de la pena! ¿Por qué ellos están tan bien haciendo esto?

**"Virgil, ¿No te recuerda a cuando Gale trajo a** **Chika** **-dono por primera vez?"**

**"Es extraño, estoy pensando exactamente en lo mismo".**

**"Berg-sama ya es todo un niño grande".**

Sebastián mira la escena mientras se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado.

**"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Jofa."**

**"Ten** **cuidado, porque todo parece muy tierno y romántico al inicio, pero las bestias como Berg ya no te dejarán ir jamás. Para la próxima reunión vendrás metido en una cangurera."**

**"¿Lo dices por experiencia personal, Sui?"**

**"En realidad sí."**

**"El que viene en cangurera es** **Gallis** **."**

**"** **Um** **, Jofa, cuando éramos niños, íbamos a la casa del abuelo todo el tiempo ¿Sabes por qué?"**

**"No, no lo sé".**

**"Nada más basta con que cuentes a todos los hermanos de tu lindo novio para que descubras lo que les encanta hacer a los osos."**

**"¡Sui!"**

Escuché la voz de Chikayuki... Y luego noté el hecho de que su cara estaba toda teñida.

**"No, es broma. Te amo mamá."**

**"Bueno, Berg es un poco complicado. Creeme, somos gemelos. Siento sus vibras intensas."**

**"No queremos espantarte pero, tienes que prepararte para lo que se te viene, querido cuñado"**

**"En fin... Viene con el paquete de ser compañeros."**

_Yo no pude responder de inmediato..._ Berg tenía una mirada triste pero volvió a la comida como si no le importara en absoluto sus hermanos... Sui estaba muy enojado con Richt, Ade y sus comentarios anteriores y, mientras tanto, su majestad Theodor y su majestad Hikaru habían viajado nuevamente a un mundo únicamente de los dos.

Al terminar, Berg decidió ir al patio trasero para preparar un monstruo en el que pudiéramos montar. Era ya bastante noche y pensó que sería mejor y más seguro para mí si regresábamos de esta manera... _Chikayuki_ _vino a hablar conmigo._

**"Jofa, lo lamento. Por lo de la cena. No tienes que hacerle mucho caso a los comentarios de mis hijos... Lo que importa son tus sentimientos y la decisión que tomaste. Tienes que ser honesto contigo mismo sin preocuparte por nadie más. Estás confundido, lo entiendo. Pero todos nosotros estamos aquí para tí."**

**"Gracias,** **Chikayuki** **".**

**"Pareces deprimido..."**

**"Estoy deprimido"** Allí, fue cuando Berg entró con una bestia. **"Pe-pero lo voy a resolver."**

Les agradezco de nuevo a todos los que se reunieron en la entrada para verme partir y, aunque en el camino no pude hablar con Berg de la manera que quería, una vez que estuve en la puerta de mi casa me atreví a decirle por fin: **"Creo que,** **ne** **-necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo."**

**"... ¿Perdón?"**

**"Hay varias cosas que** **ne** **-necesito pensar. Así que..."**

**"Entiendo, pero... ¿A qué te refieres con...? Yo... ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Fue por lo que dijo mi familia? Si eso te ofendió, yo puedo..."**

**"Es que... En realidad mereces a alguien mejor que a un humano que no es tu compañero."**

Berg me sujetó de los hombros con bastante fuerza. Parecía honestamente aterrado y yo también me asusté al verlo actuar así: **"¡No! ¿¡Por qué estas diciendo eso ahora!? Si yo no creyera que eres lo que merezco, no te hubiera llevado a conocer a mi familia. Jofa, Jofa... Nosotros no..."**

Sentí que iba a comenzar a llorar.

**"... No te estoy de-dejando. Pero a veces las personas** **ne** **-necesitan un tiempo para ellos mismos ¿Está bien?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí... Está bien."**


	46. Eso es extraño. 5

**"Por eso me pregunto ¿Qué de-debo hacer?"**

**"Tal vez deberías ir a verlo".**

**"¡No puedo!"**

Golpeo mis pies en el agua caliente una y otra vez, sacando mi frustración con las pequeñas burbujitas. Ahora me estoy tomando un descanso largo de la ciudad e invité a mi hermano mayor a venir a un famoso complejo termal cerca de Fishreed. Llevamos aquí, _una semana aproximadamente..._  
Realmente quería tiempo para pensar despacio y así, evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Había pensado, que incluso lo mejor sería terminar con él.

**"Se-se siente bien. Ya había** **ima** **-imaginado cómo sería entrar a una fuente termal sin techo, pero esto es mucho me-mejor".**

**"Así es. Creo que finalmente tuviste una buena idea en años".**

**"Sí."**

Además, este baño al aire libre es reservado para humanos. Me pone muy tranquilo no ver bestias ni por aquí ni por allá.

**"Bueno, pero hablando en serio ¿Cuáles son tus preocupaciones? El amor de tu novio se volverá pesado, tu novio es un Forrester y parte del clan de Leónidas, su familia está llena de celebridades. Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Pensé que lo amabas... Incluso tu tartamudeo mejoró un montón desde que estás con él."**

**"Lo amo, pero en la ce-cena me di cuenta de que no, no, no soy lo suficientemente adulto para él. No me veo siendo parte de ellos, honestamente. Si tu hermano me-menor con problemas de habla y si-sin ningún talento se vuelve parte de una familia real y** **com** **-compañero de un famoso caballero ¿No te sorprenderías? Estoy seguro de que la** **ge** **-gente comenzará a hablar."**

**"Bueno, me sorprendería... ¡Pero si fuera tú no me importaría lo que dijeran de mí si de verdad amo a la otra persona! Además, está bien... Te asustó todo lo que dijeron sobre su carácter pero ¿No son todas las bestias Anima así?"**

**"Lo sé... Pero es demasiado. Solo, solo quería tiempo para a-aclarar mis sentimientos, Escribí una carta diciéndole a Berg que no me buscara."**

**"Vaya..."**

Me sumergí completamente, hasta que el agua cubrió mis hombros y mis oídos dejaron de escuchar... La calidez y la comodidad del agua caliente parecían aliviar mi corazón tan cansado de sentir.

**"Bueno, esa carta fue mala. Jofa".**

Esa era una voz extraña.... _Una voz que ya había escuchado en alguna parte._

 **"Parece que después de ver esa carta, Berg pensó que definitivamente habías terminado con él. Además, de repente desapareciste de la ciudad capital".** La bestia se acercó, acomodó sus inmensas patas en la tina y luego volvió la cabeza hacia mi hermano. **"Hola... ¿El agua está caliente o solo eres tú?"**

Él se puso completamente rígido a mi lado, incluso estaba blanco... En serio _¿Por qué le llaman "El rey silencioso"?_

Más importante que eso:

**"¿Dónde es-está Berg?"**

**"Oh, cierto... Bueno, él se deprimió bastante. Fue un mes y, después le enviaste una horrible carta de despedida. Parecía desesperado y todos en la familia comenzamos a sentirnos igual de mal. Después de todo, ya que todo pasó después de que nos visitaste para cenar, pensamos que seguramente había sido por algo que dijimos ¿Verdad? Lo sentimos mucho".**

**"No, eso es ... Solo quería tiempo".**

**"Eso es lo que dijimos al principio, pero Berg no quiso entender... Bueno, supongo que ya cumplí con mi parte como abuelo así que voy a nadar un poquito por aquí. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tu hermano mientras tanto."**

**"¿Qué quiere decir?"**

**"Jofa..."**

En ese momento, mi hermano señaló hacia el bosque, el que podía apreciarse desde el baño al aire libre. Allí, había un oso de pelo negro lleno de heridas, enorme, completamente terrorífico... _Corriendo hacia mí como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte._ Ya que no sé detiene, Héctor y mi hermano comienzan a gritar.

El oso saltó antes de comenzar a brillar y después, ya lo tenía conmigo. Sujetandome fuerte entre sus brazos.

**"Dios mío, Jofa... Finalmente te encontré"**

**"Berg..."**

**"Creí... Creí que te había perdido para siempre. Estaba asustado. No estabas en tu casa, tampoco en el trabajo y, esa carta..."**

**"No, eso fue... Be-Berg, tienes que soltarme. No puedes en-entrar en un lugar como este así como así."**

**"No. No quiero liberarte más, no puedo dejarte para luego descubrir que ya no estás conmigo."**

**"Berg..."**

**"Juro que intenté darte tu espacio... ¡Pero no lo resisto ni un minuto más! Mi bestia te necesita ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres mi compañero cuando yo me estoy muriendo sin tí? Tal vez, todavía no combinamos nuestra magia pero..."**

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos atónitos, pero Héctor se ve como si estuviera disfrutando de las termas. Incluso ya cerró los ojos.

**"No quiero perderte... Ya no te llevaré a mi casa, ni dejaré que hables con mis hermanos y, si quieres, incluso dejaré los caballeros."**

**"¡No! Yo no quiero que..."** Héctor sale feliz del baño al aire libre, abrazando a mi hermano mayor, que todavía está aturdido y no puede moverse. **"¡Oye! ¡Hé-Héctor! No te lleves a... ¡Eh! Berg, no llores.** **Ca** **-cálmate."**

**"Es que..."**

**"Ya está, ya está... Si, si lloras así tu-tus ojos quedarán feos."**

**"¿Puedes entender mis sentimientos cuando recibí la carta? Decía, que no te buscara más. Estaba... Yo, ni siquiera podía respirar. Pensé que me** **odiabas** **"**

**"¿Pero qué dices? Yo, yo te amo mucho... Te amo, por eso quería..."**

Tal como estabamos, Berg me besó por completo en el baño al aire libre. Es cierto que me sorprendió, _pero nada de lo que había dicho era mentira._ Estaba enamorado de Berg. Una bestia hermosa y absolutamente tierna.

La posada de Fishreed fue toda reservada por él, y de pronto me ví siendo atrapado bajo su cuerpo por una semana entera... Fue tan intenso que creo que todo mi interior se remodeló y sin embargo, **me alegró que Berg, que parecía tan deprimido, se riera con esa expresión tan encantada de antes**. Lo amaba, y era algo tan fuerte que pensé que eso bastaba para mí.

Por cierto, cuando volví a visitar la casa de Berg para disculparme e informarles que oficialmente éramos compañeros, descubrí que Héctor y mi hermano ya les habían contado todo ¡Héctor y mi hermano! _¿Hay algo... Que debería saber sobre ellos?_  
En fin, ahora cuando mi trabajo termina, Berg viene a esperarme. Me pone su abrigo y me deja unir mis manos con las suyas para regresar a nuestro nuevo hogar, dónde vivimos juntos.

Creo que, **estoy más que feliz por mí.**


	47. Sebastián cuenta las aventuras de los osos gemelos

Mi nombre es Sebastián, el mayordomo que sirve a la familia Forrester en Leónidas. ¿Cuál es mi edad? Si es posible, esa es la parte que me gustaría saltar ... Pero sí, considerando el equilibrio de la historia, diré que tengo 65 años. Soy un oso. Si, así es. Un oso anima.

Aparentemente, muchos de ustedes quieren saber más sobre mí y las personas que me rodean. Me gustaría contarles todo, claro. Pero antes de eso, hay algo que necesito decirles: La familia Forrester, a la que sirvo, es una familia muy bien establecida que continúa dando de que hablar debido a que los más famosos guerreros y aventureros que Leónidas conoce, provienen de allí. En particular, Virgil, mi señor, es un ex Caballero que sirvió como aliado de Héctor al que se le llamó el "Rey Silencioso"... Es triste, _pero hay tontos a quienes no les gustan las obras que se realizan en el mundo, incluso si son obras buenas_. Por lo tanto, hubo muchos enemigos a quienes no les gustaba en absoluto la existencia de Virgil. Apuntaron a su vida de varias maneras. Por lo tanto, he estado ayudando a proteger a Virgil y su compañero desde entonces, ayudarlo como su mayordomo y como su amigo. Por supuesto, también le juré toda mi lealtad al "Rey silencioso" y a toda su familia, siempre y cuando pudieran hacer que este lugar fuera armonioso y corriera en paz.

Por esa razón, ensuciar mis manos es solo un asunto menor...

No, la historia ha salido mal... Creo que debería hablar de cosas más amables ¿No es cierto? En primer lugar, les contesté sobre Gale Bocchama, el primogénito de la familia Forrester. También sobre Douglas, el hijo de Héctor, "El rey silencioso", y sobre Chikayuki, que es el compañero de los dos. Esta será entonces, la historia de los adorables cachorros gemelos de mis amigos.

Ese día, después de terminar mis quehaceres diarios, hice productos horneados para Bocchama y su familia. **Un panqué de miel con frutas y azúcar glas**. Entonces llegué a su casa, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre y entonces... Sorprendentemente, fueron los jóvenes Berg y Ade quienes abrieron la puerta justo antes de que lo hiciera yo.

Berg y Ade son osos gemelos, hijos nacidos entre Chikayuki y Gale, aunque claro que también son hijos de Douglas.  
No podía imaginar que los dos niños pequeños, los que antes dormían en brazos de su mamá, ahora hubieran crecido lo suficiente como para poder tomar la iniciativa de dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Me sorprendí tanto que mis glándulas lagrimales se aflojaron.

**"Lo siento, Berg-sama, Ade-sama ¿Dónde están sus padres? Hoy cociné un poco de..."**

Pero cuando me incliné para intentar enseñarles la charola, dos pequeñas manitas se extendieron y tomaron mi manga.

**"¡Sebastián, aquí! "**

Me sacaron de la entrada, tirando desesperadamente de mi ropa. Mis manos estaban ocupadas, tenía una charola y una canasta llena de productos horneados así que era difícil seguirles el paso. Terminamos en el patio trasero.

**"¿Qué hicieron los dos?"**

Cuando les pregunté, de un modo diferente de su apariencia habitual, todos se pusieron los dedos delante de la boca **"¡Tienes que tener cuidado!"**

**"Mamá está enfermo".**

Fue Berg quien dijo eso mientras escondía su voz con ambas palmas.

**"Oh, entonces tengo que ir."**

**"¡No! ¡No puedes!"**

Berg parece tener prisa por detenerme y Ade-sama tenía una cara desesperada ¿Pues qué tan grave está? _Les pregunté por qué._

Entonces, esto es lo que sucedió un par de horas antes de llegar:


	48. Sebastián cuenta las aventuras de los osos gemelos 2

**"Mi amor, creí haberte dicho que debes dormir".**

**"Pero, la fiebre ya se fue ..."**

**"Tienes que estar en reposo al menos una semana".**

Chikayuki intenta levantarse de la cama, pero sus dos esposos lo detienen de inmediato.

**"Tu trabajo hoy es no hacer nada, pensar en tu cuerpo y descansar tranquilamente".**

**"Haremos todo el trabajo de la casa y cuidaremos de los niños. Para que no tengas que preocuparte por nada, podemos llamar a Sebastian si quieres."**

**"No es tan fácil como eso".**

**"¿Puedo convertirme en tu animal favorito y calentarte?"**

**"¿Tienes sed? Bebe más agua".**

Douglas y Gale lo confunden con sus movimientos y palabras. Lo tocan, lo arropan y lo arreglan firmemente desde ambos lados de la cama.

**"¡Ustedes dos son demasiado exagerados! ¡Mi fiebre realmente se fue!"**

**"¡No es una exageración porque sabemos bien que has estado enfermo muchas veces! Puedes empeorar"**

**"Uh ..."**

**"Sí, es cierto. Incluso cuando curaste nuestros cuerpos, no guardaste el reposo necesario".**

**"Los pacientes son importantes, pero nuestro esposo definitivamente lo es mucho más."**

Chikayuki, que ignora todo lo que dicen, se apaga por completo al no encontrar una escapatoria.

**"Es por eso que vamos a cuidarte todo el día. Si no te mejoras, entonces definitivamente te castigaremos".**

**"O si querías ser castigado a propósito y por eso no nos escuchas, entonces es una historia a parte..."**

**"¡Gale!"**

**"Oye, no deberías hacer una voz tan alta."**

**"No tengo que preocuparme porque si viene Sebastian, preparará una bebida casera que funcionará bien para el dolor de garganta".**

De todos modos, sea lo que sea que quiera hacer, los dos hombres se encargarán de Chikayuki y lo mimarán a fondo... Si dice que tiene ganas de ir al baño, todos se unen con él para llevarlo. Lo mismo pasa si dice que quiere comer o mirar por la ventana. Sin embargo, una palabra que dijo Chikayuki cambió el rumbo de todo:

**"Estaré bien, porque si estoy con mis niños me siento mejor. Ellos me cuidan."**

La oración fue efectivamente escuchada y los dos niños se encontraron rápidamente de buen humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De inmediato se sumergieron en la cama con Chikayuki-sama y prometieron que podía confiar en los dos.   
Berg y Ade, que observaban a través de los huecos entre las puertas, decidieron que definitivamente lo harían descansar hasta que se sintiera mejor. Les mostrarían a sus padres que eran mucho mejores que ellos y no solo eso, también querían hacer feliz a Chikayuki trabajando duro con su propio poder.

Para su desgracia, los niños se dieron cuenta de que si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaban tratando de hacer, podrían detenerlos definitivamente. Sui tal vez iría a contarles a sus papás, o se encargaría de todo por su cuenta para robarles el crédito... Por si fuera poco, tampoco tenían una idea concreta de qué hacer para cuidar a Chikayuki sin herirlo en el proceso.

Y entonces aparecí yo.


	49. Sebastián cuenta las aventuras de los osos gemelos 3

Estaban sentados allí, con las rodillas contra su pecho como si pudieran comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Inconscientemente, puse mi mano sobre mi boca y asentí.

**"Ya veo, está bien. Chikayuki-sama debe estar muy cansado... Pero ciertamente ustedes son muy buenos hijos porque pensaron en él antes que en ustedes ¿Verdad? Pensaron en hacer lo mejor posible, con su fuerza."**

Sin embargo, ya que estaban demasiado ansiosos por dar lo mejor de sí mismos para sanar a Chika, parecían haber aumentado su nivel de ansiedad sin que se dieran cuenta. Las orejas sobre la cabeza de Berg y Ade se encogieron fuertemente y sus cejas se juntaron. Ahora si que parecían no poder soportar las lágrimas:

**"Mientras mami esté enfermo, tenemos que ayudar ..."**

**"Pero, pero ¡Sebastián no puede decirles a nuestros hermanos! ¡No puede decirle al abuelo tampoco!"**

**"¿Pero qué hacemos, Sebastián?"**

Quedé impresionado de que confiaran tanto en mi. _¡Definitivamente es mi deber como mayordomo ayudarlos a todos hasta estar satisfechos!_

 **"Berg, Ade, por favor levanten la cara. Miren..."** Les enseñé los productos horneados que estaban dentro de la canasta. **"Coman esto primero. No hay nada de qué preocuparse porque yo estoy aquí y voy a ayudarlos tanto como pueda... Pero el problema es que tienen hambre, y así no pueden hacer nada bien".**

Extendieron las manos, tomaron el pan y después, los dos se miraron a la cara y disfrutaron juntos.

**"¡Es muy rico!"**

**"¡Delicioso!"**

Me hace feliz cuando sonríen y sus rostros brillan así de intenso. Las orejas de Berg me daban bastante ternura:

**"¿Se sintieron mejor?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

**"Entonces este es el plan, voy a hacer un plato que hará que su mamá se anime mucho también. ¿Qué les parece?"**

Pero ambos inclinaron la cabeza de inmediato.

**"¿Va a funcionar?"**

**"Pues, hay ingredientes que nos faltan para preparar lo que quiero. ¿Pueden ustedes dos ir a comprarlos en el mercado?"**

**"... Pero solamente salimos al mercado con papá o con mamá."**

Berg estaba ansioso. Creo que les preocupa que los regañen por ir al mercado solos.

**"Está bien, entiendo que es su primera vez haciendo esto y que seguramente están muy nerviosos... Pero mamá los necesita y yo no les pediría que hicieran esto si no confiara en que pueden con esto."**

Parecieron pensarlo otro poco, pero pronto asintieron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, como si estuvieran bastante decididos.

**"¡Haremos lo mejor que podamos!"**

**"Bueno, vamos a ver a mamá primero para verificar que todo esté en orden ¿Está bien?"**

Pero Chikayuki continuaba acostado, atrapado en la habitación del piso superior con dos personas enormes a cada lado. _Pobrecito_. Si no tienen cuidado con él, realmente lo van a aplastar un día de estos...

Les dije a los niños que se alistaran para salir, teníamos que darnos prisa así que ellos comenzaron a correr por todos lados. Se pusieron una capucha como si se estuvieran preparando para viajar a un lugar muy lejano, sus botas de lluvia, tomaron la cesta de la compra y se colgaron una bolsa con un cordón largo.

**"Esta es la lista, también marqué los puestos... Bueno, no tienen que detenerse por nada y tampoco tienen que hablar con los extraños. Si alguno se pierde, tienen que mantener la calma y pedir ayuda a los caballeros de patrulla cercanos."**

Incluso si no decía esas cosas, ellos lo sabían. Sin embargo, no parecían molestos con mis palabras sino que escuchaban y asentían con una expresión bastante seria.  
Mirándolos y sin decir nada más, los envié con una sonrisa. **"Confío en ustedes, por favor tengan mucho cuidado".**

**"¡Sí, ya nos vamos!"**

Los dos corrían por la calle tomados de la mano. _Oh, por favor mira hacia delante Ade-sama..._  
Y así, mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron a la distancia, finalmente dije:

**"Ven aquí"**

Johann apareció frente a mí, como si hubiera aguardado a mis palabras todo este tiempo. Se inclinó profundamente.

**"Conozco los detalles de la misión y conozco bien a los niños, por favor maestro... Déjeme ir a** **vigilarlos** **".**

**"No, tú te quedas en la mansión. Sirves mejor para eso."**

Según la situación actual, sería malo si viniera Héctor, sus subordinados o cualquier otro tipo de persona innecesaria... Si alguien los molesta, entonces pronto notarán que Berg y Ade no están en la casa y todo se volverá un completo caos.

**"¿Y qué hay de Berg y Ade ...?"**

**"Yo los seguiré. Escúchame, Sui, Ritch y Hikaru están jugando en el patio, ve con ellos y dales el pan dulce."**

**"Pero quedarme con los niños..."**

**"Cállate y escúchame. No dejes que otros miembros de la familia sepan que Berg y Ade se fueron. Los dos estamos obligados a guardar este secreto eternamente, ¿Entiendes?"**

**" ... Entiendo".**

**"Eso espero. Por tu bien."**


	50. Sebastián cuenta las aventuras de los osos gemelos, segunda parte

Corrí tras Berg y Ade... Sin embargo, mis pies no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlos.

Seguí sus pasos, oculto bajo los árboles y bajo los techos de los edificios que bordeaban el camino. Tenía que asegurarme de que no se dieran cuenta de que los seguía o de lo contrario, dejarían de confiar en mí. Observé a los dos niños todo el tiempo, casi aguantando la respiración, _pero ellos no dejaban de sonreír y reír._

Justo antes de llegar al mercado, Ade estaba un poco cansado y se colocó en cuclillas un momento. El niño es algo pequeño en comparación con Berg, todavía no puede convertirse en oso a voluntad y también es mucho más delgado. Necesita de bastantes pausas y esta vez no fue la excepción. Estaba nervioso porque mis dos niños estaban allí, sentados a la mitad del camino... Como se esperaba, _tal vez era demasiado para ellos._  
Entonces Berg cambió su apariencia a la de una bestia. Estaba sobre sus cuatro patas, jalando la playera de su hermano mientras hablaba con él sobre su siguiente plan. En el cachorro, el pequeño Ade estaba tratando de equilibrarse. Le sujetó del cuello y luego, incluso se dio el lujo de recostarse un poco. Era muy bonito, como la portada de un cuento de hadas.

Berg llevó a su hermano firmemente sobre su espalda por varios kilómetros hasta que llegaron al mercado. Aunque parecían estar perfectamente bien, los veía bastante confundidos porque había demasiados ojos curiosos acomodándose sobre ellos. Bueno, supongo que no hay forma de no hacerlo, porque el cachorro que tenía al niño a sus espaldas caminaba con la mirada sería y decidida. Incluso en este país donde hay muchas bestias, el espectáculo de ver a un bebé oso con un bebé humano arriba, llegando al mediodía con una bolsa de compras, puede haber sido bastante inusual. Se sentía como que todos estaban confundidos...

Los caballeros, familiarizados con la familia y con los rostros de Berg y Ade, parecían muy sorprendidos de que solo ellos estuvieran por esos rumbos... En circunstancias normales, hubieran colocado un guardia de seguridad bajo la dirección de Héctor o Virgil. Pero allí estaban, _solitos, con sombreros y con una cesta_. Cuando un caballero los abordó, Ade descendió de la espalda de Berg y comenzó a explicarle la situación desesperadamente, haciendo un gesto extraño y extendiendo los brazos. Berg se paró sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, como Ade. Los caballeros sonrieron y después asintieron cuando les pidieron que mantuvieran esto en secreto de sus abuelos, el ex comandante en jefe Virgil, su esposo Richam y el ex rey Héctor.  
Sin embargo, al dejarlos marchar, el caballero parecíó comenzar a dar varias instrucciones a sus subordinados para cercar todo el mercado.

Les agradecí mentalmente por cuidarlos y por su amabilidad... Y continúe siguiéndolos a algunos pasos de distancia. **Resulta que se quedaron atrapados en el medio del mercado**.

Los niños, como pequeños viajeros en una selva desconocida, miran a su alrededor en un intento por encontrar el primer artículo de la lista... Vieron para la izquierda y para la derecha, pero después de un tiempo de repente comenzaron a correr de nuevo.  
 _Encontraron una tienda que vendía justo los ingredientes marcados_ , así que se pusieron en marcha. Tomaban una caja, un envase y si no encontraban lo que necesitaban, le preguntaban al dueño de la tienda. En ocasiones, cuando el hombre decía que no lo tenía, ellos le preguntaban en que tienda podían conseguirlos e incluso pedían la ruta más fácil... Supongo que esto puede ser obra de Chikayuki-san. Si se dan cuenta de que no pueden hacer las cosas con su propio poder, confían en otros para lograr sus objetivos.

Esto parece una cosa fácil, pero no lo es. En realidad, es un gran crecimiento.

Poco después, al descubrir que todas sus compras habían terminado, estaban balanceándose, saltando y compartiendo su alegría entre ellos. _Me sentí aliviado desde el fondo de mi corazón_ , así que inmediatamente, pasé a mi siguiente plan de acción: La seguridad de su viaje de regreso estará custodiada por los caballeros del mercado así que, debo apurarme, volver a la mansión y encontrarme con ellos en la puerta.


	51. Sebastián cuenta la historia de los osos gemelos, segunda parte 2

Tan pronto como volví corriendo a la casa de los niños, Berg y Ade, que se encargaron de la canasta que contenía los ingredientes, aparecieron rápidamente frente a mí. Estaban sudorosos y respiraban muy rápido... Seguramente ambos regresaron tan pronto como pudieron. _Animados por el fuerte deseo de ayudar a Chikayuki-sama._

**"¡Ya está, Sebastian!"**

**"Bienvenidos a casa. ¿Cómo están? ¿Tuvieron algún problema?"**

**"Ade parecía un poco cansado".**

**"¡Berg! ¡Era un secreto ...!"**

**"Ya veo. Pero los dos son muy buenos, realmente estoy impresionado por su increíble desempeño"**

Logré convencerlos para que fueran a lavarse las manos e inmediatamente después, comencé a cocinar un platillo especial con los ingredientes que habían comprado.  
Escuché que la fiebre de Chikayuki era leve, tal vez un resfriado ligero, así que seguramente estaría bien para él comenzar a comer pronto. Decidí hacer una papilla y un caldo de pollo bastante espeso. Por supuesto, para nutrirse es necesario la proteína y las verduras. También las hierbas de olor.

Los llamé y los preparé para que pudieran sujetar la comida entre sus pequeñas manitas. Ade y Berg comenzaron a seguirme con una mezcla de tensión y ansiedad... Tal vez, _incluso estaban absolutamente emocionados._ Les sonreí y toqué la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Chikayuki. La habitación de los señores.

**"Lo siento. ¿Puedo pasar?"**

**"¿Ah, Sebastian? Por favor, entra".**

Al abrir la puerta y entrar, como era de esperar ví a un enorme oso y un león inmenso, _demasiado contentos mientras sostenían a Chikayuki por ambos lados y descansaban la cabeza en la misma almohada._ En realidad, más que dejarlo dormir yo diría que lo estaban acariciando.

**"Lo siento por esto. ¿Están Berg y Ade contigo?"**

Chikayuki trató de levantarse de la cama, pero los animales lo detuvieron.

**"Ya te dijimos que no te muevas"**

**"Oh, pero Sebastián ..."**

**"Sebastián, ¿Cocinaste arroz para Chika? Entonces déjalo ahí. Alimentaremos a Chika nosotros."**

La tez de Chikayuki parece estar ligeramente teñida, pero no sabía si era debido a la fiebre o a la vergüenza.

Berg y Ade están preocupados por su mamá y además están confundidos porque sus padres lo están cuidando de un modo exagerado... Sin embargo, tanto Bocchama como Douglas están tan distraídos en Chikayuki que ni siquiera pueden notar los ojos y los pensamientos de sus pequeños niños. ¡No importa cuánto lo desee tu instinto, no puedes actuar como un padre tan irresponsable! Sentí que uno de los vasos sanguíneos en mi cabeza finalmente había sido cortado

**"Largo"**

**"Ya te dijimos nuestro plan. Puedes irte tú, Sebastián."**

**"Para nada, van a salir de esta habitación ahora... O yo los voy a sacar a patadas."**

**"Se ... Sebastian, pero ..."**

**"No lo diré de nuevo. Por favor, adiós."**

_Ellos comenzaron a temblar..._ Su apariencia es como la de un animal herbívoro que está a punto de ser atacado por uno carnívoro.

**"... Huh. Sí, creo que tenemos que tomar aire. Tienes razón".**

**"Te lo encargamos mucho entonces."**

Y en cuanto se levantaron y caminaron apresuradamente rumbo a la puerta, Berg y Ade corrieron a la cama. Parecían muy felices de ver a Chikayuki sonreír.

**"Mami, ¿Tienes fiebre?"**

**"¿Es doloroso?"**

**"Oh, ¿Estaban preocupados por mí? Mis pequeños hijos hermosos."**

Chikayuki sonrió y acarició sus dos pequeñas cabezas. Los dos suspiraron, aliviados por la apariencia de Chikayuki quien definitivamente se veía mejor. Entonces se dieron la vuelta y me hicieron señas como si hubieran recordado algo importante: Asentí y entonces le presenté a Chikayuki los platillos que estaban en manos de los niños.

**"Por favor disfrútelo. Es todo obra de Berg y Ade, así que espero que le guste su sabor."**

**"¿Es enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! Se ve muy rico".**

Chikayuki lleva la sopa a su boca con una expresión tranquila, y Berg y Ade se miran un momento antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera y hermosa. Por fin, _pude ver el momento de calma instalándose finalmente en sus semblantes._

**"¿Está delicioso de verdad?"**

Preguntó Berg.

**"¿Muy delicioso?"**

Preguntó esta vez, Ade.

**"Sí, es muy delicioso".**

Cuando Chikayuki se ríe y responde, los dos se miran otra vez. Suspiran y se acuestan junto a él. Estaban tan contentos y tranquilos, que todo el nerviosismo y esfuerzo del día finalmente les pasó la cuenta. Cerraron los ojos y bostezaron una última vez.

**"Oh, es la primera vez que veo que duermen tan rápido ¿Jugaron mucho hoy?"**

Chikayuki deja el plato de nuevo, los sostiene y los acomoda uno en cada brazo. Les besa las mejillas, el cabello y comienza a besar repetidas veces sus pequeñas orejitas... Decidí contarle todo lo que pasó, desde sus preocupaciones, pasando por su viaje al mercado y terminando por el hecho de que la mayoría de los ingredientes que acababa de comer eran el resultado del esfuerzo de Ade y Berg. Chikayuki estaba muy sorprendido y miró profundamente las caras dormidas de los niños más pequeños de la casa, quienes habían logrado su primera pequeña aventura por sí mismos.

**"De verdad se preocuparon"**

**"Es normal que un niño piense en sus padres, también es normal que quieran mostrarte su amor de alguna manera... Por favor, elogie a estos valientes aventureros cuando despierten".**

Entonces una línea de lágrimas cayó sobre la mejilla de Chikayuki.

**"Oh, perdón. Gracias, Sebastian-san ... Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi y de mis niños. No había notado que ya habían crecido tanto"**

**"Eso es cierto, pero creo que es todo el resultado de que Chikayuki siempre le da el suficiente cariño a sus hijos".**

**"Estoy realmente feliz. Gracias, Sebastián. Gracias, mi lindo Berg, mi lindo Ade ... Comamos juntos mañana ¿Bueno?"**

La sonrisa de Chikayuki era inmensa mientras besaba nuevamente a sus pequeños hijos.

Grabé este evento en mi memoria, para recordar siempre sus gestos amorosos y las aventuras de los pequeños gemelos que trabajaron duro con su propio poder, **por su madre.**


	52. Antes de salir

Después de comer al lado de mi familia, Glenn comenzó a jugar en el piso con nuestro pequeño Mils. _Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible..._ Abrir la puerta de la habitación para ver a un lobo fuerte de pelaje gris, abrazando a un pequeño conejito contra su pecho. Besándolo y arrullandolo toda la noche... Yo estaba muy feliz por eso. Por el espectáculo que tengo frente a mí, que es la feliz vida cotidiana que se ha convertido en algo natural.  
  
Hoy es una noche muy tranquila, pero mi corazón se siente horriblemente pesado: Tuve una oferta de trabajo inesperada por parte de Chika, que vino durante el día para hablar conmigo. Dijo, que quería que lo acompañara al oeste de Urfair para una investigación médica basada únicamente en plantas y medicinas antiguas...

No he podido hablar sobre esto con nadie.

**"¿Mintz? ¿Qué pasa?"**

Mientras miraba a mis dos hermosas bestias iluminadas por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, fue mi otro compañero, Parísh, quien se me acercó.

**"Oh, no es la gran cosa... Pero, ¿Podríamos hablar un poco tú y yo?"**

Debido a mis palabras, Parish cambió su expresión por un momento. Respondió de inmediato:

**"¿Te gustaría ir a la terraza? Prepararé el té".**

**"Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que tomé té ..."**

**"Y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve a solas con Mintz."**

Parish me acompaña a la terraza y me acomoda el cabello. Parece muy nervioso, así que es inusual para mí... Pero, ya que por lo general es sensible a mis sentimientos, puede haber sentido la vacilación de mi corazón y por eso me llevó a un lugar abierto.

La brisa nocturna es un poco fría, pero ahora la siento absolutamente cómoda y necesaria. Si te sientas en una silla en la terraza y miras hacía arriba, puedes ver qué el cielo nocturno se extiende en la oscuridad. _Un hermoso negro azabache... Sentí_ que la vaga luz de las estrellas y la suave luz de la luna suavizaban un poco mi desesperado corazón.

**"¿Te hice esperar? Lo siento, dije que fuéramos a la terraza pero está un poco frío, ¿Prefieres estar en la sala?"**

Parísh, que puso los utensilios del té y los dulces en una bandeja pequeña, se aproximó a mí para envolverme dulcemente entre sus brazos. _Era su costumbre._

**"No, no me importa. Este clima me gusta pero ¿Parísh tiene frío?"**

**"Estoy bien. Mis alas me dan calor".**

Es cierto, las plumas de Parísh son muy cálidas. La sensación que me invade cuando me acaricia y me llena del aroma de su cuerpo, también me brinda una seguridad absolutamente impresionante. Su cuerpo es diferente del de Glenn, que es fuerte.

**"¿Entonces Mintz está preocupado por su viaje a Urfair con** **Chika** **?"**

**"... ¿Cómo sabes?"**

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa por las palabras de Parísh. _No se lo había contado a nadie._

**"Me encontré con** **Chika** **en el camino a casa desde el trabajo, él me lo dijo..."**

**"Oh... Perdón por decidir por mi cuenta. Pensé que te ibas a enojar conmigo por dejarte en casa ya que Glenn también va"** **.**

**"Bueno, ya que aparentemente** **Chika** **se lleva a sus esposos entonces hay que suponer que el trabajo en el gremio aumentará ¿No es cierto? Y está el asunto de Mils, todavía es un niño pequeño".**

**"Sí."**

Al viaje se van los jefes del gremio, Douglas y Gale. El jefe del departamento de higiene, Chika, yo y Glenn.

**"Pero igual, debí consultarlo..."**

**"No, está bien... Pero ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Incluso en la cena, Mils estaba ansioso porque hablaste mucho menos de lo habitual".**

_Eso me hizo sentir todavía peor.._. Como madre, se supone que yo debería protegerlo de todo. Pero se siente incómodo gracias a mí.

**"Mira, estoy muy interesado en la investigación de** **Chika** **pero...''**

Parísh me escucha con una mirada bastante amable, mientras se pone en los labios la taza de té. Hago lo mismo y tomo un sorbito... La dulzura refrescante y el calor del agua, se extendieron en mi boca. _Y de nuevo recuerdo que la fuente de este té es Urfair._

**"Parísh, ¿Recuerdas que no sé de dónde vengo?"**

**"Claro... Mintz fue secuestrado cuando era pequeño. Al parecer, querían tu piel."**

**"Sí, pero ese no es el problema. No recuerdo ni entiendo quién era mi familia. Mi padre, mi madre... No lo sabía antes, pero ahora creo que todos ellos están en Urfair."**

**"Entonces te vas... ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre tu pasado? ¿Por eso aceptaste ir hasta allá?"**

Devuelvo un pequeño asentimiento a la pregunta de Parísh.

**"Quiero saber mi pasado. Si mi familia vive en algún lugar, quiero volver a verlos. Quiero saber por qué estuve tanto tiempo solo...".**

**"Es una gran oportunidad, puedes encontrar muchas pistas sobre tu familia y ya que vas con Glenn, pueden hallar rápidamente un camino que seguir... Pero yo pienso, que en realidad estás bastante asustado con todo también ¿Verdad? ¿Puedo saber la razón?"**

Este compañero gentil e inteligente, seguramente entiende todo lo que tengo en la cabeza solo con verme.

**"Me da miedo encontrar lo que quiero..."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Estoy realmente... Muy feliz ahora. Tengo unos compañeros irremplazables, Glenn, tú y, tengo a mis hijos Grants y Mils. Están mis amigos también... Chika, Douglas y Gale y, me aterra cuando pienso que tal vez conocer mi pasado lo rompería todo."** Parísh acepta mis palabras sin decir nada, incluso tiene una expresión bastante tranquila. _Lo dije todo._ **"Si fui secuestrado de mi familia solo porque era un animus o un conejo, está bien. Puedo vivir con ello... Pero si mis padres fueron quienes me abandonaron, yo no sé que pasaría conmigo."**

Parísh parecía sorprendido ante el tono de mi voz.

**"¡Me sentiría tan destrozado que tal vez preferiría morir de inmediato! Y Mils, ya sabes cómo es. Lo sentiría en todas partes y... Se pondría tan triste que... No sé. Creo que sería mejor no conocer mi pasado si existe la posibilidad de que ese sea el caso y todo en mi vida se vuelva un desastre."**

La última oración podría haber sido un poco llorosa... _Quiero saber, pero podría ser feliz sin saberlo._ Estas emociones en conflicto siempre estaban luchando dentro de mí. ¡Todo el maldito tiempo!

Algo suave toca mi cara, me limpia las lágrimas y me acaricia las mejillas... Mirando hacia arriba, puedo ver que las alas de Parísh están completamente extendidas.

**"Mintz, ven aquí"**

**"Bueno... Pero..."**

**"No soy tan poderoso como Glenn, pero eso no significa que no pueda protegerte."**

Me levanto, impulsado por las alas de mi compañero, y me siento ahora sobre las delgadas rodillas de Parísh. Él estaba sentado en la silla siguiente.

**"Parísh... Esto es un poco embarazoso. ¿No soy demasiado pesado para tí?"**

**"No eres pesado..."**

Cuando me acomoda encima, los brazos de Parísh y el par de alas que crecían en su espalda, me envolvieron por todos lados hasta hacer que dejara de sentir el aire... La suavidad me proporcionó calor y también me provocó pensar que era algo increíblemente nostálgico.

**"Mintz, creo que es natural que te sientas ansioso. No, tal vez no lo entiendo para nada... Porque la ansiedad de que no recuerdes tu origen es algo que solo tú puedes ver. Pero escucha, tanto Glenn como yo tenemos el mismo sentimiento de amor por tí sin importar el pasado que tengas. Entiendo que tal vez eso pueda lastimarte pero, incluso si lo que encuentras no es algo feliz, lo aceptaremos. Y si ese hecho te lastima, te prometo que Glenn y yo haremos todo lo posible para mejorarlo."**

Parísh me habla con una expresión bastante seria. Su rostro era diferente al del hombre gentil de siempre... Y me hizo sentir fuertemente que era un **Anima**. Por supuesto, _también me recordó el por qué estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de él._ Me aferré a Parísh y le besé el pecho.

**"Parísh ¿En serio?"**

**"Ya te lo dije, no conozco tu ansiedad... Pero por favor cree en mí cuando digo que voy a cuidarte. Ahora, si te sientes feliz con nuestras vidas actuales, entonces esa felicidad siempre estará protegida por mí y por Glenn. Nada va a cambiar. Te daremos tranquilidad."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Y sinceramente, espero que encuentres algo que conduzca a tu pasado. Para que te haga sentir aliviado de ahora en adelante"**

Cuando dijo eso, Parísh me bajó suavemente de la silla y se levantó también. Agarró su taza de té.

**"Voy a preparar té nuevo. Y luego de eso, tenemos que ir con Glenn y con el niño para acostarnos. Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo a solas, Glenn se enojará con nosotros y vendrá a gritarnos. Ya lo conoces."**

**"Está bien..."**

Es raro escuchar palabras como esas viniendo de Parísh, pero hoy habla abiertamente. _Posiblemente desde su corazón._

**"Parísh, por favor espera un momento"**

**"¿Qué pasa, Mintz?"**

Cuando me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia él, me detuve y puse mis labios en los labios de Parísh... Parecía asombrado, _pero gradualmente se relajó y me respondió._

**"Gracias, Parísh. Gracias a tí, me siento muchísimo más seguro."**

**"Vaya... ¿Puedo** **presumirle** **a Glenn sobre este logro?"**

**"No, no hagas eso... Pero, de verdad me salvaste hoy."**

**"Si tus sentimientos son más ligeros ahora, entonces es perfecto para mí."**

**"Te amo."**

Glenn, que siempre me llena de un amor poderoso, y Parish, que me ama como una lluvia tranquila y gentil... Estoy realmente feliz de haberlos conocido y de haberme vuelto su compañero.

No estoy seguro de si voy a conocer mi pasado, pero estoy convencido de que puedo descubrir algo diferente en este viaje... No será fácil, podría encontrar algo significativo, o podría no obtener nada. Aún así, tengo a Glenn, a Parísh y a mis hermosos hijos. Esto, no tiene por qué lastimar mi felicidad.  
Solo me queda, vivir tan bien como pueda. **Y avanzar.**


End file.
